L'Abomination de la Force
by Alfgard
Summary: Comment une fillette de 4 ans survit à la Purge antiJedi !
1. Des enfants dans la tourmente !

Chapitre I

_Des enfants dans la Tourmente !_

Coruscant, 20 ans avant la Bataille de Yavin

Le bruit de talons d'une paire de bottes en cuir résonnait dans le tunnel au rythme d'une course effrénée. Une fillette, essoufflée, d'un peu moins de quatre ans, les larmes aux yeux regardait en arrière. Elle s'arrêta et se cacha dans un boyau écroulé. De nombreuses bêtes grouillantes couraient le long des murs crasseux et suintants. Elle entendit un reniflement non loin d'elle. Elle vit alors une bête géante et monstrueuse avec une énorme dent. C'était un rat-mutant au poil noir et gris. Il l'avait flairée et s'approchait d'elle. Sans aucun doute, il voulait en faire son repas. Il adorait les petits des deux pattes, ils étaient tendres à souhait sous ses dents. Régulièrement, une famille entière de deux pattes améliorait son ordinaire. C'étaient souvent de pauvres hères sans moyens qui se retrouvaient à la rue, offrant là une généreuse pâture aux rats. Il s'approcha de la fillette un peu plus, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Soudain, un éclair bleu et lumineux le trancha en deux. La petite fille tenait entre ses mains tremblantes un sabre-laser qu'il lui avait servit à ce débarrasser de son agresseur. C'était une enfant Jedi.

Il fallait qu'elle calme ses battements de cœur et qu'elle use de la Force pour recouvrir le contrôle d'elle-même. Comme elle aimerait être plus âgée et pouvoir contrôler sa peur, sa colère et son chagrin. Comme elle aimerait revenir à l'heureuse journée de la veille ! Quand Jocasta Nu l'avait emmenée voir sa mère ! Jocasta Nu qui connaissait le secret de sa naissance.

Elle avait le souvenir que son père lui parlait quand elle était dans le ventre de sa mère. A sa naissance, il avait analysé ses midichloriens et décidé d'en falsifier les résultats à la baisse car il les trouvait trop élevés. Elle fut élevée comme tous les enfants Jedi. Elle avait plus de chance que ses camarades. Elle pouvait voir sa mère deux fois par an. C'était un accord entre ses parents.

Sa section était régulièrement entraînée par le Maître Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi malgré ses nombreux déplacements. Il découvrit le pouvoir de la fillette qui l'impressionna le plus : celui de pouvoir occulter la Force chez elle et de se rendre invisible. Un pouvoir très rare, il y avait des années qu'un Jedi n'avait pas eut ce pouvoir.

Ce matin encore, elle s'entraînait avec ses camarades de classe au maniement du sabre-laser. Elle était moins douée qu'eux au combat mais elle gérait mieux la Force.

Tout Jedi qu'elle était, elle ne restait qu'une petite fille qui rêvait de retrouver le tendre giron de sa mère ou les bras forts de son père. Depuis qu'elle fuyait, les images repassaient sans cesse devant ses yeux, les bruits résonnaient sans cesse dans ses oreilles. Les Bruits ! Ce fut d'abord celui des pas de centaines de soldats-clones, celui des tirs de blasters et celui des chuintements des sabres-lasers. Puis comme tous ses amis, elle avait pressenti la présence d'un serviteur du côté obscur de la Force. Elle avait aussi ressenti la mort des novices qui étaient dans la classe de Maître Yoda. La peur la prit à la gorge mais elle se rappelait les paroles de son père et elle avait eut le réflexe de se blottir dans une alcôve et d'utiliser sa puissance qu'elle savait grande, pour cacher sa présence en se rendant invisible et en occultant la Force en elle. Là, elle mit toute sa concentration dans cet acte car le Sith s'approchait, elle fut tellement concentrée qu'elle en oubliait sa peur. Elle vit le chevalier Jedi qui s'appelait Anakin Skywalker, elle sut que c'était lui qui servait le côté obscur de la Force. Elle assista à la totalité du massacre de ses propres camarades. Quelques-uns uns eurent le réflexe pathétique de brandir leur sabre-laser face au seigneur Sith. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour les exterminer. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Anakin Skywalker se tourna vers elle, les yeux plissés, il ne la vit pas. Il se mit en colère car il avait senti qu'on essayait de le bluffer. Il donna un coup de sabre au-dessus de la tête de la fillette. De la poussière macula de blanc ses cheveux bruns, des débris tombèrent à ses pieds sans qu'elle bouge. Il laissa retomber son sabre-laser le long de son corps et leva l'autre main à la recherche d'une gorge à serrer avec la Force. L'enfant était trop petite et se recroquevillait sur elle-même. Il s'approcha un peu plus en se concentrant. Il sentait la présence d'un Jedi, là… à quelques centimètres. La fillette croisa son regard. Elle se retint de frissonner, les yeux du Sith étaient effrayants et jaunes. Elle avait l'impression qu'il sondait son âme. Il plissa ses yeux en continuant son geste de serrer un cou. Puis, il haussa alors les épaules et fit demi-tour. Il repartit à la recherche d'autres victimes adultes ou non. Alors qu'il venait de passer l'angle du couloir, elle s'effondra à genoux auprès des corps de ses camarades. Quelque chose de mouillé coula sur ses joues, c'était des larmes. La colère montant en elle, elle se releva, prit son sabre-laser et se dirigea vers la direction qu'avait pris le Sith mais une main l'agrippa et la tira en arrière.

C'était Bail Lesa, son ami, le padawan de Jocasta Nu. Il enlaça la fillette, heureux qu'elle soit encore vivante. Il portait en lui le chagrin et la colère pour la mort de son maître. C'était un grand garçon brun et dégingandé. Il avait dix ans de plus que la fillette, il était une des rares personnes à connaître l'identité du père de celle-ci. Alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, la fillette reprit son geste mécanique de lui caresser sa tresse de Padawan. Il se redressa tout d'un coup. Il connaissait le danger et il lui dit : "Viens, petite sœur, viens Nawa, il nous faut partir, nous ne sommes pas assez forts pour combattre le Sith et les soldats.

- Mais nous devons nous battre ! Défendre le Temple ! trépigna t'elle

- A quoi cela servirait-il ? A mourir assurément. Nous ne sommes que des enfants. Il faut que nous partions… mais où ?

- Moi, je sais où ! Chez Dexter ! Voir ma mère.

- Pour aller jusque là-bas, nous risquons de nous faire arrêter une bonne douzaine de fois !

- On peut passer par les bas-fonds !

- C'est extrêmement dangereux !

- Pas plus qu'ici.

- Très bien. Suis-moi."

Il l'entraîna avec lui afin de quitter les salles de classe. Ils s'arrêtèrent de nombreuses fois pour éviter les soldats-clones. Nawa utilisait ses pouvoirs pour occulter aussi son camarade. Il leur fallut de longues minutes dans les magnifiques couloirs du Temple Jedi pour en rejoindre les sous-sols. Bail tenait toujours fermement la main de la fillette et l'amena vers un escalier dérobé. Le jeune garçon expliqua en chuchotant : "C'est par-là que l'on passe avec les copains pour s'amuser la nuit !". Ils arrivèrent devant un sas sécurisé interdisant l'accès en provenance de l'extérieur. Ils l'ouvrirent. Ils entrèrent dans un des milliers de tunnels des bas-fonds. Ils commencèrent à courir. Soudain, un tir de blaster les rata de peu. Bail lui dit : "Continue, je m'occupe d'eux".

De fait, elle avait reprit sa course quand au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait décidé de l'attendre. Elle savait comment aller "Chez Dexter" mais elle voulait, dans sa fuite, être accompagnée par un autre jedi. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se cacha dans ce boyau.

Elle attendit une vingtaine de minutes avec sous ses yeux le cadavre du rat géant. Seule sa respiration et la chute des gouttes frappant le sol moisi du tunnel étaient audibles. La fillette se balançait d'avant en arrière tant elle s'inquiétait pour son ami. Néanmoins, elle se leva car elle s'apprêtait à repartir. Quand elle entendit un bruit de pas. Elle envoya un message télépathique en espérant "toucher" son compagnon et non pas le Sith. Ce fut Bail qui lui répondit que c'était lui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras avant de le lâcher. Il était blessé. Il la prit par la main. Ils parcoururent les quelques kilomètres en silence et aux aguets, découpant de leurs sabre-lasers tout prédateur s'approchant de trop près.

Quand ils ressortirent du tunnel, il faisait nuit sur Coruscant. Ils étaient tout crottés et épuisés de fatigue. Ils tournèrent la tête dans la direction du Temple. Même d'aussi loin, les flammes et la fumée s'en échappant étaient très visibles. Ils se regardèrent, inquiets. S'en était fini de ce qui faisait leur vie… qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

Ils prirent la direction du restaurant "Chez Dexter", il était bondé. Par crainte, que l'on reconnaisse les Jedis en eux, ils passèrent par la porte de service et se cachèrent dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle était encombrée de nombreuses caisses et autres bidons ainsi que par des poubelles débordées. Ils trouvèrent un coin où ils se terrèrent. Ils entendaient les conversations des clients. Elles tournaient autour de la traîtrise des Jedi qui avaient voulu prendre le pouvoir et tuer le Chancelier Palpatine. Ils entendirent aussi les noms de Mace Windu et Yoda associés avec le mot "mort". Le brouhaha dura quelques heures. Nawa Ibo s'était endormie dans les bras de Bail. L'arrière-boutique s'éclaira et une jeune femme blonde habillée de bleue y entra. C'était Hermione Bagwa qui cria en voyant sa fille.

- Oh, Nawa, tu es vivante !

- Maman, ils les ont tous tués, tous…

Le jeune padawan se leva en chancelant et la fillette se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant. Un personnage corpulent à quatre bras entra à son tour. Quand Dexter, car c'était son nom, vit les enfants. Il repartit vers le bar voir ses derniers clients. Son plus vieux client, Artie Batoo, était encore là ainsi qu'un parieur et sa compagne Twi'lek.

- Madame et messieurs, je dois fermer un peu plus tôt ce soir !

- Ehhh, Dexter… c'est bien la première fois que je te vois faire ça !

- Que veux-tu ! J'ai des amis qui viennent d'arriver, il faut bien que je m'occupe d'eux.

Le couple paya son dû et sortit sans rechigner. Quant au vieil Artie, il traîna des pieds et dit :

- Allez, Dexter, laisses-moi rester, ma femme et moi on s'est encore disputés, et je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer

- Voyons… Artie… comme d'habitude, elle va te refaire son fameux ragoût que tu aimes tant et cela va s'arranger. Allez… sois gentil, rentre chez toi !

- D'accord, d'accord, à bientôt…

Dexter se dépêcha de fermer sa boutique et de mettre hors circuit sa droïde-serveuse WA-7 qui commençait à se montrer un peu trop curieuse. Alors qu'Hermione soignait le jeune garçon, Dexter s'approcha et s'adressa à lui : "Racontes-moi, Bail…

- Cela a commencé par une rumeur que les Maîtres Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar et Saesee Tiin sont allés arrêter le Chancelier Palpatine. Ils auraient obtenu l'information qu'il avait maille à partir avec les séparatistes.

- Cela ne m'étonnerai pas de lui, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Surtout depuis la motion de censure contre le Chancelier Valorum, grogna Dexter

- Plus tard, certains maîtres ont vu des centaines de soldats-clones se diriger vers notre Temple et une autre rumeur courut qu'un seigneur Sith les commandait. Ce seigneur Sith était vêtu comme un jedi, je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Moi si, je l'ai vu, c'était Maître Anakin Skywalker, intervint Nawa

- Le traître !!! s'écria Bail

- Non, je ne comprends pas… lui qui a tant fait pour la République, s'étonna Hermione, Obi Wan va être malheureux et déçu d'apprendre cela !

- Comment un héros peut-il se comporter ainsi envers ses coreligionnaires ? Mais… n'est-ce pas lui qui a sauvé Palpatine ? Peut-être l'a-t'il un peu trop fréquenté ? C'est navrant, oui, c'est vraiment navrant. En attendant, Bail, continue, reprit Dexter

- Ils ont tué tous ceux qu'ils trouvaient sur leur chemin. Tous les maîtres présents ont été tués. Ils étaient plus de vingt à tirer sur Jocasta. Alors que de loin, je suivais mon camarade Zett Jukassa, je les ai vus sur une plate-forme le poursuivre. Le sénateur Organa a bien essayé de le protéger mais les soldats l'ont menacé et ont fini par tuer le padawan. Je suis descendu le plus vite possible pour essayer de retrouver Nawa. Et là, des dizaines de novices étaient au sol… morts même les plus petits qui avaient à peine commencé leur formation ! Je n'ai pas osé aller dans la pouponnière voir les tout-petits. Plus tard, dans une des salles, j'ai vu Nawa tirant son sabre-laser prête à poursuivre ces meurtriers. Nous avons prit les sous-sols du Temple, puis les bas-fonds.

- Les bas-fonds ! s'écria Hermione.

- Oui, et nous voilà !

- Ils ont survécu au Sith et aux soldats-clones, ils ont survécu aux bas-fonds… Incroyable !!! rugit Dexter.

Il était néanmoins effaré et avait comprit que des jours sombres allaient venir pour l'ensemble de la galaxie. Il repensa à son ami, le Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi et se demanda combien de valeureux Jedi avait été tués.

- Bien maintenant, il faut vous mettre à l'abri. Le problème est qu'il faut éviter de vous faire remarquer. Sans compter que ceux qui ont la Force sont capables de se détecter entre eux !

- Dexter, depuis l'attaque, Nawa occulte ses pouvoirs ainsi que les miens et ce depuis que je l'ai retrouvée.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un tel pouvoir, surtout aussi puissant !

- Tu as raison, Hermione, et surtout aussi jeune dit Dexter suivit d'un sifflement.

Il reprit en s'adressant à la fillette

- Te penses-tu capable de tenir jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau qui vous emmènera parte en hyperespace ?

- Oui, mais j'ai besoin que Bail reste avec moi pour que je puise un peu dans Sa Force.

- Aah, c'est pour cela que je me sens parfois un peu faible !

- Oui, répondit-elle timidement

- Ce n'est pas grave, viens dans mes bras te ressourcer, petite sœur !

- Bon et bien moi, je m'occupe de votre voyage, de vos faux papiers et de vous trouver à vous habiller autrement qu'en Jedi.

- Quant à moi, je vais retirer de l'argent toute de suite. Cet argent, c'est le père de Nawa qui l'avait mit à sa disposition en cas d'urgence.

Ils emmenèrent les enfants à l'appartement d'Hermione car le restaurant du quadriman était trop fréquenté pour y laisser deux jeunes Jedis. Ils les y laissèrent avec de la nourriture qu'ils avaient rapportée du restaurant. Bail se doucha et passa un peignoir, et poussa sa petite camarade à faire de même. Ils s'assirent devant l'écran des informations. On y voyait l'Empereur qui y annonçait sa décision d'annihiler l'Ordre Jedi et recouvrir cela de mots mensongers accusant les Jedis des pires méfaits contre lui et la République. En voyant, les images du Temple saccagé, Nawa laissa couler ses pleurs tandis que son compagnon serrait des poings et des dents. Ils s'endormirent à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Dexter et Hermione les réveillèrent. Ils s'étaient organisés pour trouver des transports qui emmèneraient les enfants sur une planète très éloignée du Noyau. Sur cette planète vivait le clone d'un Maître Jedi. L'esprit de ce Jedi avait été transféré dans le clone. Il était devenu ermite et seul le père de la fillette connaissait son existence. Au cours de ses démarches, Dexter avait apprit que plusieurs centaines de Jedi avaient été tués rien que dans le Temple Jedi, y compris les enfants, et aussi que partout dans la Galaxie, les soldats-clones avaient assassiné les Jedi qui les commandaient.

Ces quelques heures que Bagwa passa avec sa mère furent loin de la réconforter. Elle ne la verrait plus jamais, elle le savait, elle l'avait "vu". Et Hermione n'avait pas réussi à lui faire oublier ne serait-ce que quelques secondes la vision d'horreur du Temple dévasté. Habillés comme de petits citadins de Coruscant, Bail et Nawa se virent confier de faux papiers. Nawa avait l'unique mission d'occulter leurs pouvoirs, ce qui s'avéra très fatigant car elle le faisait depuis l'arrivée du Sith au Temple.

Le surlendemain du massacre, Dexter et Hermione les conduisirent au spatio-port le plus proche pour leur première destination, Taanab. De très nombreuses patrouilles contrôlaient les personnes suspectées d'être des Jedis rescapés. Hermione craignait que les bases de données du Temple n'informent ces hommes que sa fille était une Jedi, elle s'en ouvrit à voix basse à Dexter.

- Dexter, et si Palpatine avait décortiqué les bases de données pour savoir où se trouvent les parents des enfants Jedis ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y avait des centaines de novices, il faudrait qu'ils sachent que ces deux enfants ont survécu et trouver qui ils sont ! Ensuite, les papiers que m'a vendu mon faussaire habituel sont garantis, il a une très bonne réputation !

- Je m'inquiète, regardes-les, leur démarche dévoile leur véritable nature, leurs regards sur les patrouilles révèlent leurs craintes…

Son patron examinait les enfants. Les pleurs coulaient sur les joues de la fillette qui sursautait au moindre bruit. Bail avait un peu trop tendance à dévisager les soldats-clones.

- Tu as raison…

- Je vais leur dire d'être plus discrets…

- Oui, fait cela.

Alors qu'Hermione leur expliqua ses craintes, Nawa se dit qu'elle devait retenir ses pleurs, grandir, rejoindre ce maître Jedi, et oublier que son père était sans nul doute mort. Les deux adultes réussirent à les rasséréner. Dexter remit alors des crédits aux enfants et leurs titres de transport pour les nombreuses escales successives qu'ils allaient effectuer. Le silence était de mise. Hermione avait remit à Nawa un hologramme du père de la fillette et d'elle-même s'enlaçant. La fillette souriait pour la première fois depuis des heures. Le droïde-contrôleur les avertit pour la dernière fois du départ. Ils montèrent à bord du vaisseau-cargo en se retournant plusieurs fois sur les deux adultes. Sur un dernier signe de la main de Hermione, le sas se referma.

Les deux jeunes Jedis se trouvèrent deux places proches d'un hublot. Quand le vaisseau décolla, leur cœur se serra de voir s'éloigner petit à petit tout ce qui faisait leur vie. Une fois sorti de l'atmosphère de Coruscant, le capitaine fit ses calculs pour le saut en hyperespace et les petits exilés virent disparaître leur planète dans un éclair.

Le voyage fut long et les sauts de puces incessants que Dexter leur avait imposé, les contraignaient à changer d'escale sans discontinuer. Ils durent parfois attendre plusieurs jours entre chaque voyage. Ils rencontrèrent des races qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues. Ils se promenèrent dans de nombreux quartiers sur ces planètes, leur préféré étant à chaque fois celui des contrebandiers qui était le plus animé. Ils assimilèrent rapidement quelques autres langages, eux qui ne connaissaient que le basic. Afin, de se faire un peu d'argent, Bail joua souvent aux jeux de hasard. Il utilisait ses pouvoirs de Jedi afin de gagner. Certes, il était conscient que c'était "mal" pour un Jedi de le faire mais nécessité fait loi. En effet, ce qui est nécessaire à leur vie ayant toujours été pourvu par l'Ordre, ils ignoraient comment gérer leurs finances et leur petit pécule se réduisait en peau de chagrin.

Après un énième saut de puce, ils arrivèrent finalement au dernier monde : Belkadan. C'était la dernière escale avant la planète Amuud, où vivait le vieux maître. Bail, qui avait son diplôme de pilote, acheta, avec les crédits confiés par Hermione et réservés à cet effet, un vaisseau d'occasion. Il s'agissait d'un vaisseau de patrouille et d'attaque de classe Firespray de Kuat Systems Engineering. Il prit la route au cours de laquelle Nawa put enfin dormir. En effet, la fillette n'arrivait plus à occulter leurs pouvoirs. Après un court saut en hyperespace, le jeune garçon se posa dans une petite clairière au milieu d'une forêt prodigieusement vaste. Il réussit à cacher le vaisseau sous le faîte d'un arbre immense, puis il le recouvrit de branchages et de mousses grâce à la force.

Il remonta à bord du vaisseau et réveilla Nawa qui dormait très profondément. Elle émergea avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il s'habilla en padawan et aida la fillette à faire de même. Il l'admonesta en voyant qu'elle se rendormait entre chaque pièce de vêtement. Ensuite, il prépara leurs sacs à dos déformés par leurs multiples voyages et remplit leurs gourdes d'eau. Poussant Nawa dehors, il referma le sas et saisit le code de fermeture.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, il trouva sa condisciple allongée contre la paroi et encore endormie. Pour une énième fois, il houspilla la fillette pour qu'elle avance.

- Allez, petite sœur, réveilles-toi nous avons encore de la route à faire.

- Mummm, j'suis fatiguée, Bail.

- Du courage, on va bientôt arriver.

Ils marchèrent de nombreuses heures puis décidèrent d'une étape. Dans l'inconscience de la jeunesse, ils dormirent d'un sommeil très profond et à même le sol. De grosses pattes félines se posèrent sur une branche. L'animal, un Wrix, s'approcha à pas feutrés des jeunes étourdis. Ce fut la fillette qu'il aborda. Sa grosse tête aux dents acérées se pencha au-dessus de celle de la petite humaine. Elle se mit à frissonner de froid. Le wrix s'allongea alors contre elle. La fillette bougea dans son sommeil et agrippa la chaude fourrure de l'animal. Pour la première fois, depuis des semaines, on put lire de la sérénité sur son visage.

L'aube était en train poindre à travers les arbres, les oiseaux sifflotaient une ode au jour qui se lève. Le jeune Padawan se réveilla aussi et commença à s'étirer. Il arrêta soudain son geste en regardant sa petite compagne toujours allongée contre le wrix.

- Nawa, petite sœur, réveilles-toi !

- Muuumm, quoi, pas déjà !!!

- Nawa, réveilles-toi doucement…

- Mummmm, oooohhh…

Elle se redressa doucement en caressant la chatoyante fourrure en passant. L'animal s'étira aussi en dévisageant Bail qui venait d'allumer son sabre-laser.

- Bien, c'est bien, reprit Bail… recule maintenant…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un wrix, c'est très dangereux.

- Mais non, il m'a tenu chaud cette nuit, j'avais froid…

- C'est cela… juste avant de te manger, oui…

- Mais non, je l'ai senti, il voulait me réchauffer…

- Nawa, pitié, recule !

- Non… éteins ton sabre !

- Il va te tuer !!!

- Non… tu éteins ton sabre, Bail !!! C'est mon ami…

Là-dessus, l'animal, qui regardait les enfants d'un air étonné, finit par détaler dans la forêt.

- Au revoir, Ronron…

- Tu lui as donné un nom !

- Ben oui, tu ne trouves pas que cela lui va bien…

- Et pourquoi l'as-tu appelé comme cela ?

- Ben… parce que quand il dort… il fait "ronronronronron" !!!

Sur cette dernière répartie de sa camarade, Bail partit dans un immense éclat de rire qui résonna autour de lui faisant fuir de nombreux oiseaux dans les airs. Il s'en tenait les côtes. La totalité du stress accumulé depuis leur départ s'était évacué grâce à ce rire. Une fois calmé, il prépara leur petit déjeuner. Cette nuit avait été très reposante, si bien qu'ils furent dynamiques et progressèrent à grands pas pour arriver à la petite clairière indiquée par un plan que leur avait remit Hermione.

Cette clairière était vallonnée, délicieusement ombragée de ci de là, un petit ruisseau ondulait en la traversant. Au sommet d'une petite colline, un tuyau de cheminée laissait échapper de la fumée. Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrirent et remarquèrent qu'elle se trouvait sur le côté, enfoncée dans le sol. Ils virent en sortir un homme recouvert de la toge des Jedi. L'homme avait un visage grave et mince. Il s'approcha des novices et leur dit : "Bonjour, jeunes Padawans… qui donc vous envoie ?

- Le maître Obi Wan Kenobi… vous connaissez ?

- Oui, oui, Obi Wan… dit-il en hochant de la tête. Comment va t'il ?

- Normalement, il est mort comme tous les maîtres Jedi en missions, tués par les soldats-clones et un seigneur Sith sur les ordres de l'Empereur, reprit Bail en voyant le chagrin de sa petite compagne.

- Oui, oui, j'ai bien senti la Force m'en informer. Pour chaque Jedi qui tombait sous les coups de leurs ennemis… j'ai senti mon cœur qui manquait un battement.

- J'ai vu ce seigneur Sith tuer tous mes camarades sous mes yeux, gémit Nawa,

- Oui, oui… Jeune élève, ne laisses pas la Force s'obscurcir en toi… Tu as des capacités phénoménales… jamais je n'ai ressenti cela !!! Mais…. Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je suis maître Sifoo Dyas. La double lettre de mon prénom est la marque de mon état, je suis un clone. Les Kaminiens, de grands cloneurs, s'étaient pris d'amitié pour moi et décidèrent de créer un clone. Mon esprit y a été transféré. Je suis en partie responsable de l'existence de cette armée de soldats-clones qui sert maintenant l'Empereur. Vous voyez les nouvelles me sont arrivées jusqu'ici !

- Moi, je suis Bail Lesa, j'étais le padawan de Jocasta Nu, la grande archiviste du Temple Jedi, j'ai quatorze ans.

- Oui, oui, j'ai connu Jocasta, une perfectionniste peu portée sur le combat. Et toi, petite à la Force si puissante, qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Nawa Ibo Bagwa, fille de Hermione Bagwa, j'étais dans la section éduquée par Obi Wan Kenobi.

- Elle a quatre ans, dit Bail

- Vous trouvez que la Force est puissante en moi ? reprit la fillette

- Oui, oui, j'ai senti arriver votre vaisseau mais pas qu'il se posait. Lorsque j'ai compris que c'était un Jedi qui pratiquait cela, imagine mon étonnement de découvrir que c'était toi, petit bout de femme !

- Je croyais que tous les Jedi pouvaient faire cela ! dit-elle dans une moue enfantine.

- Oui, oui… si seulement c'était possible… tous les Jedi auraient survécu mais que sais-tu faire à part occulter tes pouvoirs ?

- Je sais me rendre invisible.

- Oui, oui, très bon complément de l'occultation.

- Je me bats très mal mais je suis très forte en télékinésie ou pour créer un bouclier protecteur.

- Oui, oui, et je sens que tes possibilités ne se limitent pas à ces quelques pouvoirs… hélas… que ce soit ton camarade ou toi, je sens bien que votre souffrance, votre chagrin et votre colère vous amènent du côté obscur de la Force. Nous allons commencer à travailler sur cela. En attendant, venez, un bon repas vous attend. Je vous ai aussi préparé une chambre

Les jeunes Jedi suivirent l'impressionnant personnage. Tandis que celui-ci préparait le dîner, les enfants scrutèrent le logement. Les murs couverts à la chaux étaient creusés dans la terre, la pièce principale était tout en arrondi. Les ouvertures formaient des arches elles aussi arrondies. Une étagère en bois suivait le mur principal. Elle était chargée d'Holocrons et d'Hologrammes. Les enfants devinèrent que cet endroit regorgeait du Savoir. Le Maître chantonnait. Ils sourirent en reconnaissant un air égrillard provenant de Corellia. Ils continuèrent à observer la "maison". Sur une patère reposait la cape que Sifoo Dyas avait accroché en arrivant. Son sabre-laser reposait sur un présentoir. Le vieil homme leur demanda de mettre la table. Ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ils purent ingérer un véritable repas. Au cours de celui-ci, le Maître leur posa beaucoup de questions sur eux-mêmes, ainsi que sur les derniers événements. Puis vint le temps d'aller se coucher. Une fois au lit, ils papotèrent un peu.

- Petite sœur, as-tu remarqué qu'il dit toujours "oui, oui" pour commencer une phrase ? ria Bail

- Oui, oui……. et après il tapote son poignet gauche avec son index droit.

- Je crois que nous sommes bien tombés avec lui !

- Il nous protègera de l'Empire ? intervint la fillette

- Je crois plutôt qu'il nous protégera de nous !

- Jeunes Padawans…. C'est l'heure de dormir, cria le vieux maître…

- Il n'a pas dit "oui, oui" exulta Nawa en fermant la lumière".

Le lendemain matin, le vieux maître se levant rigoureusement en même temps que le soleil, vint réveiller ses disciples. En quelques minutes, les jeunes Jedi se lavèrent et se revêtirent à nouveau de leur tunique de Jedi. Sifoo Dyas les attendaient dans la clairière et les firent s'asseoir en tailleur en face de lui.

- Oui, oui… Avant de travailler, je voulais vous poser une question. Etes-vous frère et sœur ?

- Nooon, s'écrièrent ensemble les enfants.

- Oui, oui, pourquoi donc l'appelles-tu petite sœur, alors ?

- Parce que je la connais depuis qu'elle est née et comme je suis enfant unique !

- Oui, oui. Bien… nous allons commencer, maintenant… Je veux que vous repensiez aux êtres aimés… Respirez… noooonnn… noooonnn… écoutez-moi, ne repensez qu'aux bonnes choses que vous avez vécues avec eux, rien que cela !

- Sniiifff…. gémit Nawa

- Allons enfants, je vous ai dit repensez aux bonnes choses… entendez-moi… uniquement les bonnes choses… uniquement… voilààà…. Laissez venir la Force en vous, laissez la forêt et ses habitants vous guider dans la Force, sentez la Force en elle…."

Ainsi, pendant une grande partie de la journée, les enfants méditèrent et se rappelèrent les bons souvenirs avec leurs proches. Le Maître décida de mettre un terme à cette longue journée de travail.

- Oui, oui, c'était très bien mes jeunes jedis… maintenant nous allons rentrer nous reposer.

- Maître ?

- Nawa ?

- Je peux me promener dans la forêt ?

- Je suis d'accord mais ne sois pas longue, reviens avant la nuit et fais attention aux prédateurs !

- Oui, Maître… je n'ai pas peur… Maître !

La fillette s'enfonça dans la forêt à la recherche de Ronron, le wrix qui était venu la réchauffer. Elle, qui n'avait connu que le Temple et la ville de Coruscant, étrangement était dans cette forêt comme un poisson dans l'eau. Elle ne s'était jamais autant sentie à son aise. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué en arrivant la veille mais les feuilles et les fines branches des arbres bruissaient et tremblaient sur son passage. Comme pour lui indiquer qu'ils la reconnaissaient ! Elle s'approcha d'un arbre vénérable qui semblait avoir des siècles d'existence. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il lui parla. Il lui "donna" un peu de sa Force et de son énergie. Il lui désigna les arbres en train de mourir et lui montra les endroits où de petites sources suintaient entre les racines des arbres les plus anciens et honorables. Alors qu'elle se détachait du "vénérable", ainsi qu'elle le nommait dans sa tête, un feulement léger se fit entendre. Elle fit quelques pas dans la direction du gémissement. Et elle vit Ronron qui boitillait vers elle. Du haut de ses quatre ans, la fillette comprit que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait attirée par la forêt. Elle s'approcha du wrix qui fit de même en boitillant. Elle s'assit sur une branche et l'animal posa sa grosse patte sur les genoux de la fillette. A deux mains, elle prit la patte qu'elle retourna. Une énorme écharde était plantée entre les coussinets du félin. Elle tira dessus mais le corps étranger était bien enfoncé. Toute petite qu'elle était, elle s'ingénia à faire venir en elle la Force que les arbres lui donnaient généreusement. Ainsi, une main au-dessus de l'écharde, elle usa de la Force pour la sortir de la patte mais elle ne contrôla pas sa puissance et le morceau de bois lui érafla le front au passage. Tout en secouant la tête, elle apposa ses mains sur la blessure de laquelle sourdait un peu de sang. Instinctivement et toujours en utilisant la Force, elle soigna la blessure de son ami. Cela lui prit très longtemps car c'était un pouvoir qu'elle n'avait jamais mit en application et qu'on ne lui avait pas enseigné. Quand ce fut fait, le wrix retira sa patte, sortit son immense langue râpeuse et la passa sur le visage de la fillette. La figure dégoulinant de bave, la fillette se mit à glousser et enlaça le félin qui se mit à ronronner. D'autres wrix s'approchèrent aussi et s'installèrent tout autour des deux amis. Nawa se mit alors à chanter une vieille berceuse que sa mère lui chantait quand elle était toute petite. Cette berceuse parlait de la forêt et de ses habitants. C'était un chant issu des rares populations qui vivaient sur Dantooine. Elle savait que son grand-père maternel était natif de cette planète. Quand elle eut finit sa chanson, elle embrassa Ronron et rejoignit la petite maison sous la terre.

Les jours qui suivirent, ils travaillèrent sur les raisons de leur colère et leur souffrance. Pendant de très nombreux mois, ils apprirent à combattre le côté Obscur vers lequel leur chagrin, leur souffrance et leur colère les tendaient. Dans les mois suivants, leur Maître leur faisait travailler simultanément leurs pouvoirs et le combat au sabre-laser !

Un jour, en fin d'après-midi, alors que Nawa se trouvait encore une fois dans la forêt, le Maître et Bail virent arriver un vaisseau au-dessus de leur prairie. Celui-ci alla se poser de nombreux mètres plus loin. Ils virent arriver un homme brun au teint mat accompagné d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux n'ayant pas plus de neuf ans. Il avait un visage très grave et triste.

- Bonjour, Maître Sifoo Dyas… je suis Bail Organa…

- Oui, oui, Sénateur, bonjour… Vous m'amenez un nouvel élève ?

- Il a échappé à un massacre où son Maître a été tué. Il s'appelle Morgan Etima. Il est sourd de naissance mais ses autres sens sont très développés palliés qui plus est par la Force ! Le prenez-vous avec vous ?

- Oui, oui, cela va de soi… Dîtes-moi avez-vous rencontré beaucoup de Jedis survivants ?

- Très peu, à part vous, ces enfants… Maître Yoda et Maître Obi Wan Kenobi, je n'en rencontre plus guère. Palpatine et Dark Vador sont très efficaces ainsi que leurs chasseurs de Jedi.

- Oui, oui, nous en avons pressentis quelques-uns dans l'orbite de cette planète ! Ainsi… d'autres maîtres ont survécu !

- Dîtes-moi, vous avez récupéré beaucoup d'autres enfants ? demanda le sénateur.

- Celui-ci était accompagné d'une petite de quatre ans, ils sont venus seuls de Coruscant, ils ont survécu au massacre du Temple !

- C'est impossible, il n'y avait aucun survivant !

- Si nous avons survécu, intervint Bail, je vous ai même vu sur une passerelle assister à l'exécution de mon camarade Zett Jukassa.

- Tu étais là ??? Mais comment avez-vous fait pour survivre ? C'est incroyable.

- La petite Nawa sait occulter ses pouvoirs et ceux des autres !

- Très intéressant comme pouvoir en ces temps troublés ! Bien, Maître Sifoo Dyas, je dois repartir pour Alderaan ! Je vais faire un petit détour par Dagobah voir mettre Yoda, souhaitez-vous que je lui laisse un message ?

- Oui, oui, dîtes-lui que je le contacterai prochainement.

- Très bien, je vous quitte donc. Que la Force soit avec vous !

Là-dessus, le sénateur remonta dans son vaisseau le Tantive et s'envola rapidement. C'est le moment que choisit la petite Nawa pour sortir de la forêt. Elle s'approcha de Morgan Etima en souriant. Le jeune garçon regarda la fillette en penchant la tête. Elle était couverte de taches de terre, ses cheveux emmêlés abritaient de nombreuses feuilles et brindilles.

- Bonjour !!! lui dit-elle

Il lui répondit télépathiquement.

- Je suis sourd… mais je sais lire sur les lèvres…

- L'Ordre ne t'a pas fait opérer ?

- Ils n'en voyaient pas la raison !

- Et toi ?

- Cela ne me gêne pas…

- Et tu ne pas parles que télépathiquement ?

- Et bien, seulement avec les Jedis ! Avec les non-Jedis, je ne parle pas !

- C'est triste !

- J'y suis habitué.

- Et là, tu ne parles qu'à moi ? Ou les autres peuvent t'entendre ?

- Eeeeeeh, je suis un Jedi… je parle à qui je veux en télépathie.

Là-dessus, le Maître, interrompant leur conversation télépathique, les emmena à l'intérieur. Il se sacrifia et remit à son nouvel élève son propre matelas. Il s'en fit un avec des fougères et du fourrage. Une petite main tira sur sa cape. La fillette qui avait maintenant plus de cinq ans regardait son Maître avec anxiété.

- Oui, oui, Nawa, que veux-tu ?

- Je peux consulter les holocrons ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr mais qu'espères-tu y trouver ?

- Et bien…je me rappelle avoir vu une fois dans une rue de Coruscant une dame et sa petite fille parler avec les mains… Maman m'a dit que c'était sûrement parce que la petite fille était sourde.

- Oui, oui, il existe un langage pour parler avec les mains… mais beaucoup de sourds préfèrent se faire opérer et reconstituer leur audition.

- Maman m'a dit que la religion de certaines personnes leur interdisait.

- Oui, oui, certains disent que s'ils sont nés sourds et qu'il y avait sûrement une raison plus profonde qu'un simple accident génétique ou médical pour qu'ils le soient !

- Alors, je peux consulter les holocrons ? C'est pour pouvoir "parler" avec Morgan.

- Oui, oui, va, mon enfant.

Là-dessus, la fillette prit un des holocrons. Durant les mois qui suivirent, elle apprit rapidement ce langage avec les mains. Elle s'évertua à l'apprendre aux trois autres Jedis. Si bien, que le jeune sourd put enfin utiliser un langage un peu plus reposant que l'utilisation de la télépathie. Les années s'écoulèrent… lentement… au rythme de la nature… Les trois enfants grandirent en taille et en Force.

Amuud, 10 ans avant la Bataille de Yavin

Les années étaient passées… pendant lesquels, les jeunes Jedi mûrirent et se formèrent. Nawa avait décuplé ses pouvoirs existants et en avait acquit de nouveaux. Elle obtint celui de se ressourcer dans la Force en dehors de celle d'un Jedi, celui de se téléporter et celui de lire dans les souvenirs des gens. Quant à Bail et Morgan, ils avaient atteint la forme V du combat Jedi et Bail, lui, était fier d'avoir réussi à combattre le côté obscur.

Leur Maître avait effectué avec eux des missions décidées en concertation avec d'autres Maîtres survivants et suite à des échanges codés. Ils restaient des Jedis dont la mission est de protéger les peuples et les planètes. De nombreuses fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la route de Dark Vador ou de ses chasseurs de Jedis et chaque fois les pouvoirs de la fillette les avaient protégés. Sifoo Dyas avait retrouvé son vieil ami Yoda et prit des contacts avec la Rébellion. Son interlocutrice privilégiée était Mon Mothma. Ils avaient aussi accompli quelques missions simples pour l'Alliance. Ils veillaient à ne pas se trouver dans l'œil du cyclone destructeur des Jedis ! Au cours, de leurs missions, ils avaient souvent utilisé le langage des signes, pour être à la fois silencieux et indétectables dans la Force.

En ce jour, de réveil de la nature, le vieux maître les attendait comme à l'habitude dans la clairière. Il les vit s'avancer tous les trois vers lui. Toute cette jeunesse bouillonnait de vie et lui apportait un dynamisme sans pareil. A vingt-quatre ans, Bail était devenu un homme magnifique à la musculature conséquente. Tout en lui respirait le charme et l'assurance des correlliens. Il aspirait à quitter Amuud. Morgan quant à lui avait atteint l'âge dix-huit ans, sa chevelure de feu flamboyait au soleil. Le jeune homme natif de Katooine restait dégingandé mais était lui aussi un beau jeune homme. Enfin, Nawa qui était entrée de plein fouet dans l'adolescence trois auparavant avait déjà à quatorze ans des formes foncièrement féminines. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui descendaient en dessous des fesses. Ses yeux bleus avaient l'éclat d'un saphir. Bail s'adressa à son Maître.

- N'était-ce pas notre jour de repos aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, oui mais ceci est un GRAND jour ! Comme tu as fabriqué ton sabre, il y a déjà quelques semaines déjà, je pense qu'il est temps que je t'ordonne Chevalier Jedi ! Donc… (silence) moi… Maître Jedi, Sifoo Dyas, (silence) par carence du Conseil Jedi et en accord avec Maître Yoda, (silence) je te nomme, (silence) Bail Lesa, (silence) Chevalier Jedi (coupant la tresse de padawan). Voilà Bail, maintenant tu es maître de ta vie. Rien ne t'oblige à rester avec nous, surtout que je t'ai souvent entendu dire que tu désirais rejoindre définitivement et à temps plein la Rébellion.

- Certes, Maître ! Et je n'ai jamais oublié ce qu'était la vie des Jedi au temps de la République. Nous en faisions partie intégrante. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes pourchassés comme des bêtes. Au moins, avec la Rébellion, je n'aurais nul besoin de me cacher et je mettrais en avant mon meilleur talent : celui de pilote.

- S'il te plait, Bail, ne t'en va pas… avec qui parlerais-je de nos souvenirs du Temple ?

- Voyons, Nawa… Tu étais si jeune que tu as plus de souvenirs ici que là-bas !!! Quand toi aussi tu seras prête, tu pourras me rejoindre et puis tu dois encore maîtriser tes pouvoirs… ils sont si puissants. Et puis tu as Morgan !

- Oui, oui… je vois dans l'avenir, Nawa, que tu feras partie de la Rébellion…

- Pfuuu, cela ne m'intéresse pas !

- De toute façon, c'est entendu, je pars demain !

- Oui, oui, tu prends ton destin en main, c'est bien et n'oublie pas la Compassion !

Ils rentrèrent dans la cabane un peu attristés. Nawa se terrait dans sa chambre. Bail vint l'y rejoindre. Sa haute stature et son sourire charmeur avaient réussi à persuader la jeune adolescente qu'elle en était amoureuse. Il lui tendit sa tresse de Padawan que le Maître lui avait coupé.

- Tiens, petite sœur, c'est cadeau, pour penser à moi !

- Comme si je pouvais t'oublier !

- Allons, ne pleures pas ! Je reviendrais passer mes permissions avec vous !

- Oh, tu vas tellement me manquer Bail !

Ils s'enlacèrent. La jeune fille de quatorze ans pleurait. Il se mit à embrasser ses joues et à recueillir ses larmes. Nawa, elle, chercha alors la bouche de son compagnon. Il la repoussa.

- Non, Nawa… tu es comme ma petite sœur !

- Je t'aime… Bail !

- Oui, mais tu m'aimes comme un frère et ton chagrin te pousse à croire que tu m'aimes autrement !

- Non, avant que tu te décides à partir, je t'aimais déjà autrement.

- Alors, c'est parce que tu n'as pas d'autres jeunes hommes autour de toi ! Attends un peu et tu rencontreras celui qui fera vraiment battre ton cœur !

- Et Morgan et le Maître, ce ne sont pas des hommes peut-être ? Et puis c'est déjà le cas, tu es celui qui fait battre mon cœur !

- Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une très grande affection que tu as pour moi et s'il te plait, Nawa, fais-moi plaisir, ne gâchons pas ces derniers moments que nous passons ensemble !

- Bien… je ferais tout pour te faire plaisir.

Elle essuya ses larmes. Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois et partir rejoindre leur Maître et leur camarade. Finalement, ils firent un plantureux repas et jouèrent au sabacc. Le lendemain matin, Bail, levé avant tout le monde, était allé chercher le Firespray. Il avait bien veillé à l'entretenir régulièrement ces dix dernières années. Morgan était allé le rejoindre. Bail s'adressa à lui en langue des signes.

- S'il te plait, je te demande de la protéger !

- Bail, c'est une Jedi… cent fois plus puissante que moi…

- Protèges-là d'elle-même ! Où qu'elle aille, je te demande de la suivre comme ton ombre. J'en ai parlé à notre Maître, il est d'accord ! Il s'inquiète aussi pour elle !

- D'accord, je te promets de devenir son protecteur… mais elle ne va pas être contente du tout !

Alors que l'heure de son départ approchait, le vieux Maître et Nawa les rejoignirent. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui :

- Mais pourquoi veux-tu faire partie de la Rébellion ?

- Parce que c'est le devoir d'un jedi !

- Quel devoir ? De faire la Guerre ?

- Non, de soutenir le juste droit ! L'Empereur a déjà envahit des dizaines de planètes, il a exterminé des dizaines de peuples. Jamais la République n'a forcé les mondes à s'aligner sur ses règles. Jamais. Et ces dernières années, nos petites missions consistaient à aider la Rébellion ! Et je suis las de t'expliquer sans cesse mes motivations…

- Mais Bail, mes pouvoirs ne te protégeront pas si tu es loin.

- Je le sais bien mais je serais parmi les rebelles !

- Les missions d'infiltration te seront interdites.

- Cela tombe bien, je serais pilote ! Allez… ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'en sortirai.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Oui, oui, petite sœur dit-il riant et l'enlaçant.

Maître Sifoo Dyas s'était approché des trois jeunes gens qu'une amitié fraternelle unissait depuis si longtemps. Il savait que Bail aurait dû être Chevalier depuis longtemps mais il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour combattre les souffrances issues des souvenirs du Temple. Il aurait dû aussi prendre sa vie en main depuis longtemps mais sa "petite sœur" comptait beaucoup pour lui et s'il était resté plus longtemps, c'était pour elle.

- Oui, oui, jeune Chevalier jedi, je t'ai apporté tes rations de nourriture.

- Maître, vous allez me manquer ! Dès que possible, je vous ferais retourner le vaisseau… Allez… j'y vais.

- Oui, oui, et que la Force soit avec toi

- Que la Force soit avec toi, Bail, marmonna Nawa Ibo.

- Que la Force soit avec toi, signa Morgan

- Que la Force soit avec vous tous !

Bail sauta dans son vaisseau, mit son casque, démarra le moteur. Il fit un salut de la main et décolla rapidement.

- Il est partit bien vite. Comme un voleur !

- Oui, oui, pourtant il s'inquiétait beaucoup de te laisser…

- Oui, il est partit bien vite alors que j'ai une mauvaise impression pour sa vie ? Et pourquoi s'inquiéter pour moi puisque vous êtes là tous les deux pour vous veiller sur moi ?

- Oui, oui, mais "son" plus grand pouvoir était de te tenir hors du gouffre obscur !

- Cela me rappelle ce qu'il m'avait dit à notre arrivée. Il espérait que vous nous protégeriez de nous-même.

- Oui, oui… beaucoup de sagesse en lui. S'il revient, je pense que je le nommerais Maître.

- S'il revient ?

La jeune fille regarda son maître, choquée par ce "si". Elle s'enfuit, alors, dans la forêt en courant. Morgan essaya de l'arrêter et Sifoo Dyas la regarda en secouant de la tête.

Un tourbillon ! Un tourbillon vert et brun s'élevait au sein de la forêt. Les animaux se regardaient inquiets. Les moins courageux s'enfuyaient. Au cœur de ce tourbillon, un regard affûté pouvait déceler sans problème une silhouette assise en tailleur. Ce regard, le vieux maître l'avait. Suivi de près par Morgan, il s'approcha à pas mesuré en essayant d'atteindre l'esprit chagriné de son élève.

- Nawa… Nawa Ibo… écoutes-moi…

- Noonnnnn…

- Nawa Ibo Bagwa… écoutes-moi…

- Bien, je vous écoute.

- Je te demande d'essayer de retrouver ton ami dans l'espace…

- Huuummmm… il est en hyperespace…

- Bien, maintenant, sonde son cœur, je sais que tu en as le pouvoir.

- Il… il jubile, son esprit est plein de joie ! Il est impatient de les rallier. Il souhaite aussi que je le rejoigne plus tard.

- Oui, oui… tu vois… laisses ta tristesse et nourris-toi de sa joie de vivre.

- Merci, maître…

La poussière et les feuilles retombèrent au sol dévoilant la padawan empoussiérée. Son visage noir laissa apparaître un sourire blanc et la lumière de ses yeux bleus. Elle se releva et le maître la prit par les épaules la regarda dans les yeux.

- Oui, oui, c'est mieux hein ? Je te suggère maintenant d'aller te baigner à la cascade car c'est grandement nécessaire

- C'est un grand conseil, Maître, car je suis sûr que même un gamorréen ne voudrait pas l'embrasser ! dit Morgan avec ses mains après avoir lu sur les lèvres de son Maître.

Là-dessus, la jeune fille éclata de rire et partit se baigner en trottinant.

Quelques mois, plus tard. Dans l'espace… Près de Kashyyyk… Un escadron Y-Wing venait de passer en hyperespace mais un des vaisseaux n'avait pas bougé de sa position. Son pilote était en train d'incendier son unité D2. Une panne empêchait l'aile Y de passer en hyperespace et le Droïde tardait à la réparer. Bail, car c'était lui, décida de se mettre en méditation en attendant que le travail soit fait. Quelques temps plus tard, un sifflement le réveilla. Son droïde venait de détecter un vaisseau. Bail reconnut le "Slave-1" dont le propriétaire était un certain Boba Fett. Il fallait lui échapper tant pis pour l'hyperespace. Heureusement pour lui, son vieux vaisseau qu'il avait renvoyé à son Maître était de la même classe, il connaissait donc le fonctionnement du Slave-1. Il reprit en main son Y-Wing et prit la direction de Kashyyyk. Il mit la vitesse maximum. Le chasseur de prime le talonna. Bail utilisa la Force pour brouiller les écrans du Slave-1. Il entra dans l'atmosphère de la planète. Soudain, un court-circuit perturba le fonctionnement du vaisseau. Bail essaya tant bien que mal de rétablir la trajectoire mais il partit en vrille. Il se fracassa sur plusieurs arbres géants tandis que le Slave-1 passait au-dessus de lui. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Nawa se réveilla en sursaut ! Elle venait de voir en direct ce que vivait Bail de l'autre côté de la galaxie. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle se sentait oppressée. Non, il ne devait pas mourir. Comment l'aider ? Elle n'arriverait jamais à temps avec un vaisseau. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sans bruit, prit ses bottes à la main et s'éloigna de la cabane dans la terre. Elle enfila ses bottes et partit en courant dans la forêt. Elle s'y enfonça le plus loin possible. Elle arriva au milieu d'une minuscule prairie. Elle s'y assit et se mit en méditation.

Elle prit un peu de la Force autour d'elle et se prépara à la "sortie" de son corps. Sa respiration ralentissait de plus en plus, elle plongea profondément en transe. Sa conscience traversa la galaxie plus vite que n'aurait pu le faire le meilleur vaisseau. Il lui fallut quand même près d'une heure pour aborder Kashyyyk. Elle "vola" au dessus du vaisseau du chasseur de primes. Elle avança encore et finit par le voir à peine à quelques minutes du vaisseau de Bail. Elle continua son chemin et vit le Y-Wing gisant sur une plage. Elle trouva Bail et se glissa dans son esprit. Il était encore inconscient. Elle l'appela.

- Bail, Bail, réveilles-toi ! Bail, réveilles-toi, l'homme s'approche !

- Nawa……. C'est toi !?

- Oui, réveilles-toi, le chasseur de primes s'approche

- Mais Nawa, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il me pourchasse !

- Peu importe, bouges-toi !

- J'ai mal partout… Je crois que j'ai un bras cassé !

- Sors-toi de là ! Tu es un Jedi… Arrête de geindre ! Sors de là !!!

- D'accord… d'accord… Je récupère au moins du matériel.

- Oui, mais dépêches-toi.

- Et maintenant par où je vais ?

- Diriges-toi vers le sud ! Cours ! Je vais t'aider !

Ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, le Chevalier courut sur la longue plage, soutenu par son amie. Elle ne lui disait plus rien mais il savait qu'elle était là et qu'elle lui transmettait la Force. Comment elle pouvait se procurer autant de Force alors qu'elle était si loin ? Elle entendit sa question et lui répondit.

- Je puise dans la Force que je sens ici sur Kashyyyk.

- La Force est de plus en plus puissante en toi !

- Oui, mais arrêtons de parler que je puisse me concentrer.

Il continua sa course pendant quelques minutes. Au fil de l'eau et à plusieurs endroits de la plage, des épaves de véhicules de guerre gisaient et rouillaient. Il s'arrêta net devant des arbres extraordinaires. C'était d'anciennes habitations qui, apparemment, n'étaient pas abandonnées. Tout d'un coup, il se retrouva entouré de wookies. L'un d'entre-eux s'approcha de lui et lui parla en basique. Les mots étaient mâchouillés mais il comprenait le sens de la phrase.

- Vous êtes un pilote de la Rébellion ?

- Oui…

- Bienvenue…

- Merci beaucoup, mais je ne pense pas rester longtemps, je suis poursuivi par un chasseur de primes !

- Dommage, car vous êtes un Jedi n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- L'un de nos jeunes a la Force en lui et il a senti un puissant Jedi !

- Je ne suis pas si puissant que cela, une amie Jedis est dans mon esprit pour me protéger !

- Nous sommes si contents qu'il existe encore des Jedi dans cette galaxie !

- Je comprends, je connais votre participation à la cause ! Ce qui m'étonne c'est de trouver encore des Wookies sur Kashyyk !

- Nous sommes un peuple décimé et réduit en esclavage. Ceux qui se trouvent ici se sont soit évadés soit cachés dans des grottes. Le soutien que nous avons apporté à la République et aux Jedis, l'Empereur nous l'a fait payer !

- Il ne nous reste à tous, Jedis, Républicains et Wookies, que l'espoir ! Dites-moi, auriez-vous des soigneurs parmi vous ? Je crois que j'ai un bras cassé.

- Bien sûr, je vais chercher notre chaman ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où vous logerez car nous vous invitons !"

Bail suivit le chef wookie. Une fois arrivé à sa chambrée, il remercia son hôte et s'allongea sur le lit. C'était très confortable et, malgré le côté précaire de la situation wookie, agrémenté de tout le modernisme. Il appela Nawa.

Pendant tout ce temps-là, ailleurs sur la planète, Nawa s'évertuait à perturber la route du chasseur de primes. Elle excitait les animaux sauvages pour qu'ils l'attaquent ce qui l'obligeait à se battre ou à se cacher. Heureusement pour lui son armure était bourrée d'armes cachées lui permettant de se débarrasser rapidement de ces bêtes. Nawa faisait aussi tomber de lourds rochers ou des arbres wroshyr du haut de la falaise qui surplombait la plage. N'y tenant plus, l'homme s'arrêta pour boire et se reposer. C'est alors qu'il se pencha en avant ! Au bord de l'eau, un message était en train de s'écrire : "_Laisse le Jedi tranquille, va-t'en _!"

- Que me veux-tu ? Qui es-tu ?

"_Je suis aussi Jedi, je suis là pour protéger mon ami…", _ce nouveau message effaça le précédent.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

"_Tu devrais, je suis très puissante_…", fut-il écrit nerveusement.

- Je tuerais ton ami et dès que je le pourrais, je te tuerais toi aussi !

"_Comment ferais-tu ? Je suis loin, à l'autre bout de la galaxie_ !"

- Je trouverais un moyen !

"_Pourquoi veux-tu tuer des Jedis_ ?"

- Je vous déteste, non… je vous hais !

"_Mais que_…..".

L'écriture s'arrêta car ce fut à ce moment-là que Bail appela son amie.

- Nawa, réponds-moi !

- Oui ?

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je localise et je ralentis le chasseur de primes.

- Sais-tu ce qui le motive ?

- La Haine !

- Contre moi ?

- Non, contre les Jedi

- Comment sait-il que je suis Jedi ?

- Je n'ai pas encore réussi à le savoir, je ne voudrais pas trop puiser dans la Force. Patience, je t'en dirai plus d'ici quelques temps."

Le Chaman wookie vint poser une attelle et mettre un cataplasme sur l'endroit de la fracture. Il finit ses soins en donnant une décoction à Bail. Celui-ci la but sans trop rechigner, elle avait bon goût. Hélas, ce fut beaucoup trop tard que les deux Jedi se rendirent compte que c'était un somnifère. Ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans un sommeil lourd.

Quand le jeune homme se réveilla, Nawa n'était plus avec lui et il était attaché à un arbre. Les wookies l'avait-il trahi ? Du sang sourdait de diverses blessures et son attelle avait disparu ! Il était tout endolori. Il faisait nuit et une silhouette casquée était accroupie près d'un feu. Boba Fett se retourna vers lui. Il se releva, prit un boîtier dans un sac et se dirigea vers le jedi.

- Jedi, j'avais dit à ton amie que je te tuerais.

- Nawa, elle t'a parlé !?

- Oui, elle a écrit sur le sable.

- Sacrée Nawa !

- Trêve de bavardages, Jedi. Puisque tu es réveillé, je vais t'expliquer ce que je vais te faire ! Vois-tu ce que je tiens ? C'est un boîtier miniaturisé d'une machine inventé pour l'empereur. Elle sert à détecter les Jedi !

- Cela n'existe pas, seuls d'autres Jedi ou des Siths peuvent en détecter !

- Détrompes-toi ! Je vais te montrer ! Je mets la machine vers toi… regarde… vers moi… regarde !

- C'est comme cela que l'Empereur nous a poursuivis ! Tu es donc son serviteur !

- Non, j'ai eu cette machine au marché noir ! Je HAIS les Jedi et tu en es un ! Quand mes affaires m'en laissent le temps, je chasse les Jedis survivants. Tu vas mourir ! Je vais te libérer, te rendre ton sabre-laser. Et te laisser quelques minutes d'avance pour sauver ta vie.

- Pourquoi hais-tu les Jedi ?

- C'est un jedi qui a tué mon père !

- Je n'y suis pour rien ! Mais… dis-moi… les wookies t'ont-il remis à moi !

- Non, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'eux, je suis allé te chercher.

- Pas mal… ce sont de grands guerriers !

- Pour ce qu'il en reste, des vieillards, des femmes et des enfants !

- Tu ne les as pas tués, j'espère ?

- Non… mais maintenant… pars… et je TE tuerai !"

Il détacha le jedi et lui remit son sabre-laser en souriant méchamment. Bail le regarda intrigué puis se mit à courir. Son bras le lançait. Ah, si seulement le chaman ne l'avait pas endormi pour qu'il guérisse. Il essaya de contacter Nawa mais il n'avait pas ses capacités. En courant, il testa son sabre qui fonctionnait bien. Las, les rares minutes que lui avait laissé le chasseur de primes n'avaient pas suffit. Il entendit les premiers tirs de blasters. Il se cacha sous un arbre tombé. Il reprit sa respiration et essaya de détecter son chasseur. Il le sentit passer à côté de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit son chemin en essayant de retrouver le village wookie. Il dut se frayer un chemin parmi les broussailles et les jeunes futaies. Sa douleur dans le bras s'amplifia. Son souffle devint court. Si seulement il pouvait disposer de quelques minutes de plus pour retrouver son calme.

Alors qu'il courait depuis une dizaine de minutes. Quand à nouveau, un tir de blaster lui frôla le visage. Il était temps qu'il arrête de fuir. Il était Jedi ! Il devait affronter son destin. S'il devait mourir que ce soit en affrontant son ennemi. Il se retourna face à Boba Fett, essaya de parer plusieurs tirs de blaster qu'il dévia de son sabre. Le chasseur de primes s'approcha un peu plus. Le combat dura quelques minutes. Soudain, Boba éjecta une arme de sa manche qui fila droit vers le cœur du Jedi. Celui-ci s'effondra… gravement touché… Il lui suffit d'une fraction de seconde pour savoir qu'il allait mourir. Il tomba à genoux en soufflant "Nawa".

La jeune fille, qui dormait sous le coup de la fatigue et du somnifère ingéré par son ami, avait néanmoins assisté à tout ce qu'avait vécu Bail. Elle hurla de douleur au milieu de la forêt. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et criait des "non" poignants. Comme jamais auparavant, elle perçut le pouvoir du côté obscur. Elle eut l'impression qu'un nuage noir et toxique s'infiltra dans son cœur et son âme.

Elle sentit que son Maître tentait de l'atteindre ainsi que son ami Morgan mais elle bloqua son esprit et occulta la Force. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de se briser. Elle se rappelait ses camarades du temple, sa mère qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais, son père qui devait être mort… et maintenant Bail. Elle se releva et les bras à l'horizontal, elle envoyait voler des arbres, certains vieux de plusieurs siècles. Alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas lourd, chaque animal qui croisait sa route explosait littéralement. Dans son sillage, des corps déchiquetés de bêtes, d'immenses troncs d'arbres et des fleurs broyées parsemaient le sol. Elle marcha ainsi de nombreux kilomètres pendant plusieurs heures dans une indifférence totale pour ses compagnons de toujours qu'étaient les arbres et les animaux. Le côté obscur assombrissait ce qu'elle voyait mais son acuité s'était développée. Ce qu'elle aimait moins c'était cette impression que son cœur et ses poumons étaient enserrés dans un étau, c'était ce goût de cendre, de métal et d'amertume dans sa bouche. Quand elle vit face à elle son maître au visage triste suivi de Morgan ! Elle s'arrêta en colère prête à les tuer, ils ne lui faisaient pas peur, elle les tueraient avec plaisir. Puis le vieux Maître parla.

- Nawa, mon enfant… regarde, tu as tué et détruit la vie !

- On a tué mon meilleur ami, grogna-t'elle.

- Oui, oui… et tu as viré du côté obscur de la Force !

- Je m'en fiche, j'ai MAL ! Je perds TOUS CEUX QUE J'AIME !!!

- Oui, oui… je sais…

- Ma mère… mon père… mes camarades… mon monde et mon meilleur ami ! Je vais tuer ce Boba Fett !

- Oui, oui mais ne penses-tu pas que tu as assez tué comme cela ?

- QUOI ? Je n'ai tué personne !

- Regardes derrière toi !"

Là, la jeune fille écouta et se retourna. Sur de nombreux kilomètres de long et de large, on pouvait voir le carnage. C'est un immense et immonde amoncellement de troncs d'arbres, parsemé de cadavres d'animaux comme si une immense tempête avait balayé la forêt. Une sensation de vide se fit en elle. Elle sentit comme un flot noir quitter son cœur et son âme. Elle avait, dans sa colère et à son niveau, procédé au même style d'extermination qu'avait fait Dark Vador, dix ans auparavant. Elle avait détruit ses amis de la forêt. Un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas surgit en elle… la Honte ! Une honte immense l'envahit. Elle était abattue et avait l'impression qu'une lourde chape de plomb pesait sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna vers son maître, alors qu'elle revenait très lentement du bon côté de la Force.

- Que dois-je faire ? Je n'ai pas protégé la vie, je l'ai détruite ! Que dois-je faire ?

- Oui, oui… il y a quelque chose à faire. Tout d'abord, te débarrasser de ce sentiment négatif qu'est la honte. Il est tout aussi néfaste et il te referait venir du mauvais côté. Ensuite, je vais te former à réparer la nature.

- Comment ? Je pourrais faire cela ?

- Oui, oui… tu es assez puissante pour développer ce pouvoir. Tu as bien réussi à te connecter à ton ami !

- Oh, Bail… son corps… il faudrait lui offrir une sépulture. Il est sur Kashyyyk près d'un village wookie.

- Oui, oui… les wookies vont sûrement s'en occuper ! Sinon, il retournera à la Force ! Maintenant, enfant, suis-moi ! Nous devons travailler !"

La tête basse, elle suivit son maître en ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder le spectacle de désolation qu'elle avait occasionné. Alors que Morgan restait à l'écart, Sifoo Dyas s'arrêta au milieu de cette hécatombe. Il procéda au nettoyage de plusieurs mètres carrés à l'aide de la Force. Alors que les débris s'envolaient sur un côté, il resta une seule petite chose en suspend devant le Maître. Nawa reconnut une graine. Une minuscule petite graine que son Maître fit reposer dans le creux de sa main. Il s'accroupit. Elle fit de même. De la main, il creusa le sol et y déposa la graine qu'il recouvrit. Il leva les mains au ciel et, au bout de quelques minutes, des nuages gris apparurent. Ils arrosèrent le sol ainsi que les jeunes Jedis. Trempée, Nawa, avec jubilation, laissa couler l'eau sur son visage. Sifoo apposa ses mains sur le sol et un petit bourgeon blanc verdissant sortit du sol. Il regarda son élève ébahie. Il récupéra une nouvelle graine et la remit à la jeune fille. Elle comprit qu'elle devait faire de même. Elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres, planta sa graine, appela des nuages, apposa ses mains. Cette fois-ci, le bourgeon grandit à toute vitesse et se transforma très vite en un arbre âgé d'un an. La jeune fille s'arrêta et regarda son Maître, étonnée. Celui lui dit alors :

- Oui, oui, je m'en doutais, tes pouvoirs sont incroyables ! Et tu es encore si jeune !

- Vous êtes content de moi ?

- Oui, oui, te rends-tu compte que tu étais pleine de joie pendant ton travail ?

- Oui, c'était un plaisir sans nom ! Pensez-vous que je pourrais réparer mon crime ?

- Oui, oui, j'en suis certain ! Il faudra que tu travailles sérieusement sur ta propension à sombrer du côté obscur !

- Je travaillerai, je le promets

- Oui, oui, j'en suis certain, je compte sur toi, bien rentrons maintenant !!!

Alors que son Maître reprit le chemin de leur cabane dans la terre. Elle regarda son crime fermement décidée à "réparer". Elle se promit que désormais elle serait protectrice de la nature et se sentit en accord avec la Force. Elle sourit et courut rattraper son maître et son ami.

Le lendemain matin à la première heure, ils repartirent tous les trois vers la forêt pour réparer l'ensemble des dégâts. En fin de journée, Nawa vit Ronron venir vers elle. Elle s'asseya. Il s'approcha et posa sa grosse patte sur les jambes de la jeune fille. Il lui avait apparemment pardonné ses actes. Elle l'enlaça.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle se mit en transe et retraversa à nouveau la galaxie pour rejoindre Kashyyyk. Elle chercha le jeune wookie qui avait la Force en lui. Elle lui parla longuement. Puis elle lui demanda de procéder au rite Jedi de crémation des morts. Elle était sereine, enfin…


	2. Agir enfin !

Chapitre II

_Agir enfin_

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Nawa Ibo Bagwa, 4 ans, fille naturelle de Hermione Bagwa avec un Jedi, et son ami Bail Lesa, un Padawan de quatorze ans réussissent à échapper au sabre-laser de Dark Vador lors de la Purge du Temple. Ils vont rejoindre un clone du Maître Sifo Dyas qui leur enseigne l'art Jedi. Bail Organa amène un nouvel élève Jedi, Morgan Dix ans après, au cours d'une mission, Bail Lesa, pilote dans la Rébellion, est tué par Boba Fett.

Yavin, 2 mois avant la Bataille de Yavin

Dans les flans d'un Temple Massassi, le mess des officiers de l'Alliance Rebelle bourdonnait d'activité. A une tablée, un groupe de pilotes, accompagné de deux membres connus de l'espionnage rebelle, jouait au Sabacc.

- Hart… je vais te laisser, j'ai quelque chose à faire que j'ai repoussé trop souvent !

- Oh Nawa, dommage, j'étais sur de gagner ma partie,

- Comme d'habitude, tu sais bien que je ne gagne jamais et c'est pourquoi tu aimes toujours jouer avec moi !

- Bien sûr, comme tu es une très bonne perdante tout le monde aime jouer avec toi.

- Excepté ceux qui veulent parier de l'argent.

- Tu es bien une des rares personnes que je connaisse qui ne joue pas d'argent.

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, bien… j'y vais… à plus tard…

Hart Charny, qui était pilote dans un escadron X-Wing, regrettait qu'elle parte. Jamais, cependant, il ne lui avouerait qu'il l'aime. Il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il ne lui dirait pas non plus que si tant d'hommes aimaient jouer au sabacc avec elle, ce ne fût pas tant parce qu'elle était une bonne perdante mais bien parce qu'eux aussi craquaient pour elle. Il observa pour la énième fois, l'énigmatique roux qui suivait la jeune femme comme son ombre. Ce jeune homme sourd parlait régulièrement avec la jeune femme en utilisant ses mains. Beaucoup n'appréciait pas leurs "conversations". Ils se demandait toujours de quoi ils parlaient. S'ils n'utilisaient pas ce langage pour se moquer d'eux.

La jeune femme marcha quelques minutes dans les longues coursives. Ses pensées la ramenèrent vers le passé. Cela faisait dix ans que Bail était mort. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé avec son maître afin de se protéger du côté obscur. Pendant cette période de nombreux événements avaient émaillé l'Histoire de la Galaxie. Ainsi, la Rébellion commençait à poser de sérieux soucis à l'Empire. C'est forte des convictions de son ami Bail que Nawa avait décidé de se rallier à la cause. Cela faisait déjà plus de trois ans, qu'elle était entrée dans le service d'espionnage de la Rebellion. Morgan, fidèle à sa promesse, avait tenu à ne pas la quitter d'une semelle. Et pour chaque mission d'espionnage qu'elle devait accomplir, elle l'effectuait avec son ami.

Elle finit par rejoindre ses quartiers. Morgan la suivit à l'intérieur. Elle trouva sur sa table le colis qui lui avait été livré le matin même. Elle en sortit un pot, un sac de terre et un petit emballage qu'elle ouvrit. Il contenait une graine. C'était une graine d'un arbre de la sagesse de la planète Selab. Elle remplit le pot de terre, y enfonça la graine et l'arrosa copieusement. Elle enveloppa le pot de ses mains et souria généreusement. Une petite pointe verte surgit de la tourbe, monta, monta et lâcha plusieurs petites feuilles. Morgan sourit. On sonna à la porte de la jeune femme.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive… cria t'elle à travers la porte

- Capitaine Bagwa ?

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes attendue au briefing !

- J'y vais merci !

- Seule…

Là-dessus, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte.

- Comment cela seule ?

- Oui, c'est un ordre de notre chef, Mon Mothma !

- Mais je suis toujours accompagnée par Morgan habituellement.

- Moi, vous savez… je ne fais que vous transmettre un ordre !

- Bien, je vous remercie.

Elle enfila sa veste et se tourna vers son ami et utilisa la langue des signes.

- Mon Mothma a donné l'ordre que tu ne me suives pas au briefing

- C'est impossible !

- Allez… c'est juste un briefing… restes ici si tu veux, je ne pense pas que cela sera long.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit de chez elle. C'est d'un pas décidé que la jeune rebelle rejoignit la salle de briefing. S'y trouvaient quelques agents du groupe d'espionnage, qui avaient été spécialement sélectionnés par Mon Mothma sur leurs compétences particulières. Il y avait des mois qu'on n'avait pas donné de mission à Nawa Ibo. Son chef avait exploité son autre aptitude qui était de retrouver des archives perdues de l'ancienne République. C'était une rude tâche car l'Empereur s'était empressé de détruire un grand nombre d'informations. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à écumer la galaxie dans le plus complet anonymat. Ses chefs se demandaient d'où lui venait ce talent de ne pas se faire prendre par les Impériaux. Mon Mothma, qui connaissait Sifoo Dyas, savait qu'elle était une Jedi. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais abordé le sujet avec elle ni avec personne. Nawa entra dans la salle. Celle-ci avait de nombreux brouilleurs car si la Rébellion espionnait l'Empire, la réciproque était vraie. Mon Mothma se tenait au centre. Nawa s'assit, on n'attendait plus qu'elle.

- Bonjour… s'empressa de dire Mon Mothma, à l'assemblée.

- Bonjour, lui répondit l'ensemble des agents

Un bon nombre d'entre eux s'étaient masqués avec casques, masques et autres couvre-chefs. Nawa Ibo faisait partie de ceux qui n'en éprouvaient pas le besoin.

- Mes amis, je vous ai convoqués car vos aptitudes seront nécessaires à une attaque de grande envergure de l'Empire. Déjà, un membre de la Rébellion, qui se trouve être de haut rang et proche du sénat, s'évertue à essayer de dérober les plans de l'Etoile Noire. Cela nous permettra de procéder à sa destruction. Dès maintenant, vous devrez accomplir chacun des missions parallèles qui serviront notre cause. D'autres missions sont en cours d'instruction sur d'autres bases. Pour la première mission, nous avons désignés l'équipe "brune" qui devra espionner les chantiers de constructions de cette Etoile Noire afin de vérifier s'ils prévoient d'en construire une autre. Nous enverrons aussi l'équipe "verte" sur la base de formation des armées impériales. En effet, de nombreux nouveaux soldats ont été enrôlés de force et votre tâche sera de les faire déserter. Enfin, la dernière mission et non des moindres sera d'infiltrer l'entourage de l'Empereur, c'est une mission pour un agent solitaire.

Les deux équipes se levèrent et se présentèrent rapidement à leur officier supérieur pour recevoir les informations dont ils auraient besoin. Nawa, quant à elle, se rapprocha de Mon Mothma.

- Votre excellence…

- Capitaine Bagwa !

- Je suppose que la mission solitaire est pour moi ! Je crains que Morgan ne veuilles pas me laisser partir seule.

- Certes, c'est votre mission ! Je n'aurais jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre que vous !, chuchota Mon Mothma. Quant à votre ami, je suis désolée, il est trop "spécial" vous fonderez plus facilement dans votre rôle. De toute façon, son intégration dans la chasse est prévue. Sinon, nous vous fournirons une navette impériale.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai le "Bail" !

Elle avait renommé le Firespray en l'honneur de son ami d'enfance.

- Ce vieux tas de boue !?

- Dans le temps, il m'a permis de me cacher et de me sauver la vie, j'en ai hérité de mon ami Bail Lesa. Et puis, il me permet de me souvenir de Lui et de mon côté sombre !

- Oui, votre côté sombre, Capitaine, dit Mon Mothma en souriant malicieusement.

- Dîtes-moi, quelle sera précisément ma mission ?

- Vous devrez nous informer de la moindre réaction de l'Empereur à nos actions !

- Comment cela ?

- Nous voulons connaître ses colères, ses réflexions, ses projets…

- Mais c'est un seigneur Sith !

- Voyons, Nawa, nous connaissons vos "talents" !

- Très bien ! Voilà donc ma mission ?! Et bien, je pars dès maintenant.

- Tenez voici le code que vous devrez utiliser pour nous envoyer vos informations ainsi que votre nouvelle identité.

- Winna Allie, bien… à bientôt dit Nawa en s'éloignant

- Que la Force soit avec vous répondit Mon Mothma.

La jeune femme se retourna en souriant. Elle repartit en direction de sa chambrée. Elle s'arrêta devant une baie. Elle avait sous ses yeux la Forêt de Yavin IV. La jeune femme se mit en transe et se promena quelques secondes sur la lune. Elle ne pouvait se passer longtemps du contact de la nature. Ainsi régulièrement quand elle manquait de temps, elle envoyait son corps astral et elle déambulait parmi la jungle mais elle veillait à éviter les temples Massassis comme elle le faisait avec son vrai corps. Elle savait que ceux-ci étaient "hantés" par un ancien seigneur Sith. Elle réintégra d'un coup son corps et reprit la direction de ses quartiers. Arrivée là, Morgan l'a harangua.

- Alors, en quoi consiste cette mission ? Quand partons-nous ?

- Je ne te dirais rien… ma mission est secrète et solitaire

- C'est impossible, j'ai promis à Bail et à notre Maître !

- Morgan, Mon Mothma m'a dit que tu étais spécial et c'est vrai ! Et puis, ils ont décidé de t'intégrer dans la chasse.

- C'est fantastique pour moi mais QUI va TE protéger ?

- Moi !

- Toi ? Ma pauvre !

- Je me sens insultée ! Il y a longtemps que le côté obscur ne m'a pas frôlée de son aile.

- Je m'inquiète, tu sais !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je le sens en toi, à ta détermination, je sens que ta mission est d'importance… je n'arrive pas à lire tes pensées… mais ton état d'esprit, lui je le sens… Oui, tu m'inquiètes !

- Allez, Morgan… Je suis forte, je m'en sortirais !

- Puis-je savoir au moins où tu vas ?

- Désolée… c'est Top Secret ! Bien, je dois me préparer pour mon départ.

Elle fit alors ses bagages. Dans un fond secret, elle cacha son habit de Jedi, son sabre-laser ainsi que la photo de ses parents qui ne l'avait jamais quittée. Morgan observait le moindre de ses gestes essayant de percer sa protection mentale. Il voulait tant deviner sa mission pour la protéger.

Nawa n'en revenait pas, elle allait retourner sur Coruscant. Oh bien sûr, elle ne reverrait pas sa mère qui était morte deux ans plus tôt d'une longue maladie. Elle l'avait ressentie. Cette mort-ci ne l'avait pas fait basculer du côté obscur. Sans doute parce que Hermione était morte sereinement et que ses dernières pensées s'étaient tournées vers sa fille qui les avait captées.

Quand elle avait décidé, trois ans auparavant, de rejoindre la Rébellion, comme son ami Bail, son maître l'avait prévenue d'utiliser ses pouvoirs avec circonspection. En effet, ils étaient nombreux et de grandes puissances. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui avait propension à sombrer du côté obscur. En plus, de ses anciens pouvoirs, elle avait acquis les pouvoirs de faire pousser les plantes, de modifier les esprits, de se projeter son corps astral de façon visible, de sonder le passé et de pouvoir y aller avec son corps astral. C'était beaucoup de pouvoir dans les mains d'une seule personne et certaines fois, Sifoo Dyas s'en était inquiété.

La jeune femme savait que ses pouvoirs lui permettrait d'approcher Palpatine au plus près. Elle appréhendait plus de rencontrer Dark Vador qu'elle ne pouvait dissocier de ses souvenirs du Temple mais son expérience devait pouvoir l'aider. A vingt-quatre ans, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'en avoir le double. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit trop présomptueuse. Les Sith étaient réputés pour leur puissance, elle devait se méfier.

Elle prit son bagage et son arbuste contre elle puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs conduisant au hangar à vaisseaux, suivie par un Morgan qui arborait un visage taciturne. Elle y retrouva Hart.

- Nawa, tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, cela me paraît évident, ria t'elle !

- Et peut-on savoir où ?

- Voyons, mon ami, tu sais bien ce que je fais au sein de la Rébellion et tu ne m'a jamais entendu t'en parler, non ?

- Certes, mais c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi lourdement chargée !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je pars pratiquement en tourisme, voire en pèlerinage !

- Nous allons nous ennuyer sans toi !

- Crois-tu ? Je te fiche mon billet que dans les jours et les semaines à venir, vous n'allez pas vous embêter !

- Ah aaah, tu sais des choses !!!

- Qui ? Moi ?

- En attendant, bon voyage ! Surtout avec cette pauvre carcasse qui te sert de vaisseau !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Allez, salut !

La jeune femme s'éloigna énergiquement. Le pilote était inquiet pour elle. Il devinait que cette mission ne serait pas de tout repos. Il remarqua que Morgan restait sur le quai.

- Nawa, hurla-t'il

- Ouiii ?

- Tu pars sans Morgan ?

- Oui !

- C'est nouveau ça !?

- C'est un ordre, allez… salut.

Alors que Nawa grimpait dans son vaisseau, Hart eut une mauvais impression. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que la jeune femme parte en mission sans son garde du corps. Morgan qui avait lu ses pensées lui répondit.

- Moi-aus-si-je-suis-très-in-quiet-pour-elle !

Hart hocha de la tête pour montrer son accord.

Une fois entrée, Nawa amarra soigneusement son arbre et introduisit une sonde-gouttes-à-gouttes. Elle balança son bagage dans sa cabine. Elle alla dans le cockpit et s'installa sur son siège de pilote qu'elle avait voulu moelleux. Elle aimait son confort. Elle prit les commandes de son Firespray et sortit lentement du hangar. Une fois dégagée du croiseur rebelle, elle demanda à son ordinateur de bord de calculer son saut en hyperespace. Et il commença son premier saut. Comme tout bon Jedi, Nawa se mit en transe pour "hiberner" jusqu'à son arrivée.

Son long voyage s'était déroulé sans accrocs. C'est quelques heures avant son arrivée qu'elle s'était réveillée afin d'occulter la Force en elle. Il allait falloir aussi ne pas trop se comporter en Jedi dans sa façon de marcher et de parler. Il fallait qu'elle joue la carte de la touriste et de l'ancienne habitante de Coruscant retrouvant ses racines. En abordant la Cité-Planète, Nawa Ibo fut impressionnée par le grouillement de la Capitale de l'Empire. Elle reçut un message radio : "Pilote du vaisseau inconnu de classe Firespray, donnez-nous votre nom et le but de votre séjour !

- Bonjour, je suis Winna Allie, je suis native de Coruscant, je viens en touriste.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer ?

- A part, mes bagages, ma plante et moi-même, je n'ai rien à déclarer.

- Très bien ! Suivez la voie ZA455, puis vous prendrez la direction de l'astroport 52. Ils vous indiqueront à quel quai vous amarrer !

- Merci, au revoir !

La jeune femme fut étonnée qu'on la laisse passer sans plus de soucis. Elle prit la direction indiquée et au bout de quelques minutes arriva en vue de l'astroport. Il fourmillait de monde et des vaisseaux de toutes sortes jalonnaient ses abords. Le contrôle de l'astroport la contacta.

- Pilote Winna Allie, du vaisseau de classe Firespray, nous entendez-vous ?

- Oui, je vous écoute

- Allez au quai 22.

Nawa suivit la consigne et s'amarra au quai 22. Elle entra le code sur son clavier pour empêcher tout vol de son vaisseau. Elle prit sa plante et son bagage, et sortit sur le quai. Là, une troupe de quatre stormtroopers l'attendait. La jeune femme comprenait mieux pourquoi on l'avait laissée atterrir sans soucis.

- Pilote Winna Allie?

- Oui, c'est moi ! A quoi dois-je ce "chaleureux" accueil ?

- Trêve d'ironie, Madame ! Personne ne peut arriver sur Coruscant sans être contrôlé !

- Très bien ! Que désirez-vous savoir ?

- Vous nous suivez au poste de contrôle !

- Je vous suis, je vous suis dit-elle en souriant

Nullement inquiète, elle alla avec eux au poste de contrôle. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui poser des questions, elle se connecta aux quatre esprits des soldats qui lui faisaient face. Elle y grava l'information qu'ils avaient bien posé toutes les questions qu'ils voulaient et qu'elle avait répondu ce qu'il fallait. Elle insista plus particulièrement sur l'esprit du chef pour qu'il entre un dossier en béton dans la base de données de l'Empire. Ils étaient debout, raides comme des bâtons, pendant qu'elle triturait leurs esprits. Une fois fait, elle ressortit du poste pour se diriger vers la sortie. Elle rechercha un hôtel où elle put se reposer quelques temps. Sans relâcher sur l'occultation de la Force, elle devait néanmoins dormir un peu.

Après plusieurs heures de sommeil, Nawa se leva prête à mettre en place sa nasse. Elle loua un speeder et se dirigea vers le Sénat Impérial. Elle espérait que ce serait là qu'elle arriverait à se lier "d'amitié" avec un courtisan de Palpatine. Le grand bâtiment était impressionnant. Enfant, de Coruscant, elle ne connaissait que le bar de Dexter, le petit appartement de sa mère et le Temple Jedi. Elle avait pu visionner l'hologramme de l'Empereur lorsqu'il s'était adressé au Sénat pour conspuer les Jedi. Deux choses l'avait impressionnée, la taille du Sénat et la lâcheté des sénateurs qui avait laissé Palpatine accuser les meilleurs serviteurs de la République. Nawa se mit à souffler. Elle ne devait pas se laisser envahir par la colère. Elle entra dans le Grand Hall. Là, elle vit la foule hétéroclite composée de touristes, des sénateurs et de leurs cours, d'officiers et de soldats de l'Empire. Nawa Ibo observa pendant quelques minutes l'assemblée. Elle fut attentive aux groupes de sénateurs dont les riches tenues chamarrées indiquaient le rang. Elle s'intéressa particulièrement à ceux pour lesquels les officiers impériaux avaient le plus déférence. Cela indiquait sans ambiguïté que ces sénateurs avaient la "préférence" de l'Empereur. Un, surtout, attira son œil, il s'agissait du sénateur Finis Veers. Elle inspira longuement et envoya une pensée à l'homme pour qu'il soit "attiré" par elle. Ainsi toute une troupe de courtisans suivit le grand personnage qui se dirigeait vers elle. Pendant ce temps, elle lui envoya des flots de faux souvenirs concernant une amitié putative entre eux.

- Ma chère Winna.. je suis si heureux de te revoir, dit Finis Veers en l'enlaçant.

- Mon cher ami, il y avait des années que l'on ne s'était vus !

- Ah Winna, je me souviens de toi petite, quel sacré petit diable tu étais !

- Oui, c'était vous qui me souffliez des idées de bêtises, sénateur !

- Que de souvenirs avons-nous à évoquer ensemble, il faut que nous nous revoyions ! Pas tout de suite car une séance doit commencer !

- Bien sûr, sénateur, je suis libre comme l'air !

- Viens me retrouver ce soir à mon hôtel particulier, nous discuterons ensemble et tu m'accompagneras au banquet que donne l'Empereur en l'honneur de sa réussite !

- Dois-je venir en tenue de soirée ?

- Bien sûr ! Je t'attends hein ?

- Oui, à ce soir dans ce cas et bonne journée !

- A ce soir !!!

Sa troupe de courtisans eut un temps d'attente en la regardant, ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'elle. Nawa entendit toutes leurs pensées. Elle décida d'envoyer dans la totalité de leurs esprits une petite conversation avec le sénateur où celui-ci parlait d'elle. Tout d'un coup, ils lui adressèrent tous un immense sourire et repartirent trottiner derrière leur sénateur.

La jeune fille eut alors un sourire en coin de satisfaction. C'était beaucoup plus facile qu'elle ne le croyait. Ce n'était, néanmoins, pas sans conséquences… elle se sentait vidée. Et elle avait la chance que Dark Vador soit absent de Coruscant. Elle ne devait cependant pas oublier que Palpatine était un puissant Sith sans compter que des Jedi noirs, à ses ordres, pouvaient opérer dans l'ombre. Les Sith avaient toujours travaillé dans l'ombre. Elle devait veiller à ne pas baisser sa garde.

Avant de rentrer à son hôtel, elle décida de faire un détour par le restaurant de Dexter. Elle prit son speeder et vola lentement dans les rues de la mégalopole. La plupart des conducteurs avançaient plutôt vite. Elle arriva enfin à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le bar de Dexter. A la place, elle trouva un autre bâtiment plus grand. C'était apparemment aussi un restaurant. Elle rangea son speeder et en descendit. Le restaurant portait un autre nom : "Aux délices corelliens". Elle entra. Elle vit un serveur droïde se précipiter vers elle.

- Une table, mademoiselle ? demanda le droïde en lui en montrant une.

- Oui, dit-elle en la suivant

- Que désirez-vous ?

- Une part de tarte et un jus de jawa !

- Bien… autre chose ?

- Oui, pourriez-vous dire au propriétaire que je souhaite lui parler ?

- Pas de problèmes. Je vous apporte votre commande tout de suite ! Dexter ! Quelqu'un pour toi

- Oui, me voilà, gronda une voix tonitruante.

Nawa vit venir vers elle un quadriman à la démarche chaloupée, s'essuyant ses quatre mains sur un torchon crasseux. C'était ce bon vieux Dexter.

- Bonjour, ma p'tite dame… C'est vous qui désirez me parler ?

- Oui, Dexter, c'est moi ! Ainsi, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

- Un joli brin de fille comme vous, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu l'oublier !

- Oh, tu me déçois là, on m'a dit que j'avais les traits de mon père et les yeux de ma mère !

- Attends… mais oui… ne serais-tu pas la petite Nawa Ibo ?

- Oui, tout à fait mais j'ai quelque peu grandi !

- Certes… de ce côté-là tu ressembles plutôt à ta mère qu'à ton cher père !

- Dis-moi… que est-il arrivé à ton ancien restaurant ?

- Ma pauvre Nawa… j'étais connu comme un ami des Jedis… et pendant la Purge, ce n'était pas bien vu, ce n'est d'ailleurs toujours pas bien vu de parler des Jedis… Ils ont fait "pêter" mon restaurant…

- Et ma mère ?

- Elle se trouvait dans son appartement et elle a échappé à l'explosion du restaurant. Elle a servi pendant quelques années dans le nouveau.

- Et toi ?

- Bien, ma foi, j'ai pris de l'âge et depuis la mort de ta mère, j'ai un peu de mal à trouver une serveuse aussi bonne qu'elle ! Et puis, le peuple est moins libre que du temps de la République. Sans compter que l'Empereur nous fait crouler sous les taxes ! Et toi, dis-moi, qu'as-tu fait pendant toutes ces années et comment va ton ami Bail ?

- Il est mort, il y a bientôt dix ans ! Tué par un chasseur de primes !

- Oh, non !

- Il était pilote dans la Rébellion !

- Cela ne m'étonnes pas ! C'était un jeune garçon qui savait assumer ses responsabilités. Il t'a pris en charge avec un sérieux que j'admirais beaucoup ! Ta mère m'a même dit qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour toi car Bail allait veiller sur toi !

- C'est ce qu'il a fait !

- Gentil garçon !

- J'ai mal réagi à sa mort et je suis passée quelques heures du côté obscur. Mon Maître a dû m'aider à revenir vers le côté lumineux !

- Aaah, voilà votre pire faiblesse à vous autres les Jedi.

- Je m'en suis sortie. Mon Maître s'inquiète de la quantité de pouvoirs que je développe.

- A ce point ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas le souvenir pourtant que mon taux de midichloriens fut si élevé !

- Il me semble bien que ta mère a abordé le sujet une fois ou deux. Attends, j'ai gardé ses affaires dont un enregistrement hologramme qu'elle voulait que je te remette. Viens avec moi dans l'arrière-boutique. Peut-être t'a t'elle laissé des informations à ce sujet !

Elle le suivit. Le doux visage de sa mère auréolé de sa masse de cheveux blonds lui revint en mémoire. Dexter était en train de fouiller en haut d'une étagère. Il était monté sur un tabouret qui paraissait très bancal. Il finit par descendre avec une boite cabossée qu'il remit entre les mains de Nawa. Il lui donna un tabouret pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir devant la seule table de la pièce. Elle ouvrit la boite et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Elle vit ses vêtements de bébé. Elle les souleva un à un et les posa sur la table. Au fond de la boite, elle trouva un pendentif ouvragé. Elle l'ouvrit et vit un portrait-hologramme de son père, l'année de sa naissance. Elle pleura doucement. Elle trouva enfin l'enregistrement holographique. Dexter le mit dans son lecteur. Apparut alors la silhouette vieillie et maladive de Hermione Bagwa.

"Ma chère petite fille, comme tu vois, ta prédiction est en train de se réaliser. Nous ne nous reverrons pas avant ma mort mais je t'envoie tout mon amour. Je suis persuadée que tu l'a ressenti."

- C'est bien vrai !

"J'ai fait cet hologramme pour te dire que toutes mes économies sont pour toi, Dexter te les remettra s'il te revoit. Tout ce qui est dans cette boîte sont mes seules possessions de valeur. Je n'ai jamais été bien riche... keuf…keuf…"

- Oh, ma pauvre maman !

"Je dois te dire deux choses d'importances. Tout d'abord, tu ne te rappelles peut-être pas ta tante Ayla Bagwa, Chevalier Jedi ? Et bien, j'ai appris quelques années après ton départ qu'elle avait survécu au massacre. Il faudrait que tu essaies de la retrouver."

- C'est incroyable, murmura la jeune femme en se retournant vers Dexter.

"L'autre chose que tu dois savoir et que ton père m'avait fait jurer de garder le secret mais je suis persuadée tu auras besoin de cette information : c'est qu'à ta naissance, ton père a prélevé ton sang. Il a découvert un taux de midichloriens très élevé. Ils atteignaient presque vingt mille. La seule personne qui avait un taux au-delà du taux habituel était le Jedi Anakin Skywalker qui dépassait largement ce taux. Ainsi quand ton père a vu tes résultats, il était assez effaré. En effet, ils surpassaient très légèrement ceux de Yoda. Il a donc décidé de falsifier tes résultats à la baisse. Il m'a dit que le problème était que lorsqu'un Jedi avait un tel taux de midichloriens, il était plus exposé que les autres au pouvoir du côté obscur. Il faudra donc que tu fasses attention !!! Voilà ! Maintenant, ma petite chérie, ta maman vit ses derniers instants ! Je tiens à te dire, dès maintenant, mon trésor, que JE T'AIME."

La silhouette maternelle disparut comme un brouillard sous le soleil. Dexter se retourna vers la jeune femme qui tremblait et claquait des dents.

- Nawa… que t'arrives t'il ?

- Je suis presque aussi puissante que cet Anakin Skywalker ! Cela me fait peur ! Quand je vois ce qu'il est devenu et ce qu'il a fait !

- Voyons, le bien est en toi ! Tu ne t'es jamais servie de la Force pour faire le mal !

- Si, j'ai détruit une magnifique forêt à la mort de Bail ! Je n'avais que quatorze ans et j'ai failli tuer mon Maître. Il me l'a dit plus tard et qu'il n'aurait pas pu m'en empêcher !

- Mais tu ne l'as pas tué ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment pourquoi ?

- Que s'est-il passé avant que tu ne décides de le tuer ?

- Il m'a parlé et il m'a fait parler !

- Voilà ! Un serviteur du côté obscur n'aurait sûrement pas laissé le temps à son maître de parler !

- Oui, tu n'as pas tort, j'ai eu le choix de continuer sur le chemin du côté obscur et j'ai préféré revenir du côté lumineux.

- Avec le père que tu as, ce serait dommage !

- Oui, je suis très fière de lui !

- Allez viens, ton jus de jawas t'attends. Il se fait tard, veux-tu manger avec moi ?

- Non, merci je suis invitée au Banquet de l'Empereur !

- Quoi ? Es-tu folle, il va te repérer tout de suite !

- Crois-tu ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon pouvoir d'occultation a augmenté, je peux l'utiliser des jours entiers même quand je dors ! De plus, j'ai acquis plein de nouveaux pouvoirs en vingt ans et ils vont m'être très utile pour le travail que j'ai à faire ici.

- TU FAIS PARTIE DE LA REBELLION !

- Chuuuut !!! Tais-toi, tu vas me faire remarquer !

- Désolé ! Cette mission est une folie, je suis sûr que son objet est d'espionner l'Empereur !

- Oui.

- Il a déjà fait exécuter des dizaines d'espions qu'ils soient de la Rébellion, des Guildes ou quelconques autres organisations.

- Je ne te dirais pas que je ne suis pas inquiète mais je sais que mes pouvoirs pourront me permettre de l'approcher !

- C'est de la folie, répondit-il en l'amenant vers l'entrée

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Dis-moi… pourrais-tu me procurer une robe de soirée ?

- Sans problème ! Je te la fais livrer à ton hôtel ? C'est lequel ? dit-il ouvrant la porte du bar

- Le "A la Gloire de l'Empereur", souligna t'elle en riant.

- Hohohohohoho, tu tiens vraiment de ton père, hihihihih, hurla t'il de rire, en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos qui la poussa dehors, oui, tu es bien la fille de ton père.

C'est les larmes aux yeux que la jeune femme monta dans son speeder en se tenant les côtes de rire. Elle prit la route de son hôtel. Elle prit un long bain mousseux et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Ce fut une bêtise. Elle se sentit frôlée par un esprit du côté obscur. Tout de suite, elle se concentra pour renforcer son occultation. Elle savait qu'on lui avait dit qu'IL était partout mais à ce point. Ainsi donc, elle aurait affaire à dure partie.

Un livreur sonna, elle lui ouvrit la porte et prit le colis contenant sa robe. Elle s'empressa de la passer. Elle était rouge et brillait de mille feux. Pour la discrétion, c'était peine perdue. Nawa se vêtit d'une cape brodée, sortit regagner son speeder et se rendit chez le sénateur.

Une heure plus tard, le sénateur et sa cour arrivèrent au palais impérial. La foule était nombreuse, luxueusement vêtue et bigarrée. La sécurité était visiblement renforcée. Nawa sourit intérieurement. Heureusement que tous ses talents de Jedi était orientés vers la Force pure car elle aurait été bien en mal de pouvoir tenter un quelconque attentat. Elle était entrée au bras du sénateur qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Heureusement pour elle que les souvenirs et les sentiments qu'elle avait gravé dans l'esprit du politicien était des sentiments paternels car il était particulièrement possessif. Le sénateur et elle entrèrent enfin dans la salle de banquet. Des yeux, elle cherchait Palpatine mais ne vit que tables recouvertes de victuailles et de boissons ainsi que de nombreux droïdes serveurs ! Elle vit aussi plusieurs serveurs humains. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était le peu d'officiers impériaux présents. Pire, c'était pour elle un mauvais signe. L'Empereur avait dû organiser une attaque de grande envergure qui expliquait leur absence. Les diverses cours sénatoriales papotèrent pendant près d'une heure avant que Palpatine daigne se montrer au banquet. Elle se croisa son regard. Deux fortes impressions la frappèrent : qu'une sorte de mur entourait l'esprit maléfique et un froid glacial qui la fit frissonner. Il monta sur l'estrade disposée à cet effet et commença son long discours. La jeune femme n'avait jamais aimé les discours et s'ennuya ferme. Elle réagit juste à la phrase "L'Empire sera de plus en plus puissant, et possède déjà une arme très puissante, l'Etoile de la Mort". Il vanta de longues minutes la puissance de sa nouvelle arme. Elle perçut qu'il jubilait à nouveau elle essaya de sonder son esprit. Elle se heurta à ce mur. Il tourna la tête vers elle, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle abandonna à nouveau, elle manquait encore d'expérience. Il finit son discours sous les applaudissements nourris du public. Elle fit très attention à ce qu'il ne la sente pas mais elle le regardait trop fixement. Il finit par s'en apercevoir. Dès lors, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Nawa lui soit présentée.

- Sénateur Veers, qu'elle est donc cette magnifique jeune femme.

- Je vous présente Winna Allie, la fille d'un de mes meilleurs amis. Elle vient faire un peu de tourisme sur Coruscant.

- Ah oui, bonjour mademoiselle, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Bonjour, votre majesté

Elle ne put faire autrement que de lui serrer la main mais l'impression de froid se fit plus présente. Surtout quand cette main qui ressemblait à une griffe retint la sienne et posa l'autre dessus. Cette sensation de froid atteignit encore plus son cœur et son esprit.

- Vous m'intriguez, jeune fille !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, j'ai de drôles d'impressions ! dit-il en lâchant sa main.

- Pardon ?

- Entre autres, celle que vous ne m'appréciez pas !

- Oh, je vous rencontre pour la première fois, votre majesté !

- Et pourtant, je me demande si nous ne nous serions pas déjà rencontrés ?

- Cela m'étonnerait fort !

- Vous n'êtes pas très prolixe !

- Il est vrai que je suis plutôt réputée pour mes introspections !

- Je me demande……

- Oui ?

- Non… rien… dîtes-moi… j'ai une ou deux heures de libre demain après-midi, vous serait-il possible de venir me rendre visite au palais ?

- Avec plaisir votre majesté !

- Je vous laisse… des ordres à donner !

Là-dessus, la Cour et Nawa s'inclinèrent en le laissant passer. La jeune femme ressenti un immense soulagement à ce départ. D'un coup aussi, la pièce eut l'air de se réchauffer. Elle était plutôt contente d'elle-même car à peine avait elle mit son filet à l'eau que les gros poissons s'y était engouffrés !

L'Empereur revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il lui jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil, ce que l'assemblée avait bien remarqué. Elle resta quelques heures au banquet afin de glaner quelques informations que sa planète perdue de la bordure extérieure n'avait pas permit. Son bilan fut que la galaxie avait bien changé et les quelques traces de l'ancienne république se réduisaient en peau de chagrin. Alors que pour la énième fois, l'Empereur la regarda, elle sentit qu'il essayait de la sonder. Voilà pourquoi il était intrigué par elle. En effet, elle s'était rendue compte que lorsqu'elle occultait la Force en elle, son esprit n'était pas accessible aux Jedi ou aux Sith. Quand elle irait le voir le lendemain, il faudra qu'elle se méfie.

La soirée touchait à sa fin lorsqu'elle vit un officier fébrile s'approcher de Palpatine. Elle sonda l'esprit du soldat et sut que les plans de l'Etoile Noire avaient été volés. Elle vit alors une sorte d'aura noirâtre sourdre autour de l'Empereur. Sans qu'elle ait à le sonder, elle put sentir sa colère, ainsi qu'un nouveau plan machiavélique qui se préparait dans son esprit fourbe. Il ne cachait donc pas toujours ses pensées. Pour la première fois, elle eut une lueur d'espoir en son plan et sa mission. Elle les vit partir tous les deux. Elle décida de rentrer à son tour, elle devait se reposer pour leur rencontre du lendemain. Cela tombait bien car le sénateur désirait rentrer aussi. Ils repartirent pour l'hôtel du sénateur et la jeune femme reprit possession de son speeder.

C'est à toute vitesse qu'elle pilota son véhicule. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle envoya de toute urgence un message codé à Mon Mothma l'informant de la réussite de la mission principale.

Elle mangea, prit une douche puis s'assit à la table. Elle prit le pot de son arbre et se mit à lui parler. Elle prit un peu de la Force de la jeune pousse qui laissa un peu tomber sa tête… de faiblesse. La jeune femme qui venait de ressourcer avec une infime partie de la Force alla en chercher ailleurs dans la cité-planète. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle souffla sur son petit arbre qui redressa la tête puis laissa éclater quelques feuilles supplémentaires et allongea un peu ses branches. La jeune femme lui versa un peu d'eau et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, elle retourna voir Dexter pour lui redonner la robe.

- Nawa, content de te voir encore vivante !

- Quel manque de confiance !

- Dis, ma belle, tes "amis" ont fait des siennes !

- Ah oui ? C'est formidable, hein ?

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Bien sûr, je suis là pour analyser les réactions de l'Empereur.

- Oh Nawa; fais attention, tu es aussi casse-cou que ton père !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en sortirai, allez… salut, j'y vais…

- A bientôt

Elle se sentait vraiment fatiguée, elle marcha vers son speeder le pas lourd. Elle dut à nouveau prendre la Force autour d'elle. D'où lui venait cette difficulté à occulter ses pouvoirs ainsi que cette grande fatigue ? Elle avait ouï-dire que l'Empereur s'entourait de personnes par lesquelles il se ressourçait ! En faisait-elle déjà partie, à distance ? Cette mission était vraiment plus difficile qu'elle l'avait escompté. Elle manquait vraiment de sagesse encore pour avoir accepté cette mission. Nawa monta dans son appareil mais elle n'était pas pressée de rejoindre Palpatine. Elle craignait que sa fragilité face au côté obscur ne l'y entraîne avec plus de facilité au contact du Seigneur Sith.

Elle démarra et vola très lentement vers le palais Impérial. Ce haut lieu du côté obscur l'inquiétait plus que jamais. Alors qu'elle zigzaguait d'une voie à une autre, elle vit poindre l'immense et sombre édifice. Il fallut qu'elle rassemble tout son orgueil pour avoir le courage de se garer de façon ostentatoire devant la monumentale envolée de marches de l'entrée principale. Des gardes s'avancèrent vers elle alors qu'elle descendait de son speeder.

- Mademoiselle Allie ?

- Oui !

- Sa majesté l'Empereur vous attend ! Voulez-vous bien nous accompagner ?

- Je vous suis.

Elle se retourna pour voir un droïde emmener son speeder dans un hangar. Elle les suivit en soulevant sa lourde robe de brocart jaune. Elle avait décidé de s'habiller richement pour le rencontrer. Les "petites" économies d'Hermione s'étaient avérées avoir fait de gros bénéfices. Elle avait pu ainsi aller dans les meilleures boutiques de luxe de Coruscant. A chacun de ses pas sa nouvelle robe faisait un bruit de froissement.

Elle fut emmenée dans un dédale de pièces et de couloirs somptueusement agencés de dorures et de marbres précieux. Elle trouvait que l'Empereur manquait de modestie et de classe. Il lui était difficile d'apprécier ce luxe pompeux. Sa petite cabane sous la terre au fond des bois lui manquait car elle en appréciait le sobre confort. Les gardes s'arrêtèrent devant une imposante double porte, dorée à l'or fin et incrustée de magnifiques émaux. La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce immense qui s'avéra être une antichambre. De gros fauteuils moelleux rouges et noirs étaient disposés de ci de là entourant des tables basses en verre gravé et doré à l'or fin. Des statues élancées étaient posées sur des piédestaux en marbre. La plupart étaient issue de civilisations disparues ou détruites par l'Empereur. Les autres étaient censées le représenter. Quel mégalomane, ce Sith, pensa t'elle.

Soudain, l'impression que la pièce se rapetissait frappa la jeune femme, comme si la lumière en disparaissait. Elle se tourna sur sa droite et vit entrer Palpatine habillé de sa noire toge, la capuche rabattue sur la tête comme à son habitude, il était appuyé sur sa canne. Il s'approchait d'elle à pas mesurés, la fixant de ses yeux difformes, en glissant tel un serpent. Elle retint un frisson qui voulait remonter son dos. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui montre son dégoût et sa haine. Cacher sa haine afin qu'il ne décèle pas la Force en elle.

- Chère Winna, bienvenue chez moi

- Votre majesté !

- Venez vous asseoir avec moi, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Le sénateur m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas venue sur Coruscant depuis votre enfance ?

- Oui, ma mère, qui ne pouvait s'occuper de moi, m'a envoyée chez un membre de ma famille.

- Ma pauvre, vous étiez loin de votre mère et de votre père, de votre planète natale !

- Oui, ma mère m'a manqué, quant à Coruscant, j'étais trop petite pour m'en rappeler.

- N'avez-vous pas un oncle qui était Jedi, Gav Allie ?

Ainsi voilà, où il voulait en venir. Il n'avait pas fini sa chasse aux Jedis. Comble de malchance, son identité d'emprunt avec un Jedi dans sa famille.

- Alors là, vous m'étonnez… j'ignorais que j'avais un oncle… mais qu'est-ce qu'un Jedi ?

- Vous ignorez ce qu'est un Jedi ?

- Oui !

- J'ai donc bien fait mon travail, il y a vingt ans, murmura t'il en souriant

- Si ce n'est pas indiscret quel était ce travail ?

- Pour le bienfait de toute la galaxie, j'ai été obligé d'annihiler la secte des Jedi. En effet, ils se disaient serviteurs de l'ancienne République alors qu'ils voulaient prendre le pouvoir et avoir la main mise sur la galaxie. Ils se sont même attaqués à moi. Faire tuer des humains a été difficile pour moi mais il le fallait… pour le bien de tous.

- Ah, Majesté, heureusement qu'il existe des personnes comme vous pour nous protéger.

- Oui, ma toute belle… j'aime à protéger mes sujets… mais changeons de conversation ! Dîtes-moi comptez-vous ne faire que du tourisme ou pensez-vous à vous installer définitivement ?

- Majesté, il faudrait que je trouve une bonne raison de rester et puis je ne saurais où loger !

- Faîtes-moi le plaisir de venir vous installer ici !

- Oh, ce serait un trop grand honneur !

- Non, non, j'insiste… venez vous installer ici !

Cette demande s'entendait comme un ordre, et c'est bien comme cela que la jeune femme l'avait perçu.

- Comme il plaira à votre majesté !

- En attendant, allons nous promener dans les jardins.

Ils partirent pour les jardins impériaux. Palpatine parlait sans relâche cherchant visiblement à endormir sa proie mais sa compagne ne se considérait pas comme telle. Tout en celant sa véritable nature, elle devait en plus dissimuler sa haine et sa colère. Sans cesse, elle martelait dans sa tête : "Ma mission est la plus importante !". Elle se posait la question de savoir qui d'elle-même ou du dictateur espionnait et manipulait l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent devant la serre, elle était fermée par une épaisse porte de verre gravée de fleurs extravagantes. Elle s'ouvrit devant eux et Nawa fut submergée par les lourdes senteurs de fleurs. Rien de frais, de léger et fruité n'exhalait de cette serre. Uniquement des odeurs de musc et parfums agressifs venaient envahir ses narines. Elle put voir alors que la plupart des fleurs et plantes présentes étaient ou vénéneuses ou parées de tristes couleurs ou au contraire criardes. Elle, qui faisait pousser un arbre de la sagesse, était choquée de voir une telle concentration de laideur.

- Aimez-vous ? lui demanda l'Empereur

- Je suis assez… surprise…

- Ah oui et par quoi…?

- Ce n'est pas… traditionnel…

- Je n'aime rien faire comme les autres !

- Pourquoi cette collection de plantes ? Car c'est bien une collection, non ?

- En effet, je cherchais des plantes qui me correspondaient ! Et les plantes fragiles et colorées de pastel ne me convenaient pas !

- Je comprends…

- Vraiment ?! dit-il ironiquement, Vous seriez bien la première personne qui ne fait pas de grimaces de dégoût !

- Je ne vous cache pas que ce ne serait pas ce genre de plantes que je mettrais dans ma chambre !

- Et bien vous me montrerez celle que vous y mettrez, dit-il en lui prenant une main qu'il caressa.

La jeune femme ne s'était pas trompée, non plus, sur les avances que lui faisait le despote. Encore un jeu serré qu'elle devrait jouer. Ils continuèrent la visite de l'immonde jardin. A la fin de la visite, un des secrétaires rappela à Palpatine ses devoirs.

- Votre Majesté, votre rendez-vous suivant !

- Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! Chère amie, je dois vous quitter mais nous nous reverrons, évidemment, ce soir au dîner !

- Bien sûr, votre majesté, à ce soir !

Il quitta la jeune femme sans oublier de lui faire un baisemain appuyé. Une fois celui-ci parti, Nawa essuya le revers de sa main sur sa robe. Des nausées et des vertiges la prirent. Elle usait ses forces au contact de cet homme. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Elle utilisa les quelques heures avant ce dîner pour ramener ses affaires dans sa chambre du palais impérial. Elle programma la balise de rappel de son Firespray afin qu'il se mette en pilote automatique et pour qu'il vienne la chercher en cas d'alerte grave. Un pressentiment la prenait, elle sentait qu'elle risquait de devoir partir en catastrophe dans les jours qui viendraient.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle avait prit ses "habitudes" au sein du palais. Entre autres, de manger tous les soirs avec le seigneur Sith. Elle n'était pas sûre de tenir encore longtemps. Le temps qu'elle n'avait pas passé avec lui n'avait pas été perdu. Elle en avait profité pour mémoriser le mode de fonctionnement du Palais. Elle avait noté où se trouvaient les holoscans et les holocaméras, ainsi que le mode changement de garde. Discrètement et par petites quantités, elle avait détourné des informations disponibles sur les bases de données de l'Empire qu'elle avait transféré sur celle de son vaisseau. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir un droïde auquel tout transcrire.

Au cours de l'un de ces dîners, un aide de camp vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille. La jeune femme sonda l'esprit de celui-ci. Elle apprit donc que la Princesse Leïa avait été retrouvée en possession des plans de la l'Etoile de la Mort. Ainsi, c'était la Princesse d' Alderaan qui en était la captatrice.

- Je dois vous laisser, ma chère, un petit souci !

- Bien sûr, mon ami !

Avant de partir, il lui baisa la main comme il en avait l'habitude. A peine fut-il parti que Nawa quitta la table et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle se changea, prit son communicateur et courut à son speeder pour aller retrouver Dexter. Sur la route, elle s'arrêta dans une rue discrète où elle mit en route un message à destination de sa supérieure. Elle l'informa que la Princesse Leïa avait été faite prisonnière par Dark Vador. Si les plans étaient perdus, comment la Rébellion pourrait-elle lutter contre l'Etoile de la Mort ? Ce ne devait pas être son souci… SA mission était claire, donner des informations sur le comportement de l'Empereur.

Elle entra dans le restaurant de son ami qui parlait avec des clients. Quand il la vit, il alla au devant d'elle. Il l'emmena dans l'arrière-boutique.

- Bonsoir, jeune fille…

- Bonsoir, Dexter… j'ai besoin de toi…

- Que veux-tu ?

- Des nouveaux papiers… je crains que l'On m'empêche de repartir de Coruscant.

- Est-ce que cela aurait à voir avec les derniers événements ? J'ai entendu dire que la sénatrice Leïa Organa avait été attrapée avec les plans de la nouvelle arme de l'Empire et qu'elle faisait partie de la Rébellion.

- Qui aurait pu croire cela ?

- Et voilà, elle fait son innocente, dit-il en prenant à témoin le vide à côté de lui, NAWA, ne te moques pas de moi ! Tu t'es fourrée dans un sale guêpier, tu tiens vraiment trop de ton père !

- Si je fais l'innocente, c'est que je dois te protéger.

- Me protéger ! Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur moi, j'ai moi aussi participé à la sauvegarde des Jedis et aux débuts de la Rébellion !

- Oui, oui… c'est cela !

- Grrrrrr !

- Allez, faut que j'y aille à bientôt !!!

Elle repartit pour le Palais Impérial et alla se coucher directement.

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent, l'ambiance au sein du Palais fut lourde. On pouvait sentir la rage de l'Empereur qui suintait à travers les murs du bâtiment. Entre le vol des plans et le fait qu'un sénateur reconnu se permettent de faire partie de la Rébellion, c'était un grand coup porté à l'autorité impériale.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Nawa se préparait pour le dîner, dans un miroir, elle constata son teint blafard. Des cernes lui marquaient de plus en plus les yeux. Cette mission l'obligeait à tellement puiser dans la Force en elle qu'elle y perdait sa santé. Elle n'arrivait plus à se ressourcer ailleurs dans la Force et craignait que l'Empereur la détecte si elle le faisait. Qui plus est, elle était persuadée que lui se servait d'elle pour se ressourcer. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars. Elle enfila une des nombreuses robes de cour que lui avait offert son hôte, se coiffa et sortit en direction de la salle d'apparat. Elle savait qu'à ce repas, il y aurait plusieurs invités. Elle pourrait peut-être se reposer un peu de la présence du dictateur, se dit-elle en entrant dans la salle.

- Ah, mon amie, vous voici, justement je parlais de vous à nos hôtes

Voilà qu'il utilisait le "nous" maintenant… comme s'ils étaient un couple. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle parte. Elle subissait ses avances à longueur de temps. Ses caresses et ses baisers la dégoûtait au-delà des mots. Il lui était difficile de le repousser, surtout qu'il lui assenait des menaces à peine voilées si elle ne lui cédait pas.

- Je racontais vos exploits de petite fille malicieuse dont le sénateur Veers m'a parlé !

- Ah oui… ils sont bien ordinaires pourtant !

- Mais non, mais non !!!

- Ma chère Winna, l'interpella justement le sénateur, vous m'avez l'air bien fatiguée !

- Vous avez raison, sénateur, je n'avais pas remarqué, reprit Palpatine

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas… quelques cauchemars qui me tiennent éveillée !

- Et bien, il va falloir vous soigner ma très chère, je vous enverrais mon médecin

- Merci, votre Majesté.

- En attendant… passons à table !

Nawa fut placée à côté du sénateur et d'un Grand Amiral dont elle ignorait le nom. Les bavardages incessants de son "ami" le sénateur lui furent paradoxalement reposants. C'est alors qu'elle vit un officier venir chuchoter à l'oreille de l'Empereur. La Princesse Leïa avait été libérée par des contrebandiers. Nawa sentit la colère envahirent le monarque et une haine sans nom avait l'air de sourdre de chacun des pores de sa peau. Nawa fut particulièrement sensible à ses sautes d'humeurs. Elle eut alors de nombreuses visions entrecoupées de haine et de violence, des scènes de massacres, dans un flash, elle vit un homme gravement brûlé et sans membres allongé sur une civière ainsi qu'un homme cornu se pencher dans un salut. Elle vit aussi des centaines d'images affluer dans son esprit et ne pouvait contrôler leur entrée dans son esprit. Enfin, le Sith ne se surveillait plus et la jeune femme acquis une source d'informations intarissable. Cela venait-il du fait qu'elle vivait depuis plusieurs jours avec lui ? Car, en effet, elle n'avait nul besoin de le sonder. La fatigue grandissait en elle et ses tempes la martelaient mais c'était effacé par la joie d'avoir réussi sa mission. Il fallait néanmoins qu'elle la contienne pour ne pas qu'Il la détecte. Il suivit l'officier dans une envolée de sa cape noire. Elle pouvait cependant continuer à recevoir des informations de l'esprit de Palpatine. Puis il dut se reprendre car elle eut l'impression qu'un robinet s'était fermé. Sa mission était accomplie. Le repas arriva à sa fin sans que l'Empereur daigne reparaître.

Elle partit dans sa chambre. Elle prépara son départ et attendit quelques heures que tout le monde s'endorme. Elle prit ses bagages et se dirigea vers le hangar. Là, deux gardes l'arrêtèrent. Elle posa ses affaires.

- Dame Winna, comment se fait-il que partiez à cette heure-ci avec vos bagages ?

- L'Empereur m'a ordonné de partir, vous avez eut les consignes tout à l'heure, dit-elle en faisant un léger mouvement de la main

- L'Empereur vous a ordonné de partir, nous avons eut les consignes tout à l'heure

- Je peux partir sans problèmes.

- Vous pouvez partir sans problèmes.

Elle sourit et reprit ses bagages qu'elle chargea dans son speeder. Aussitôt, elle alla jusqu'au spatio-port afin de laisser ses affaires à l'intérieur de son vaisseau. Elle s'habilla de sa tunique Jedi qu'elle recouvrit d'une robe d'apparat. Puis, elle alla retrouver Dexter. Comme autrefois, elle entra par l'arrière-boutique. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il apparaisse accompagné par un jeune homme roux.

- Nawa… ouaahh, superbe tenue, dit-il en langue des signes

- Que fais-tu là ?

- J'ai procédé à certaines déductions et je suis venu te protéger !

- Non… tu es fou… ma mission était très dangereuse, heureusement qu'elle est finie.

Elle s'adressa alors au quadriman.

- Dexter, j'ai accomplie ma mission… je viens dormir ici quelques heures avant de repartir rejoindre la Rébellion.

- Mais bien sûr, surtout que tu as l'air épuisée !

- Oui, et je t'assure que je ne serais pas fâchée de partir loin d'ici !

- Venez, je vous emmène dans mon appartement !

Rabattant la capuche sur la tête de Nawa, Dexter lui prit la main et accompagnés de Morgan, ils sortirent par derrière. Ils marchèrent deux cent mètres prirent une ruelle qui menaient à des immeubles d'habitations. Ils montèrent les marches conduisant à l'appartement de Dexter. Il laissa entrer Nawa et l'entraîna vers la chambre. Dexter tamponna un oreiller neuf. Et Nawa s'allongea de suite.

- Reposes-toi bien ma petite !

- Oui, Morgan veillera sur moi !

- A demain matin !

- Sans problème. Bonne nuit.

Surveillée par le roux Jedi au visage inquiet, la jeune femme sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil sans avoir pour autant déconnecté l'occultation de ses pouvoirs. Un cauchemar, encore… cette fois-ci, elle vit des dizaines de planètes se contracter, grossir puis disparaître sans explosion, sans rien… seulement comme si la vie en avait été aspirée avant qu'elles ne tombent en poussière. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisi Morgan pour la réveiller, Dexter était à son côté.

- Allez Nawa, faut y aller !

- Oui, je me lève et j'y vais !

- As-tu bien dormi ? demanda Dexter.

- Non, encore un cauchemar… il est temps que je quitte cette planète et que je retourne sur Amuud.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

- Bien, "tonton" Dexter…

- Ah, c'est malin…

- J'y vais… à bientôt, dit-elle en lui plaquant deux grosses bises sur les joues

- Oui, adieu… Et que la Force soit avec toi, fillette, dit son ami en se touchant une joue.

Nawa et Morgan partirent en trombe et sautèrent dans son speeder mais alors que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers son vaisseau, elle se tapa la main contre le front. Non, elle l'avait oublié. Il fallait qu'elle aille le rechercher. Rien à faire, elle le devait. Elle reprit la direction du Palais Impérial. Morgan essaya de l'arrêter et lui envoya un message télépathique.

- Que fais-tu ? Tu es folle…

- Il faut que j'aille le chercher.

- Quoi ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas quand elle arriva au palais. Usant de la Force, elle détourna l'esprit des garde. Elle prit rapidement l'ascenseur montant à sa chambre. Morgan ne la quittait pas d'une semelle et lui "hurlait" télépathiquement qu'elle était folle, qu'ils devaient repartir. Elle piétinait dans la cabine, en marmonnant : "plus vite, plus vite… c'est urgent…". Elle en sortit en trombe et entra dans sa chambre et le vit là… trônant sur sa table. Son arbre ! Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse son arbre de Selab ici. Elle l'attrapa et s'orienta vers la sortie. Morgan était outré qu'elle ait mit leurs vies en danger pour un arbre. Ils passèrent devant l'antichambre rouge et noir où l'Empereur l'avait accueilli la première fois. Et là, ils le virent en compagnie de Dark Vador. Ils se plaquèrent aussitôt contre le mur pour ne pas être remarqués.

- Vador… vous m'avez déçu !

- Je comprends, Maître, et vous avez raison.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment ces larves ont réussi à détruire mon Etoile de la Mort et à vous circonvenir ainsi !

- Ils avaient la Force avec eux !

- Cela… je le sais !

- J'ai retrouvé mon ancien Maître Obi Wan Kenobi et je l'ai tué.

- Je le sais aussi, sauf que vous ne l'avez pas tué car il s'est servi de la Force pour se transmuter.

- Oui, Maître… Et le pilote, qui a tiré le coup fatal à votre œuvre, avait aussi la Force en lui, j'ai senti qu'il était protégé par Obi Wan !

- Seigneur Vador, je veux savoir qui est ce jeune homme !!!

Pendant ce temps, la haine et la colère de Nawa montaient en elle. Ainsi, SON père, Obi Wan Kenobi n'était pas mort pendant la grande purge et finalement il était mort à cause du seigneur Vador. Des années de regrets et de chagrins remontèrent en elle. Néanmoins, elle en profita pour sonder aussi l'esprit du guerrier et mémoriser tous ses souvenirs. Elle vit son père se battant contre Vador, sur un fond de lave et de feu. Une autre image sur un même fond, il était debout, baissant les yeux vers Vador allongé au sol. Elle le vit aussi en vieillard à la barbe blanche son sabre-laser devant son visage avant que Dark Vador lui donne un coup fatal. La colère rugit en elle et la barrière d'occultation de la Force vola en éclats. Morgan n'arrivait plus à l'atteindre par l'esprit. Les deux Sith se retournèrent vers la porte et les virent. Elle arracha sa robe qu'elle enroula, avec l'aide de la Force, autour du visage de Palpatine et lui lança plusieurs fauteuils. Pendant ce temps-là, Morgan alluma son sabre-laser. Nawa essaya de briser l'esprit de Vador, en vain, celui-ci bloquait sans problèmes ses attaques mentales. Alors que l'Empereur commençait à se dépêtrer du vêtement et des fauteuils, Vador brandit son sabre et trancha la tête de Morgan.

- Nooon, Morgan, nooonnnn

La colère montant en elle, elle assomma le Seigneur Sith à l'aide de la Force. Palpatine se releva alors. Et lança des éclairs de la Force vers elle. La jeune femme reprit ses esprits un court instant et put les éviter et elle occulta à nouveau ses pouvoirs et cette fois-ci se rendit invisible. Après un dernier regard sur le corps de son ami, elle se mit à courir à tout rompre pendant quelques minutes sans avoir omis de déclencher sa balise. Pendant sa course, elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir échappé aux deux plus puissants seigneurs Siths, oui, beaucoup de chance. Elle descendit dans la cour essoufflée. Déjà de nombreux gardes encerclèrent son Firespray qui venait de se poser. Elle envoya voler les deux gardes qui avaient commencé à y entrer et monta à toute vitesse à l'intérieur. Elle ferma la soute et déposa son arbre rapidement puis s'assit dans son siège de pilotage. Elle mit la vitesse maximum et partit droit vers le ciel. Elle avait de la chance que le palais impérial soit interdit de survol car elle n'eut pas à zigzaguer entre d'éventuels appareils. Elle avait aussi la chance que Vador et l'Empereur n'ait pas prévu d'avoir un vaisseau à portée de main. Elle atteignit enfin l'espace sans qu'ils la poursuivent mais des groupes de chasseurs TIE l'attendaient quand même. Le côté obscur était en train d'envahir son âme. Elle se sentit puissante, très puissante. Sachant son peu de compétence au pilotage, elle décida d'en utiliser une autre. Rien que par la Force, elle paralysa les moteurs de ses attaquants et les fit exploser en ricanant. Son vaisseau, qui avait calculé le saut en hyperespace, la plaqua dans son fauteuil avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de s'attaquer à un croiseur qui passait à sa portée. Les pilotes des nouveaux groupes la virent disparaître en se demandant comment elle avait pu faire exploser leurs camarades sans tirer.

A ce moment-là, sur un balcon du palais impérial, l'Empereur et Dark Vador regardaient le ciel. Vador se remettait rapidement de l'attaque de la jeune femme.

- Seigneur Vador… Nous allons devoir renforcer la sécurité. Apparemment la Rébellion s'est adjoint des alliés de choix !

- Nous avions procédé à une grande purge anti-Jedi, pourtant !

- Il fallait croire qu'il en restait quelques-uns, Obi Wan Kenobi, Winna Allie, le décapité roux et ce jeune pilote, et combien d'autres encore soutiennent la Rébellion ? Sans compter ceux qui sont nés depuis.

- Majesté, cette fille, j'ai ressenti une drôle de sensation à son contact.

- Effectivement, j'ai vécu de nombreux jours à côté d'elle avec cette étrange sensation aussi.

- Je me demande… Oui, j'ai déjà ressenti cela… Cela date de mon attaque du Temple. J'avais la sensation qu'il y avait un Jedi à côté de moi, mais je ne le voyais pas et je ne ressentais pas la Force en lui.

- Moi, non plus, je ne sentais pas la Force en elle, cela m'énervait plutôt. J'aurais dû plus me méfier d'elle. Comme moi, elle a le pouvoir d'occulter la Force.

- Mais que faisait-elle ici ?

- C'est bien cela la question ! Elle n'a rien prit et rien laissé. A moins que…

- A moins que ? Mon Maître ?

- A moins qu'elle soit venue sonder mon esprit !

- Comment aurait-elle pu ? Quoique… pendant qu'elle nous attaquait, j'aie eu une sorte de migraine !

- Oui, hier soir, pendant que l'on m'annonçait la destruction de mon arme, elle a pu profiter de ma déconvenue. Cette fille est à craindre. Seigneur Vador, mettez sa tête à prix, nous devons nous en débarrasser.

- Oui, mon Maître.


	3. L'Amour sur le Chemin

Chapitre III

_L'amour sur le chemin_

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Nawa Ibo Bagwa, 4 ans, fille naturelle d'Obi-Wan Kenobi et de Hermione Bagwa et son ami Bail Lesa, un Padawan de quatorze ans réussissent à échapper au sabre-laser de Dark Vador lors de la Purge du Temple. Ils vont rejoindre un clone du Maître Sifo Dyas qui leur enseigne l'art Jedi. Dix ans après, au cours d'une mission Bail Lesa, pilote dans la Rébellion, est tué par Boba Fett. Dix autres années après, Nawa est au service de l'Alliance, sa mission est "d'espionner" l'Empereur. Elle réussit et apprend que son père était vivant et qu'il enseignait à Luke Skywalker. Morgan qui l'avait suivie est tué par Vador.

Yavin, 1 semaine après la Bataille de Yavin

Quelque part… à bord d'un croiseur de la Rébellion. Dans sa chambre où aucune lumière n'était allumée, la Jedi-espionne Nawa Ibo Bagwa dormait profondément depuis vingt heures. Son esprit, qui avait sombré du côté obscur prenait de la Force à tous les êtres vivants passant à sa portée. Tous les membres d'équipage signalaient une immense fatigue et de nombreux cauchemars.

Une chose informe flottait dans l'espace… Elle frôlait les planètes une à une. Celles-ci se contractaient une à une… La chose aspira alors la Force de ces planètes qu'elle vienne de la faune, la flore, la planète elle-même ou même ses habitants humains ou non. Et puis… la planète tombait en poussière.

Nawa se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce cauchemar qui hantait ses rêves. Pendant toute sa transe du voyage de retour, elle l'avait fait. Et parallèlement des envies de meurtres s'y étaient greffées. Elle se leva en prenant entre ses mains sa tête qui tambourinait. Celle-ci lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle en avait des haut-le-cœur. Elle entra dans sa cabine de douche et laissa une eau chaude puis froide s'écouler sur son corps. Elle pensait se détendre mais le côté obscur lui fit revenir les images qu'elle avait vues dans les esprits de ses ennemis.

- Oh Morgan, tu devais me protéger et c'est toi qui est mort. Mon ami, mon tendre ami. Vador, je te hais. Père, père… pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais recherchée ? Dexter était ton ami, il aurait pu te dire où je me trouvais. Mais… peut-être le savait-il ? Oui, il avait l'air de parler de toi comme si tu étais encore vivant ! Oh le fourbe, moi qui le prenais pour mon ami ! Oooh Morgan, sniff, sniff… c'est de ma faute.

Ses pensées se mélangeait entre la mort de son ami et la découverte que son père était vivant pendant toutes ses années. Sa haine visait autant son père et Dexter que Vador et Palpatine. Ses sentiments étaient confus. Elle s'accroupit par terre tandis l'eau ruisselait sur elle. Elle laissa des flots de larmes couler sur ses joues. Cela dura de longues minutes. Puis elle se reprit, finit de se laver. Elle s'habilla prestement.

Elle partit rejoindre Mon Mothma et ses supérieurs qui attendaient son compte-rendu. Tout le long des coursives, elle puisa de l'énergie dans la force vive des personnes qu'elle y croisait. Celles-ci finissaient pas s'écrouler épuisées de fatigue. Elle entra dans la salle de réunion sans même s'annoncer.

- Ah, Capitaine Bagwa ! Bonjour,

- Madame, bonjour, dit-elle en s'asseyant et en commettant l'outrage de ne pas saluer ses supérieurs.

Elle posa ses jambes sur le dossier du siège devant elle.

- Bien, Capitaine, allons droit au but, rétorqua Mon Mothma qui n'avait pas été sans remarquer l'attitude cavalière de la Jedi, qu'avez-vous appris ?

- Que l'Empereur a des dizaines d'armes secrètes en fabrication, qu'il compte fabriquer d'autres Etoiles de la Mort, qu'il déteste la Rébellion qu'il ne craignait pas avant cette attaque !

- C'est bon de savoir qu'il nous prenne enfin au sérieux.

- Il n'apprécie pas que vous vous soyez allié des Jedi !

- Si peu… à part Obi Wan Kenobi qui est mort avant l'attaque et Luke Skywalker, cela fait peu de Jedi pour nous soutenir ! répliqua un nouveau Général dont Nawa ignorait le nom

- Auriez-vous d'autres informations à nous soumettre et plus conséquentes ?

- Excepté qu'il fait abattre de nombreux expions. J'avoue que ma mémoire me fait un peu défaut. Je vous donnerai les renseignements au fur et à mesure quand cela me reviendra.

- D'accord, vous pouvez disposer.

- O.K. à bientôt, fit-elle en sortant toujours sans saluer ses supérieurs.

Elle décida de prendre son vaisseau et de descendre sur Yavin IV afin de s'y ressourcer dans ses forêts. Arrivée au hangar à vaisseau, elle tomba sur Hart.

- Nawa, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, tu vois !

- On me dit que ta mission a été un succès ?

- Tout à fait ! Et j'en suis sortie beaucoup plus forte.

- On pourrait se faire une partie de Sabacc.

- Plus tard, veux-tu ? Je dois aller sur Yavin IV.

- Pas de problème mais… Nawa, je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux ?

- Si tu veux mais ne t'étonnes pas si je ne suis pas bien bavarde. J'ai de petits soucis !

- Ce n'est pas bien grave ! Je parlerai pour deux.

Alors que la jeune femme et son compagnon montèrent à bord du Firespray, ce dernier se mit à papoter sans relâche. La jeune femme soupirait en secouant la tête. Elle décolla et se dirigea sans coup férir vers la lune. Arrivée sur la base au sol, elle se posa. Hart toujours aussi bavard la suivit dans son périple dans la forêt. La jeune femme la connaissait très bien. En effet, quand elle se trouvait à bord du croiseur, son corps astral s'y promenait très souvent. Elle avança de plusieurs bons kilomètres. Son ami qui était plus un pilote qu'un marcheur se trouva vite épuisé. Elle s'assit sur un tapis de mousse. Hart, quant à lui, se posa lourdement sur un tronc d'arbre. Alors qu'il continuait à parler, la jeune femme se mit à puiser sans vergogne dans la Force. Petit à petit, les plantes et les animaux perdirent leur force. La plupart moururent. Ce n'était pas une fureur dévastatrice que Nawa faisait subir à la forêt mais un véritable pillage de ses ressources vitales. Elle sentait aussi autour d'elle la présence du Sith qui avait prit "ses quartiers" sur la planète. Elle savait bien qu'il essayait de l'atteindre et de s'en faire obéir mais si elle avait sombré du côté obscur elle voulait rester indépendante. Soudain, plusieurs phrases de Hart la fit sursauter.

- Mais au fait, où est Morgan ?

Nawa grogna sous la douleur et le chagrin de la perte.

- Sais pas

Il continua à parler.

- Luke Skywalker, tu sais le p'tit gâs qui a démoli l'Etoile de la Mort, et bien c'est un Jedi. Et c'est Obi Wan Kenobi qui l'a formé ! Tu te rends compte cela doit être formidable d'être Jedi. Ma grand-mère m'a raconté des tas d'histoires….

Ainsi, ce petit paysan de Tatooine avait vécu de grands événements avec son père. Son père, qui avait formé ce plouc, n'avait pas daigné la rechercher, elle. Elle savait que Luke Skywalker était le fils de Dark Vador. Voilà sûrement pourquoi son père l'avait formé… parce qu'il était le rejeton de son ancien Padawan. Pour la énième fois depuis son retour de Coruscant, la colère et le dépit envahirent son cœur. Ce Luke devait mourir, peut-être cela calmerait sa douleur. Il ne serait pas dit que ce fils de Sith survive quand Morgan et Obi Wan étaient mort sous les coups de son père. Dans une très profonde inspiration, elle aspira la vie tout autour d'elle sans prêter garde à Hart qui s'écroula d'un coup. Elle inspira encore et se retrouva enveloppée par un flot de feuilles mortes. De ci, de là, de légers soupirs, une dernière petite expiration avant la mort provenaient des poitrines des divers petits animaux. Une illumination atteignit sa conscience… Sans le vouloir, l'Empereur avait modelé la jeune femme à son image. Elle prenait la Force sans rien donner en échange.

Ses narines palpitaient sous la puissance des sensations. Elle devenait plus puissante qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru. Elle reprit sa marche en direction de la base bien décidée à trouver ce Skywalker et à le tuer. Il fallait qu'elle tue pour se sentir bien. Elle avança et pas à pas la vie expirait derrière elle. Un vieil arbre honorable se trouva sur sa route, elle passa la main sur son tronc rugueux et… il tomba en poussière... Le dépit envahissait de plus en plus son âme quand elle arriva en vu de la base rebelle. Elle croisa un garde :

- Je cherche Luke Skywalker !

- Ah oui, notre Héros ! Il se trouve au hangar à vaisseaux, il travaille sur son X-Wing.

Le pas lourd, elle se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué. Elle croisa de plus en plus de monde et en profita pour s'enivrer à leur prendre de la Force, les laissant s'écrouler, indifférente. Sur l'aire d'envol, de nombreuses ailes X se profilèrent devant elle. Elle sonda les esprits de tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour des vaisseaux. L'un d'entre eux la repoussa inconsciemment, c'était un jeune homme blond habillé de sa combinaison orange de pilote. Elle s'avança vers lui doucement en lisant ses pensées.

Que d'inquiétudes en lui, que de questions, et il se mit à penser à Ben Kenobi, ainsi appelait-il son Maître. Et.. Ben Kenobi répondit. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans l'esprit du jeune Jedi, Nawa put revoir son père pour la première fois en vingt ans, à travers les yeux du jeune homme. Il avait vieilli, ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient gris. Il avait toujours ce regard malicieux. Elle entendit ses mots de réconforts et d'encouragements qu'il adressait au nouveau Jedi. Comme c'était devenu une seconde nature chez elle, la Force était, à ce moment-là comme à d'autres, occultée. Dès lors, même si Obi Wan avait voulu s'adresser à elle, il ne pouvait la détecter. Alors qu'elle buvait les paroles de son père, elle s'aperçut qu'elles étaient en train d'avoir un grand impact non seulement sur Luke mais aussi sur elle. Elle ressortit de l'esprit du jeune Jedi. Elle le regarda qui disait au revoir à son Maître. Des velléités de meurtre l'habitaient encore quand elle s'approcha du pilote mais plus elle s'en approchait plus une sorte de charme agit sur elle. Etrangement, le côté obscur se mit à refluer en elle. Elle n'avait plus le désir de le tuer. Que lui arrivait il donc ? Etait-ce le jeune homme lui-même ou les mots de son père qui l'avait ramenée ? Les mystères de la Force ne cessaient de l'étonner. C'était comme si le jeune homme avait le pouvoir d'évacuer le côté obscur en elle. Elle l'aborda.

- Bonjour, vous êtes Luke Skywalker, non ?

- Oui, c'est moi ! Bonjour,

- Je m'appelle Nawa Ibo Bagwa !

- Enchanté, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui peut vous être utile !

- Ah oui ? Je vous écoute !

- Je suppose que vous connaissez l'identité de votre père ?

- Oui, il s'appelait Anakin Skywalker mais il a été tué par Dark Vador !

- Donc votre père serait mort ?

Elle sonda la mémoire de Luke et découvrit que c'était son propre père qui avait dit ce mensonge. Elle décida de respecter son choix. C'est avec bonheur qu'elle perçut le côté obscur refluer totalement en elle. Une fois encore, le côté lumineux avait gagné mais cette fois-ci aussi, elle ne le devait pas à elle-même.

- Oui mais je ne sais rien de ma mère !!!

- Elle est morte aussi, je suis désolée.

- Qui était-elle ? Où vivait-elle ?

- Elle s'appelait Padme Naberrie. Si vous voulez nous pourrions aller ensemble sur sa planète natale ?

- Padme… dit-il rêveur. Vous avez l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses sur elle.

- Je sais tout un tas d'autres choses mais avant de vous raconter quoique ce soit, je dois d'abord aller réparer des erreurs que j'ai commises. Dîtes-moi, j'ai mon vaisseau ici, nous pourrions y aller dans… voyons… cinq heures, au hangar 7, mon vaisseau est le "Bail". Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela vous convient ?

- Comme cela… au débotté ? C'est un peu rapide à prendre comme décision !

- N'avez-vous donc pas l'esprit d'aventure ?

- Bien sûr que si, c'est d'accord. Je préviens mes amis et nous nous retrouvons ici ?

- Très bien mais surtout ne leur dîtes pas la raison de notre voyage.

- Pourquoi ? Ce sont mes meilleurs amis !

- Faites-moi confiance, il vaut mieux qu'ils ignorent où et pourquoi nous y allons.

- Pas de problème ! De toute façon, vous ne m'avez même pas dit le nom de la planète.

- C'est donc entendu ! A tout à l'heure !

La jeune femme repartit en courant vers la lisière de la forêt et stoppa net à la vue des dégâts. Quel horrible spectacle ! Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle détruise des forêts chaque fois qu'elle bascule du côté obscur. Une nouvelle fois, le dégoût l'envahit, elle tomba à genoux et se mit à vomir. Puis, elle plongea ses mains dans un monticule de poussières d'arbres. Et son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire. Etait-ce elle La Chose qui détruisait les planètes ? Non, il n'en était pas question, elle ne deviendrait une servante du côté obscur. Et ce fut comme si les derniers relents du mal s'extirpaient d'elle. Décidément, elle était restée trop longtemps en compagnie du Seigneur Sith.

Hart, elle avait oublié Hart. Elle reprit sa course effrénée au milieu des troncs morts et des monceaux de poussières et tomba sur le corps de son ami. Il avait l'air mort. Elle le toucha, il était froid. Elle entra en lui, fouilla, chercha dans la moindre cellule puis tout d'un coup, elle entendit la voix de son ami. "Nawa, aides-moi, il fait noir, j'ai froid, Nawa, je sais que tu es là. Aides-moi !"

Elle s'agenouilla plus confortablement et ouvrit la veste de son ami. Elle apposa ses mains sur son torse et commença à lui redonner de la vie. Petit à petit, la Force affluait en elle pour la transformer en source de vie pour son ami. Il lui fallut pratiquement deux heures pour qu'il sorte de sa presque mort. Et ses premiers mots furent :

- Eh bien, Nawa, je saurais que lorsqu'un Sith est en colère, il ne faut pas rester sur sa route.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mais je ne suis pas une Sith, juste une Jedi qui a sombré quelques jours du côté obscur !

- Peut-être mais c'est comme si tu aspirais la vie !

- C'est exactement ce que je faisais !

- C'est pour cela que sur le croiseur tant de monde était fatigué et sujet aux cauchemars ?

- Oui, ma dernière mission m'a mise en contact trop rapproché avec un Seigneur Sith et Vador qui était là a tué Morgan.

- Morgan est mort. Je comprends mieux ta colère et ton chagrin. Heureusement que ma grand-mère me racontait ces histoires de Force, de Jedi et de Sith sinon j'aurais paniqué comme n'importe quel citoyen de base !

- Tu dois me promettre de garder le secret !

- Sans soucis mais j'aimerais bien aller me reposer maintenant. Et toi aussi tu devrais te reposer la perte de Morgan doit te peser.

- Oui, c'est très douloureux mais un miracle m'a ramenée du bon côté de la Force et j'arrive à dominer mon chagrin même s'il reste douloureux.

- J'en suis sûr, vous étiez comme frère et sœur ! Dis-moi, peux-tu me ramener ? Je me sens un peu faible.

- Je voudrais bien mais il faut que je répare cette partie de la forêt avant de partir.

- Et bien, j'attendrais, je vais profiter du spectacle.

Elle opina de la tête. Elle resta assise et enfonça ses mains dans le sol. L'odeur de l'humus monta à ses narines. Elle sentait le froid qu'elle avait infligé à la terre. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière et regarda le ciel. Elle décida d'aller chercher la Force en partie dans l'espace et en partie dans le reste de la planète. Affluèrent, alors en elle, des milliers de filaments de la Force qui redescendaient dans le bout de ses doigts pour réchauffer la terre autour d'elle. Une légère brume apparut à la surface. Ensuite, elle attira à elle tous les nuages chargés de pluie et les fit tomber en cataracte sur elle et cette partie de la forêt. Hart se mit à crier sous le déluge. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient lamentablement devant les yeux mais un sourire lui mangeait le visage. Il assistait à quelque chose d'unique.

Nawa s'ébroua un peu, elle aussi avait un sourire béat. A nouveau, elle laissa la Force partir d'elle et poussa les diverses graines parsemées dans la terre à germer. Les simples arbustes n'eurent besoin que d'un petit coup de pouce. Les futurs arbres eux nécessitèrent beaucoup d'énergie. Nawa, pourtant, éprouvait une joie sans pareille de redonner vie à la forêt. Elle donna et donna derechef. Soudain, elle bascula en arrière, tomba sur le dos, les bras en croix, le souffle court et les yeux fermés. Hart s'approcha d'elle :

- Ca va ?

- Oui, il faut que je reprenne des forces, redonner vie à une forêt et à un homme c'est assez éprouvant. J'espère que je réfléchirais à deux fois à l'avenir avant d'en détruire une autre !!!

- Au moins, as-tu réparé tes fautes !

- Encore heureux ! Bon, faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en se relevant en oscillant sur ses jambes

- Tu es sûre que cela va aller ?

- Pas trop non mais je pars pour un voyage et c'est moi le pilote, il va bien falloir que je me remette.

- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?

- Jusqu'au vaisseau, oui !

- Très bien, allons-y,

Ils avançaient péniblement, se soutenant autant l'un que l'autre. Leurs jambes flageolaient et ils transpiraient à grosses gouttes.

- Non mais regardes-nous, on dirait deux petits vieux qui ont fait une fugue, ria Hart

Là-dessus, Nawa éclata de rire en jetant la tête en arrière. Elle hoquetait tellement que ses soubresauts manquèrent de les faire tomber à terre. Que c'était bon de rire. Ils arrivèrent à la base complètement échevelés et riant comme des gamins. Ils étaient dévisagés par tout le monde qui les regardait en souriant pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les vaisseaux. Ils se séparèrent en se tapant de grandes tapes dans le dos, toujours pliés en deux de rire.

Les larmes aux yeux, Nawa entra dans son Firespray et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas descendu ses affaires de l'appareil en revenant de sa mission. Même son arbre trônait encore sur son étagère hydroponique. Il avait triste mine. Il avait dû sentir l'état d'esprit de sa propriétaire. Nawa s'en approcha et lui redonna un petit coup de fouet. Elle repensa alors à Morgan, ses pensées étaient plus sereines. Elle alla prendre une douche rapide et se revêtit de sa tunique de Jedi. Elle se regarda dans un miroir. Son visage avait retrouvé un teint un peu plus frais que celui qu'il avait depuis quelques semaines. La jeune femme sourit et alla s'asseoir dans son siège de pilote. Une fois calée, elle se mit en transe de sommeil, il lui restait une heure avant que Luke arrive.

Une main caressant son visage la réveilla. Elle vit au-dessus d'elle le jeune Jedi au regard inquiet.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Je vais très bien, je ne faisais que dormir.

- Vous aviez l'air plus morte que vive !

- J'ai un sommeil très profond.

- J'ai installé mes affaires dans la soute et je suis venu avec mon unité D2, cela ne vous gêne pas ?

- Pas du tout. Asseyez-vous, nous partons.

La jeune femme mit en route son appareil et ils décollèrent sans plus tergiverser. Alors que l'appareil venait de partir en hyperespace, ils engagèrent une conversation.

- Dîtes-moi, vous n'avez rien dit à vos amis ?

- Non, non, je leur ai juste dit que je partais à la recherche de mes racines.

- Et bien, je peux déjà vous dire que nous ne partons pas pour Tatooine.

- Oui, j'ai vécu là-bas !

- Et votre père aussi !

- C'est vrai ?

- Tout à fait, avec votre grand-mère Shmi qui se trouva être la belle-mère de votre oncle Owens.

- Je ne savais pas tout cela !

- Ils se sont tous bien gardés de vous dire tout cela car cela vous aurait mené sur Naboo.

- Cette petite planète perdue ?

- Cette "petite" planète a, quand même, été le centre d'intérêt d'une petite guerre occasionnée par la Guilde du Commerce qui a entraîné la Guerre des Clones.

- L'Histoire de l'Ancienne République est assez morcelée, il est difficile d'en avoir des informations exhaustives.

- Oui, et nous le devons à ce "cher" Empereur !

- Vous ne le portez pas dans votre cœur !

- C'est lui qui a donné l'ordre à Dark Vador d'exterminer tous les Jedi ! J'avais environ quatre ans quand j'ai vu le massacre de tous mes camarades du Temple Jedi.

- Vous êtes donc une Jedi vous aussi ? Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus ?

- Détrompez-vous, nous sommes encore un certain petit nombre. Du temps où les Jedi protégeaient la Galaxie, les Sith vivaient dans l'ombre. Maintenant que les Sith règnent sur elle, c'est nous qui vivons dans l'ombre.

- Je ne vous ai pas détectée, je ne comprends pas !

- J'occulte la Force en moi ! Je suis indétectable !

- Eh bien !

- Mais… revenons à Naboo !

- Ah oui ! Mes origines !

- Votre mère est de Naboo et… l'Empereur aussi !

- Non… c'est incroyable !?

- Votre mère a été la Reine élue de Naboo, elle s'était appelée Amidala ! C'est à cette époque qu'elle a rencontré votre père pour la première fois, il n'était qu'un enfant et elle qu'une adolescente.

- L'avez-vous rencontrée ?

- Jamais mais j'ai connu votre père !

- Comment était-il ?

- C'était un chevalier Jedi très doué, le plus doué de sa génération voire de plusieurs. A mes yeux d'enfant, il me paraissait immense et taciturne. Il avait un charme extraordinaire. Il était très impatient aussi.

- Vous avez du l'approcher de près ?

- Oui, il était le Padawan de mon père !

- Votre père ? Je ne comprends pas Ben Kenobi m'a dit que mon père était son élève !

- Oui, tout à fait et Obi Wan Kenobi était mon père !

- C'est incroyable ! Vous êtes une grande cachottière et Ben aussi !

- Je ne sais pas si mon père savait que j'avais survécu au massacre du Temple.

- Et vous ne vous êtes jamais revus ?

- Non jamais !

- Je lui en parlerai la prochaine fois !

- Non, non pas besoin.

- Mais si !

- Non, je vous assure qu'il vaut mieux éviter ! S'il le faut, j'essaierai de le contacter moi-même lorsque mes pouvoirs me le permettront !

- Comme vous voulez ! Vous savez… il me manque beaucoup !

- Et moi, donc ! Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de lui. Seulement nos jeux, nos câlins et les quelques fois où il m'entraînait au sabre. Il était toujours par monts et par vaux à commander des armées de clones pour combattre les séparatistes. Votre père l'accompagnait pratiquement à chaque fois.

- C'était un autre mode de vie à l'époque !

- Oh oui et les Jedi ne devaient pas se cacher et cacher leurs pouvoirs. Pour en revenir à votre mère, j'espère qu'il vous reste des membres survivants de votre famille maternelle.

- Pensez-vous que cela soit possible ?

- Je sais qu'elle avait une sœur qui avait deux filles. Il y a peut-être de l'espoir.

- Si nous pouvions déjà trouver où elle a été inhumée.

- Certes… nous pourrions visiter le palais, et tous les hauts lieux de la planète !

Ils avaient tous les deux tellement besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui pouvait les comprendre qu'ils furent intarissables. Ils passèrent l'ensemble du voyage à bavarder et même lorsqu'ils sortaient du cockpit pour aller manger, ils continuaient de deviser. Ils se sentaient bien ensemble comme ils ne l'avaient été avec personne. Luke posa énormément de questions sur l'ancien ordre Jedi. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas toujours répondre car ayant quitté le Temple trop jeune, elle avait beaucoup de lacunes sur beaucoup de règles Jedi. Elle ne connaissait que ce que son Maître avait bien voulu lui enseigner.

- Dîtes-moi, pourriez-vous me faire un peu travailler le combat au sabre-laser ?

- Oh, je veux bien mais je ne suis pas très douée, j'aurais plutôt tendance à privilégier l'utilisation de la Force. Enfin, ma façon de combattre pourra peut-être vous être utile.

- Je n'ai pu beaucoup bénéficier de l'enseignement de votre père. Il ne m'a enseigné que quelques bases.

- C'est déjà cela ! Venez allons dans la soute.

Là, ils rangèrent tous les encombrants contre les parois du vaisseau. Nawa, qui avait prit le temps d'endosser sa tunique Jedi, fit quelques exercices d'assouplissement Jedi. Le regard bleu du jeune homme la dévisageait, à travers la lame tout aussi bleue de son sabre. Elle lui rendit son regard. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'en sa présence, elle avait baissé sa barrière occultante et ne celait plus sa puissance dans la Force. Elle était charmée. Elle devait se méfier de ce jeune homme qui ne payait pas de mine. Après tout, c'était quand même le fils d'Anakin Skywalker. Et la Force était puissante en lui. Elle se mit en garde et alluma la lame verte de son sabre. Il bougea doucement commençant à tourner autour d'elle. Elle ne tourna ni la tête ni les yeux, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir où il se trouvait. Il arrivait à nouveau devant elle et se fendit pour l'attaquer. Elle esquiva à peine un geste de la main et le repoussa avec la Force. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il se releva en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je t'avais dit, Luke, qu'en combat j'utilise plus la Force que le sabre lui-même !

- Ben m'avait dit que la Force comptait beaucoup dans un combat mais je ne l'imaginais pas à ce point.

- Pour certains Jedi, ou certains Sith, le sabre n'est qu'un accessoire. C'est mon cas ! Les passes d'armes sont sans intérêts. Sauf contre un attaquant égal dans la Force. Avec des Jedi dont la formation ne fait que commencer, la Force est une façon de leur en apprendre plus sur Elle. Personnellement, je considère le combat au sabre-laser comme un sport plutôt qu'un moyen de défense. Evidemment, mon Maître m'a dit que beaucoup de maîtres tiennent à cet apprentissage. Es-tu prêt ?

- Oui et je ne me laisserais pas déconcentrer cette fois-ci !

Il repartit tout de suite à l'attaque, Nawa releva son sabre et para le coup cette fois-ci. Les deux lames produisaient des chuintements bruyants. Nawa fit un simple pas de côté et envoya Luke valdinguer de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se redressa rapidement mais en un tour de main Nawa fit glisser R2-D2 devant lui et il bascula par-dessus le droïde en retombant lourdement.

- Je crois que l'on va arrêter là !

- Non, je veux continuer !

- Et bien, sens la Force quand je me prépare à l'utiliser, à ce moment-là, si tu es attentif, tu peux la sentir.

Elle se remit en garde. Il l'attaqua derechef. Il donna plusieurs coups à suivre si bien qu'elle fut obligée de parer sans avoir le moyen d'utiliser la Force. Elle ne céda cependant pas de terrain. Il se fatigua vite et dut reculer d'un pas pour se reprendre, ce fut suffisant pour la jeune femme qui envoya une caisse sur le côté droit de Luke. Il lâcha son sabre en se tenant le bras.

- C'est prodigieux !

- Nous allons arrêter là !

- Je suis ébahi !

- Tu arriveras à ce niveau, cela prendra du temps mais cela arrivera ! Mieux, je suis persuadée que tu me surpasseras sans problème.

- Je te remercie pour ton cours, dit-il en lui touchant l'épaule.

Nawa eut alors une vision. Elle vit le jeune homme avoir plusieurs combats avec Dark Vador. Elle regarda sa main. Le pauvre, il allait devoir se battre avec son père. D'autres images apparurent, il allait lui aussi virer du côté obscur. Sa vie de Jedi ne serait pas aisée. Il retira sa main de son épaule et les visions disparurent. Quel manque de contrôle avait-elle sur ses visions ! C'était très désagréable et prouvait qu'elle devait encore travailler. Ils décidèrent après le repas de dormir un peu avant leur arrivée sur Naboo. Ils chargèrent R2-D2 de les réveiller à ce moment-là…

- Bipbip,truilidi….

- Oui, R2… c'est l'heure ?

- Bipbipbip….

- Nawa, réveilles-toi, on est arrivé.

- Mumm, déjà ?

- Oui, allez dépêches-toi !

- Allons, que d'impatience, ce n'est pas bon pour un Jedi !

- Je sais mais voir la planète de ma mère…

La jeune femme se leva, il y avait des mois et des mois qu'elle n'avait pas dormi aussi bien. Elle avait dormi de façon naturelle sans l'aide d'une transe et sans occulter ses pouvoirs. Elle sentait particulièrement reposée. Elle prit son temps pour se préparer afin d'enseigner la patience à son nouvel ami. Quand elle arriva dans le cockpit, elle se mit à rire en le voyant dévisager la surface de la planète. Elle s'installa dans son siège et prit la direction de la capitale. Elle entra dans l'atmosphère de la planète. Puis, elle contacta le spatioport de Theed qui lui trouva une jetée. Les deux jeunes gens se posèrent et descendirent du vaisseau. Chacun d'eux prit un sac léger. Ils dirigèrent vers l'accueil touristique et découvrirent une toute jeune fille presque une petite fille. Ils masquèrent leur étonnement.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, nous recherchons un hôtel un peu à part de la ville, demanda Luke.

- Bonjour, madame, monsieur, je puis vous trouver cela. Nous avons l'excellente et prestigieuse auberge "Au Guarlara Blanc", sinon en plus intime, je peux vous proposer la douillette petite auberge "Le Nid des Amoureux", répondit-elle en les prenant visiblement pour un couple de jeunes mariés,

- Nous prendrons celle-là, dit Nawa en jetant un coup d'œil à Luke qui s'était mis à rougir.

- Voici leurs coordonnées, vous verrez c'est un lieu discret pour les amoureux.

- C'est tout à fait ce que nous recherchons mon compagnon et moi, souligna Nawa en usant du double sens. Nous voudrions louer un véhicule.

- Bien sûr, nous avons d'ailleurs un des tous derniers modèles de speeders. Il sera disponible à la Place Ronde."

Pendant que la jeune fille s'occupait de leur trouver un véhicule, Nawa remarqua que les joues du jeune Jedi. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui envoya un message télépathique : "Luke ! Un bon Jedi doit savoir cacher ses sentiments !

- Ce n'est pas aussi aisé que cela ! chuchota-il

- Certes, non, mais fais comme moi… prends cela comme une blague, répondant encore par l'esprit.

Elle s'adressa à la jeune fille :

- Dîtes-moi, mademoiselle, comme se fait-il que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que vous soit à un poste de cette importance ?

- C'est ainsi ! Les enfants de Naboo sont formés et poussés à prendre des responsabilités dans la vie sociale, économie et politique de notre planète.

- C'est très intéressant !

- Ainsi, la plupart de nos reines élues ont suivi une formation politique !

- Dîtes-moi, connaissez-vous l'histoire du règne de la Reine Amidala ? demanda Nawa

- Nous étudions tout particulièrement son histoire. La Reine Amidala a régné deux mandats de suite. Elle a commencé son premier règne à 14 ans. Elle fut ensuite sénatrice. Elle a fait beaucoup pour Naboo. Elle est morte tragiquement.

- Où peut-on trouver des informations sur elle ?

- Et bien au musée d'Histoire ! Elle y tient une place importante.

- Je vous remercie. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, et bon séjour sur Naboo.

Ils s'éloignèrent et allèrent prendre la navette pour la place ronde. Ils étaient silencieux. Alors que la navette démarra, Nawa, qui avait senti le désarroi de Luke, s'adressa à lui.

- Si tu veux, j'ai pu capter dans l'esprit des quelques personnes qui l'ont connue des images sur elle ! Veux-tu que je te les transmette ?

- Oui, s'il te plait !

- Je vais essayer de te les envoyer dans l'ordre.

Elle commença à rassembler les images qu'elle avait puisées dans l'esprit de Dark Vador et de Mon Mothma. Elle commença à montrer Padme Naberrie dans son rôle de Reine, ainsi que les grands moments de la bataille contre la fédération du commerce, de même que son rôle de sénatrice. Puis vint les moments dans sa famille et enfin les rares images pas trop intimes que Nawa avait volé à celui qui était Anakin Skywalker. Elle regardait les yeux fermés de Luke qui laissait couler quelques larmes.

- Merci, Nawa. C'est plus agréable que de simples hologrammes.

- De rien, je suis contente que cela t'ait fait plaisir.

Une fois arrivé, ils furent impressionnés par l'architecture de Theed. Les magnifiques arcades agrémentaient le cloître qui ceindait la place. Ils prirent leur véhicule et partirent s'installer à leur auberge. Arrivés là, ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil suivis de R2D2. Un majordome humain très compassé les regardait d'un peu de haut. Il était grand, mince et un peu raide.

- Madame, Monsieur, nous n'acceptons pas les droïdes, un garage leur ait réservé par derrière.

- Tu as entendu R2 ?

- Tuiliiliii !

- C'est bon, il y va !

- Très bien, je suppose que vous désirez une chambre ?

- En fait, nous en voudrions deux !

- Ah, je suis désolé mais notre auberge est assez petite et ne compte que douze chambres et il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule chambre. La prenez-vous ?

Luke se tourna vers Nawa qui opina du chef.

- C'est bon nous la prenons !

- Voilà, cela fera 200 crédits.

Nawa s'approcha et paya le montant demandé. Luke prit le code de la porte. Ils prirent leurs bagages et prirent l'escalier roulant menant à l'étage.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour la chambre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour si peu ! Nous allons nous arranger !

Arrivés à la chambre, ils purent voir qu'elle était de grande taille et que le lit unique était immense.

- Tu vois, il ne sera pas difficile de se partager le lit, il ressemble à un terrain d'atterrissage !

- Je remarque que tu te moques de ma pudeur !

- Que veux-tu, je n'ai pas été élevée ni éduquée avec ce problème de pudeur ! Au Temple Jedi, tous les petits étaient dans une chambrée unique. Et mon ami Bail et moi avons partagé la même chambre pendant dix ans ! Plus tard, quand j'ai rejoint la Rébellion et il a fallut que je monte en grade pour que j'obtienne ma propre chambre.

- En fait, je me rends compte que ta vie a été bien plus passionnante que la mienne !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tes "aventures" ne font que commencer !

- Tu l'as vu dans mon avenir ?

- Tout à fait, ta vie sera passionnante !

- Et qu'as-tu vu ?

- Rien de précis car l'avenir est toujours en mouvement ! Je n'ai vu que quelques images.

- J'aimerais pouvoir voir aussi l'avenir !

- Il faut se méfier de ce que l'on y voit, parfois, nos propres sentiments peuvent en modifier la perception que l'on devrait en avoir.

- Cela m'a l'air bien compliqué.

- Oui, et même pour moi cela l'est encore bougrement !

- Ton aveu me console. Dis-moi, pourrions-nous aller au musée tout de suite ?

- Bien sûr, tu dois être pressé d'en savoir plus.

- Tu n'as pas idée combien j'en ai envie.

- Tu peux attendre quelques minutes que je change de vêtements ?

- Oui, moi aussi je vais me changer.

Ils mirent des vêtements plus élégants et plus légers que leurs vêtements de voyage. Ils sortirent de leur chambre puis de l'hôtel et se dirigèrent vers le centre ville en speeder. C'était une ville qui faisait très "province", la population avait l'air en bonne santé et de vivre aisément. Les murs des maisons étaient colorés, de nombreuses plantes et fleurs les agrémentaient. Les rues étaient plus fréquentées par des piétons que par des véhicules et ceux-ci étaient majoritairement de petits speeders très élégants. Nawa et Luke retrouvèrent sans problème le musée d'Histoire qui se faisait partie des bâtiments entourant la place ronde. C'était un grand bâtiment qui rappelait, dans son architecture, le palais royal. De loin, ils avaient pu voir ce dernier. Ils montèrent les marches montant au musée. Des enfants vêtus de vêtements bigarrés jouaient à les monter et les redescendre. Ils entrèrent par une double porte d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Ils payèrent leur entrée puis commencèrent le circuit touristique. Celui-ci commençait par l'histoire des Naboo. On pouvait lire que l'histoire des Gungans y avait été ajoutée depuis quelques décennies seulement et afin de réparer une injustice. Un peu plus loin furent abordés les règnes des premiers rois et reines de Naboo ! Puis arrivèrent le "département" des cinquante dernières années. Luke se dirigea vers une division qui ne parlait que d'une seule Reine. Il marcha à pas mesurés vers une vitrine éclairée de rouge et exposant un immense hologramme de sa mère en Reine Amidala. Il était entouré par de nombreux autres de taille plus modeste, la représentant dans ses divers atours. La vitrine était pompeusement désignée comme : "La Reine Amidala, la plus regrettée et la plus aimée de nos souveraines". Une deuxième vitrine éclairée de bleue était désignée : "Quand une vénérable Reine devient une respectable Sénatrice". On y voyait cette fois-ci Padme dans des vêtements plus modestes. Une partie de cette vitrine parlait de sa mort survenue mystérieusement. On pouvait y voir des photos de sa famille. Nawa, elle, recherchait des traces de liens avec Anakin Skywalker mais rien ne paraissait ! Rien sur le mariage, rien sur la naissance de Luke n'avait transpiré. Elle se doutait que les efforts conjugués de l'Empereur, de Bail Organa et d'Obi Wan avaient fait disparaître toutes traces pouvant relier le Jedi Anakin Skywalker et la Sénatrice Padme Naberrie. Nawa vit que Luke recherchait la même information.

- Nawa, pourquoi mon père n'apparaît-il pas comme son époux ?

- En fait, j'ai pu lire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un qu'ils voulaient taire ce lien entre eux parce qu'un Jedi ne devait pas avoir de lien amoureux et parce qu'une Sénatrice, qui plus est ancienne Reine, ne pouvait se mésallier avec un fils d'esclave.

- Comment ont-ils pu cacher leur union ?

- Cela leur était difficile apparemment surtout à ton père, cela le révoltait de vivre leur amour dans la clandestinité.

- Et ma mère comment a t'elle pu cacher sa grossesse ?

- Regarde les derniers mois de sa vie !

Luke regarda dans la vitrine bleue où l'on pouvait voir ces derniers mois. Elle était systématiquement revêtue de robes amples. Ainsi, c'était par cet artifice qu'elle avait celé l'existence de son fils.

- Qu'elle était belle et fière !


	4. Nouvelle Mission

Chapitre IV

_Nouvelle Mission_

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Nawa Ibo Bagwa, 4 ans, fille naturelle d'Obi-Wan Kenobi et de Hermione Bagwa et son ami Bail Lesa, un Padawan de quatorze ans réussissent à échapper au sabre-laser de Dark Vador lors de la Purge du Temple. Ils vont rejoindre un clone du Maître Sifo Dyas qui leur enseigne l'art Jedi. Dix ans après, au cours d'une mission Bail Lesa, pilote dans la Rébellion, est tué par Boba Fett. Dix autres années après, Nawa est au service de l'Alliance, sa mission est "d'espionner" l'Empereur. Elle réussit et apprend que son père était vivant et qu'il enseignait à Luke Skywalker. Morgan qui l'avait suivie est tué par Vador. Sous l'emprise du côté obscur, elle veut tuer Luke mais tombe amoureuse de lui. Elle l'aide à rencontrer sa famille maternelle, puis pour le protéger, elle efface sa mémoire sur leur histoire commune. Elle repart sur Amuud, enceinte de leur enfant.

Amuud, 2 ans après la Bataille de Yavin

La petite main potelée pressa le sein sans vergogne… L'enfant aurait bientôt un an et profitait du dernier repas issu du corps de sa mère. Le sevrage avait déjà commencé. Elle contempla son fils avec amour. Il avait la blondeur de son père et de son grand-père. Ses grands yeux bleus ourlés de longs cils lui mangeaient le visage. Relevant la tête, la jeune mère regardait le paysage alentour. Elle allait encore devoir quitter ce lieu enchanteur qui avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Quand l'enfant eut fini de téter, elle le posa sur un lit de mousse entre les racines d'un vieil arbre. Elle somnola rapidement contre le même arbre. Elle resta néanmoins en alerte et pouvait sentir les petits animaux s'avancer vers son fils. Cet enfant avait le "don" d'attirer les animaux à lui. Elle sentit l'aura de son fils illuminer la Force. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une petite pointe vert clair sortir de la mousse où son fils gazouillait. Cette petite pointe se transforma en belle tige d'un vert plus soutenu. Un bourgeon gonfla au bout de la pointe. Et des pétales commencèrent à apparaître. Soudain, éclata une magnifique petite fleur blanche en forme de cloche qui semblait se pencher au-dessus du visage de son fils. Quelques grains de pollen tombèrent sur son visage. Il rigola et se frotta le visage. Il s'asseya et se mit à caresser la fleur d'une main et un rongeur de l'autre. Surgit alors à quelques mètres, un wrix de petite taille ! Il avait une fourrure d'un brun chaud. Il ne regardait pas la mère et l'enfant comme des proies potentielles. Il les connaissait très bien. C'était Ronron. La mère était son amie mais on sentait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par le petit garçon. L'enfançon lui aussi échangeait des regards avec l'animal. Un immense sourire mangeait le visage. Il chercha alors à se lever ce qu'il fit sans trop de difficultés pour un futur Jedi. Puis, les mains tendues, il commença à avancer d'un premier pas, puis d'un deuxième, et encore un troisième, il avançait avec un peu de mal mais avec beaucoup d'opiniâtreté. Il n'avait peur ni de tomber ni du wrix curieux. Voyant cela, ce dernier s'approcha aussi de quelques pas. Le bébé et le félin se rapprochèrent tellement qu'ils ne furent bientôt qu'à deux ou trois pas l'un de l'autre. Le petit garçon pencha la tête sur le côté et se mit à parcourir les derniers pas en rigolant. Il s'agrippa à un croc externe du wrix et à la fourrure. De là où elle était, la jeune femme entendit l'animal ronronner. Elle laissa la joie inonder son cœur. Son fils avait le don de s'attacher l'amour de toutes sortes de bêtes. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle pouvait sans crainte laisser l'enfant à son Maître et à la forêt. Alors, que le câlin humain-félin durait encore. La jeune femme "entendit" Sifoo Dyas l'appeler.

- Obi-Wan, nous devons y aller, murmura Nawa Ibo…

- Naaan !

- Si, mon chéri, tu reviendras demain… Tu viens ?

- Vii !!!

Son fils donna un bisou baveux à l'animal qui lui passa sa grosse langue sur le visage. Le petit garçon rejoignit sa mère sur ses petites jambes qui promettaient d'être vigoureuses. Le wrix regarda le garçonnet s'en aller avec regret quand il vit sa mère l'emporter dans ses bras.

Quelques temps plus tard, Obi-Wan dormait dans son petit lit. Sa mère le contemplait amoureusement. La main de son Maître se posa sur son épaule.

- Il va falloir y aller Nawa !

- Je sais mais j'ai tellement mal à le quitter, il est tout ce que j'ai !

- Oui, oui, je sais ! N'oublie pas que tu as fait une promesse à Mon Mothma !

- Oui, de retourner aider l'Alliance Rebelle !

- Oui, oui… l'Empereur doit être défait !

- Et je veux faire partie des nombreux pions qui le déferont !

- Oui, oui, je le sais bien !

- Il doit payer pour ce qu'il nous a fait !

- Oui, oui, pas seulement… il ne faut pas oublier les centaines de peuples qu'il a exterminés ou mis en esclavage.

- Tout à fait, surtout tous les alliés des Jedi !

- Oui, oui, nous avons encore de nombreuses années de combat !

- Ce qui me fascine c'est combien les Skywalker ont un fort impact sur le destin de la Galaxie !

- Oui, oui, Maître Yoda m'a informé qu'il attend avec impatience de pouvoir former "ton" Luke !

- Huuum, "mon" Luke a bien de la chance. En attendant, je risque de tomber sur lui !

- Oui, oui, peut-être mais tu as "trafiqué" son esprit ! Et ce que tu m'as expliqué me fait penser qu'il ne devrait pas te reconnaître. Tu as fait du bon travail !

- Peut-être mais cela m'a particulièrement déplu, cela ressemblait à du travail de Sith ! J'aurais préféré agir autrement.

- Oui, oui, je sais…

- Bien, je vais y aller maintenant… je ne voudrais pas qu'il se réveille avant que je parte !

- Oui, oui, tu as tout à fait raison, mais j'ai pensé à toi, tiens… un hologramme de ton "petit bout" !

- Oooh, grand merci Maître… Comme il va me manquer !

Là-dessus, elle sortit en courant en prenant ses bagages au passage. Elle partit de la même façon, pour aller à bord de son vaisseau. Alors, qu'elle s'assit au poste de pilotage, elle se rendit compte que ses joues étaient trempées de larmes. Elle adorait son fils, la seule chose qui lui restait de son amour pour Luke. Elle mit son vaisseau en marche et partit droit vers l'espace. Elle partit en hyperespace et en pilote automatique. Puis elle se plongea en transe de voyage.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était arrivée à bord du vaisseau de Mon Mothma. Elle avait fini par lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur l'Empereur et que, dominée par le Côté Obscur, elle n'avait pas voulu lui rapporter vingt mois auparavant. Ces informations étaient toujours d'actualité. On l'avait aussi remise en formation. L'Empereur était de plus en plus méfiant depuis la destruction de son Etoile de la Mort. Ses missions se révélèrent plus difficile à effectuer… surtout que des chasseurs de primes lui couraient après.

Hoth, 2 ans et demi après la Bataille de Yavin

La jeune femme recherchait son ami Hart Charny. Elle croisa quelques pilotes qu'elle connaissait. Ils l'invitèrent à jouer au Sabacc. Alors que, comme d'habitude, elle perdait, deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux. Ses sens lui permirent de reconnaître Hart. Or, derrière lui, elle reconnut quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se retourna pour dire bonjour à Hart.

- Hart… je suis si contente de te revoir…

- Moi aussi, surtout que je te rappelle que tu m'avais promis un dîner !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Et bien, tu n'as plus qu'à me dire quel jour.

- Formidable… Dans deux jours ?

- Oui… c'est d'accord pour moi…

- Ouaouuh…

Là-dessus, l'ensemble des pilotes se mit à rire. L'autre personne s'approcha d'eux. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Hart pour la lui présenter.

- Nawa, je te présente Luke Skywalker, notre Héros… tu sais celui qui a détruit l'Etoile de la Mort !

- Bonjour, commandant…

- Appelez-moi Luke…

- Ravie de vous rencontrer Luke…

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Hart était si heureux de savoir votre retour au sein de l'Alliance.

- Vous me flattez beaucoup !

- Nawa, Luke, les amis… et si nous allions au réfectoire… j'ai une petite faim…

L'ensemble des personnes présentes opinèrent de la tête et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Pendant le trajet, Nawa sonda Luke… aucune de ses pensées ne dérivait vers elle et le blocage tenait bon. Quand elle avait senti sa présence et quand Hart le lui avait "présenté", son pauvre cœur avait fait plusieurs bonds, comme pour sortir de sa poitrine. Elle l'aimait toujours… Elle se posait des questions. Se pouvait-il qu'il l'aime encore ? Que penserait-il d'avoir un fils ?

A peine venait-elle de penser à ce mot "fils" qu'elle vit Luke avec une femme rousse. Elle sut que c'était sa femme dans l'avenir. Cette femme avait un enfant dans ses bras, le prochain fils de Luke. Ainsi, le destin en avait décidé pour elle. Luke se marierait avec cette femme, une Jedi, il lui semblait… Ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer quand Hart se retourna sur elle.

- Nawa… ! Ca ne va pas ?

- Si, si je vais bien… dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche.

- Continuez, les gars, je m'occupe d'elle…

- Ouais, c'est cela, répondit en chœur son escadron.

Nawa s'arrêta et se retourna contre la paroi du couloir. Ses larmes coulaient sans retenue. Hart la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer tout son saoul.

- Ne veux-tu pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- Non, cela doit rester un secret !

- Vraiment, tu ne veux rien me dire ?

- J'ai eu une vision du futur…

Elle décida de tout raconter à son ami sans dévoiler qu'elle parlait de Luke. Elle raconta qu'il avait un avenir compliqué où elle n'avait pas sa place.

- Je suis comme une étoile filante qui aurait traversé le ciel de sa vie. On sait qu'on a déjà vu des étoiles filantes, on sait qu'on en verra d'autres mais on ne se souvient jamais à quoi chacune d'entre elles a pu ressembler.

- Quelle drôle de vie tu te fabriques Nawa ! Je n'ai pas vécu avec ma mère car il fallait que je vive au Temple Jedi, je n'ai pas vécu avec mon père parce qu'il était lui-même Jedi, je ne vivrai jamais avec l'homme que j'aime car je ne fais pas partie de son avenir, mon fils lui aussi devra me quitter pour aller rejoindre un autre maître Jedi. Les seuls qui m'auront servi de famille un temps sont Bail mon ami d'enfance et mon Maître. Je me dis souvent que j'ai "gagné" la solitude comme héritage de la Purge des Jedi.

- La vie est dure pour les Jedis d'aujourd'hui ! Surtout que vous n'êtes vraiment pas nombreux… ! Allez viens, allons rejoindre les autres sinon ils vont se poser des questions…

Ils rejoignirent les autres. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de souvenirs de batailles et à imaginer l'avenir de la Galaxie sans Palpatine. L'ensemble des regards masculins étaient braqués sur Nawa. Alors que Hart la regardait amoureusement, Luke lui cherchait à comprendre pourquoi cette jeune femme l'intriguait autant. La Force en lui était irrésistiblement attirée par elle. Elle évitait soigneusement ses regards. Elle souriait outrageusement à Hart et aux autres pilotes qui n'avaient pas été sans remarquer ces divers échanges. La soirée touchant à sa fin, Hart raccompagna la jeune femme à sa cabine. Devant la porte, celle-ci se laissa enlacer et embrasser. Hart lui demanda alors :

- Je puis espérer une relation sérieuse entre nous ?

- Oui. Sans aucun doute.

- Et avec le père de ton enfant ? C'est fini ?

- Oui. J'ai pu lire son avenir et je n'y ai pas ma place.

- Mais cela te chagrine ?

- Oui, bien sûr… mais cela ne m'empêche pas de vivre ma vie. Je ne vais pas la mettre en sommeil pour lui.

- Et vivre ta vie, c'est aussi la vivre avec moi ?

- Oui, je t'inclus dans ma vie !

- Et bien, je suis enchanté. Je vais te laisser te coucher, seule, dit-il malicieusement, et on se revoit demain ?

- Oui à demain.

Et elle entra dans sa cabine. Malgré sa décision, il fallait qu'elle se remette de sa "rencontre" avec Luke. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle le reverrait un jour en revenant au sein de l'Alliance Rebelle. Elle était néanmoins satisfaite car son "travail" sur le cerveau du jeune homme fonctionnait à merveille. Elle prit l'hologramme de son fils et le visionna. Ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer. Une fois de plus, elle trouva que la ressemblance entre le père et le fils était frappante. Elle alla se coucher et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

Un étau, un étau serrait son esprit… elle avait l'impression qu'elle-même partait en poussière et tout autour d'elle une planète perdit son énergie vitale et tomba en poussière… Je te hais, je te hais… disait une voix criarde….

Nawa se réveilla en sursaut et regarda l'heure. Il n'était pas quatre heures. Comme c'est étrange… éloignée de son fils, elle refaisait ce cauchemar… Une nouvelle certitude se fit, elle n'était pas la chose qui détruisait l'univers. C'était elle que cette Chose détestait mais pourquoi ? Elle essaya de se rendormir mais le sommeil fut long à revenir.

Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, Nawa reçut une convocation de Mon Mothma. Elle partit avec diligence à sa réunion avec la chef de l'Alliance Rebelle. Elle entra dans le bureau de celle-ci. Deux personnes s'y trouvaient une jeune femme brune habillée de blanc et très chic et un homme plutôt mûr vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de l'armée corellienne. Elle ne les connaissait pas. Mon Mothma lui montra un siège. Nawa s'assit.

- Votre Altesse, voici Nawa Ibo Bagwa, un de nos meilleurs agents, très douée quand il s'agit de récupérer des archives ou d'approcher l'Empereur…

- Bonjour, répondit la princesse.

- Nawa, je vous présente Son Altesse la princesse Leia Organa d'Alderaan,

- Enchantée, votre Altesse, j'étais auprès de l'Empereur quand j'ai appris votre capture… Le vol de ces plans était du grand art, je vous admire beaucoup

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Leia… et moi je suis ébahie que vous ayez pu approcher de si près l'Empereur et de vous en sortir indemne !

- Oh pas tant que cela, Leia… j'y ai laissé quelques plumes.

- Nawa, je vous présente le Commandant Han Solo, propriétaire du _Faucon Millenium_.

- Ravie de rencontrer enfin un des héros de cette grande bataille…

- Non, c'est moi qui suis ravi…

- Voilà, les présentations sont faites, passons à la mission, reprit Mon Mothma. Il s'agit d'une mission proposée par la Princesse Leia.

- Excusez-moi mais en quoi suis-je concernée, je suis spécialisée dans les missions individuelles d'infiltrations.

- Certes, vos qualifications sont néanmoins requises. Votre altesse, expliquez votre mission.

- Bien, c'est une habitante de Naboo, un chef d'entreprise richissime, qui souhaite financer l'Alliance Rebelle… elle est prête à doubler son don… si nous accomplissons une mission d'importance… pour elle. Nous devons récupérer un troupeau de Guarlaras ainsi que leur gardien…

- Comment ? C'est une drôle de mission, s'exclama Han Solo.

- Oui, votre Altesse… en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Vous devez infiltrer le lieu où se trouve ce troupeau, c'est sur Nar Shaddaa !

- Ouh là… princesse, chez les Hutts… avec la prime qui court sur ma tête, vous voulez vraiment que j'y aille ? s'inquiéta Han Solo

- Vous pourriez vous déguiser… il nous faut un très bon pilote…

- Très peu, pour moi votre honneur…

- Votre Altesse… interrompit Nawa. Je puis vous proposer un pilote de mes amis, il fait partie de la chasse.

- Qui cela ? demanda Mon Mothma

- Hart Charny.

- Très bien, je vais lui faire remettre un ordre de mission afin qu'il trouve et qu'il pilote un cargo capable de transporter ce troupeau…

- Votre Altesse, j'aurais encore une question ou deux.

- Oui, je vous écoute !

- Pourquoi cette femme richissime veut récupérer un simple troupeau de Guarlaras et son gardien ?

- Car le troupeau appartenait à sa famille, parce les Guarlaras sont sacrés pour les Naboo et parce que le gardien était son petit frère qui n'avait que huit ans à l'époque. Ils ont été enlevés par des contrebandiers, il y a plus de quinze ans quand l'Empire commençait à faire main basse sur cette planète.

- Pourquoi nous demander cela maintenant ?

- Elle était trop jeune et pas assez fortunée, l'administration de l'Empire n'a pas porté intérêt à la détresse de sa famille… Et parce que comme tous les Naboo, elle souhaite soutenir l'Alliance et que cette mission est une excuse.

- Très bien… je suppose que je pars tout de suite en mission ?

- Certes, Capitaine, reprit Mon Mothma… vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans vos quartiers sous votre code habituel. Bonne chance. Que la Force soit avec vous !

- Que la Force soit avec vous, répondit-elle…

D'un signe de tête, elle salua la princesse et le contrebandier et quitta la pièce. Elle était repartie pour une nouvelle mission.

Se dirigeant vers ses quartiers, elle croisa Luke qui sortit des siens. Il la dévisagea, cherchant apparemment à comprendre ce qui l'intriguait chez la jeune femme. Elle lui dédia un grand sourire auquel il répondit de la même façon. Alors qu'elle pensait : "Mon amour, si tu savais comme ton fils te ressemble.", une vision lui apparut. Une énorme patte griffue assommait son ancien amant… Sous l'impact de cette vision, elle dut se rattraper à une aspérité du mur pour ne pas tomber. Luke était déjà loin dans l'étroit et zigzagant couloir de glace…

Reprenant ses esprits, elle continua son chemin et entra dans ses quartiers. Elle s'asseya sur son lit la tête entre les mains. La vision l'obsédait, Luke était en danger. Elle se releva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Elle ne pouvait pas aller en mission. Luke avait besoin d'elle. Elle le vit dans une grotte de glace puis dans le blizzard, il appelait Ben, son père. Il fallait qu'elle le sauve et tant pis pour la mission mais elle repensa une court minute à sa mission et à ses interlocuteurs du "briefing". Elle eut alors une nouvelle vision où elle vit Han Solo sauver le père de son enfant. Une autre image de Luke surgit dans son esprit, il s'y tenait sur une main en équilibre et Maître Yoda était perché sur un des pieds du jeune Jedi. Elle fut enchantée de "revoir" le vieux Maître.

Soulagée, elle put à nouveau se concentrer sur sa mission. Elle trouva alors des vêtements de contrebandière et comprit que c'était sous cette couverture qu'elle devrait évoluer chez les Hutts. Elle emballa le tout, mit son code dans une poche intérieure de ses vêtement et partit pour le hangar d'envol.

Hart était là à l'attendre auprès du _Bail_.

- J'ai cru comprendre que toi et moi aurions une mission commune ?

- Oui, je devrais attendre que tu aies trouvé un cargo et que tu m'en informes et à mon tour quand la "marchandise" sera bonne à enlever, tu devras venir avec l'équipe que tu auras sélectionné.

- C'est très clair et très facile comme mission.

- Oh Hart… je me méfie toujours de ces missions "faciles".

- Bien ma douce… à bientôt

- A bientôt Hart

Elle l'embrasse sur la bouche et monta à bord de son vaisseau. Il était temps de partir.

Nar Shaddaa, 2 ans et demi après la Bataille de Yavin

Il lui avait fallut plusieurs jours pour arriver à Nar Shaddaa. Son vaisseau brinquebalant et ses vêtements usagers lui permettait de ne pas se faire remarquer. Heureusement, elle pouvait passer assez inaperçu. Pendant les premiers jours, elle commença par proposer ses services et effectua ainsi plusieurs transports.

Au retour de l'un d'entre eux, elle décida d'aller se détendre dans une cantina comme Bail et elle en avait l'habitude. Elle entra dans le "Café Corellien" et s'y installa. Là, elle fut rejointe par un homme.

- Bonjour, jeune dame… vous êtes seule ?

- Oui, il semble, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je me présente Jon Meliak. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Winna Allie…

- Winna Allie !!! Dîtes-moi, n'aviez-vous pas une prime sur la tête à une époque ?

- Cela fait longtemps, c'était l'Empereur qui l'avait émise.

- L'Empereur lui-même ?!

- Que voulez-vous, il n'a pas accepté le fait que je "l'abandonne" et que je ne veuille pas devenir sa maîtresse !

- Rien que cela ? Il était méchamment rancunier !

- Certes… il l'est encore, je sais…

- Mais je le comprends, vous avez de quoi faire tourner les têtes et les cœurs.

- Vil flatteur, va…

- Ainsi vous êtes passée des bras de l'Empereur au travail de transporteur ?

- Oui, il faut bien vivre, non ?

- Je vous offre à boire ?

Elle passa une soirée de beuverie avec ce nouveau compagnon. D'autres avaient fini par les rejoindre. Après cela, les langues se délièrent. Elle entendit alors parler d'un zoo qui servait aussi d'élevage d'animaux exotiques.

Elle continua à effectuer de nombreux transports et quelques petits magouilleurs lui demandèrent de transporter des marchandises illégales. Ce fut une telle réussite que cela finit par arriver aux oreilles des Hutts. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est qu'elle usait de la Force pour se faciliter ses transports. Elle avait contraint de nombreux "troopers" à la laisser partir et avait effacé de leur esprit toute information la concernant. Elle fut contactée par un des plus célèbres Hutts, un certain Jabba. Avant d'aller à sa rencontre, elle compulsa toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait avoir sur cette race. Elle posa aussi beaucoup de questions à son nouvel ami Jon.

Nal Hutta, 2 ans et demi après la Bataille de Yavin

Deux jours plus tard, Ayla fut convoquée sur Nal Hutta par Jabba. Elle décida que plus elle serait diligente plus il l'apprécierait. Elle se posa sur la plate-forme la plus proche de la résidence du seigneur Hutt.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte principale, elle vit surgir un pâle et obséquieux Twi'lek accompagné de gardes Gamorréens. Elle suivait son escorte depuis quelques secondes seulement lorsque l'odeur acre et putride de "l'atmosphère" Hutt assaillit ses narines. On lui en avait fait une description très désavantageuse mais elle était encore en dessous des mots.

Les couloirs sombres et humides lui rappelèrent les bas-fonds de Coruscant. Arrivés à la porte, le Twi'lek lui demanda de l'y attendre. Elle dut patienter de longues minutes quand enfin le Hutt accepta son entrée. Nawa n'ignorait pas que les Hutts étaient insensibles à la Force mais elle en appela quand même à Elle pour garder toute sa sérénité.

L'immense pièce qui servait de "salle du trône" rassemblait au moins un exemplaire de tout ce que la Galaxie comptait comme races. Tel un pacha, Jabba se trouvait complètement avachi sur son traîneau antigrav. La jeune femme vit plusieurs femmes esclaves en petite tenue. Il y avait deux Twi'leks et une humaine rousse qui se déhanchaient sur une musique au rythme très "enlevé". Nawa ne put s'empêcher de dévisager la rousse, elle connaissait ce visage. Elle se rappela alors la vision qu'elle avait eu de Luke et de sa future compagne. Cette "femme" deviendrait LA femme de "son" Luke !!! Un goût de métal envahit sa bouche et la jalousie ainsi que l'inquiétude envahirent son cœur.

Une voix rocailleuse s'éleva dans la grande salle. Jabba la harangua, un droïde s'adressa à elle. Elle portait pourtant une oreillette traductrice mais le Hutt aimait utiliser un traducteur droïde.

- Le Grand Jabba le Hutt vous invite à vous approcher.

Ce que Nawa fit sans discuter, tout en sondant l'esprit du Twi'lek intimement persuadée qu'elle aurait des "réponses" à ses questions par son intermédiaire. Le droïde attira son attention.

- Mon Maître désire savoir deux choses : d'où venez-vous et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous "transporteur" ?

Nawa regarda la "grosse limace" qui, malgré les loques qu'elle portait, la regardait de façon libidineuse.

- Grand Jabba, je suis native de Coruscant, je viens des bas-fonds. Concernant mon travail actuel, cela ne fait que quelques semaines que je m'y suis mise.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi ? demanda Jabba par l'intermédiaire du droïde

- Ceci, Grand Jabba, ne vous regarde pas !!!

- Si vous désirez travailler pour moi, il faudra me le dire…

- Mais je ne "désire" rien de vous…

- Allez… Je sais très bien que vous avez été la maîtresse de l'Empereur Palpatine et qu'il avait mis une prime sur votre tête... et je me demande si elle n'était pas toujours d'actualité.

- Je n'ai JAMAIS été la maîtresse de ce "déchet"… et la prime a récemment été annulée. De plus, je vous signale que c'est VOUS qui m'avait "convoquée"…

- Je SAIS… approchez-vous encore.

Nawa leva un sourcil circonspect mais s'approcha au plus près. Il chuchota.

- "Chère" Winna Allie… vous avez un affreux caractère… pour une Jedi…

Nawa sourit… il lui répondit par un sourire ou du moins à ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

- Bien… maintenant, je veux savoir combien vous me paierez pour ma première "mission" !

- Je vous donnerai trois mille crédits.

- Non, je veux cinq mille.

- Trois mille.

- Non, cinq mille.

- Voulez-vous déclencher mon courroux ?

- Non, je sais que ce sont les tarifs habituels alors sous prétexte que je suis "nouvelle" dans le métier, n'essayez pas d'en profiter.

- Bien… je vous accorde quatre mille et c'est mon dernier mot.

- D'accord, mais à mon retour, j'augmenterai mes tarifs…

A ce moment là, le Hutt la dévisagea puis se mit à hurler de rire. Devant ce rire gras et tonitruant, la jeune femme fut un court moment désarmée. Elle comprit que la tension très présente dans la salle venait d'être libérée. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un picotement dans la nuque et "vit" que la femme rousse la sondait. Cette femme avait la Force en elle.

Le Twi'lek quitta son maître et s'approcha de la Jedi. Il l'emmena à l'écart et lui remit un enregistrement. Nawa quitta alors la salle en n'omettant pas de saluer son nouvel employeur qui lui souria généreusement.

Une fois rendue dans son vaisseau, elle lut aussitôt l'enregistrement. Elle devait transporter des hyperdrives et ramener des épices de Tatooine. Une mission des plus faciles même si cette planète était "très" fréquentée ces dernières années. Elle commença son voyage. Elle n'était plus seule car depuis quelques jours, elle avait pour compagnon un petit Ibott bleu, Botti. Hart le lui avait envoyé.

Tatooine, 2 ans et demi après la Bataille de Yavin

Elle aborda Mos Eisley et les souvenirs affluèrent à son esprit. Elle se revit avec Luke chez Watto et aussi dans la ferme des Lars. Elle posa son vaisseau dans un hangar qui était réservé aux pilotes du Hutt. Elle venait à peine de quitter son appareil qu'une horde de dockers humains et mécaniques vidèrent sa cargaison. Des droïdes mécaniciens procédèrent quant à eux à l'entretien de son vaisseau. Elle apprit aussi que les épices n'étaient pas encore arrivées.

Plus tard, elle se retrouva dans les rues de la ville et y retrouva tout ce qui y faisait la personnalité de cet astroport. Elle y déambula sereinement. Elle croisa de nombreux stormtroopers mais ne fut pas inquiétée. Son Ibott sur l'épaule et un sac à la main, elle atteignit son motel où une chambre lui était réservée. Dans la soirée, elle fit un petit tour dans la cantina de Chalmun. Elle resta tranquillement dans son coin puis s'ennuyant elle décida d'aller se coucher.

Quelque chose l'oppressait… elle n'arrivait plus à respirer… ses poumons lui faisaient mal… elle leva les mains… elles étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse poussière blanche… ainsi ses poumons étaient remplis par cette poussière… elle allait mourir… elle le savait… la chose voulait "sa" mort…

Nawa se réveilla en sursaut, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait cru échapper à ses rêves mais ils avaient continué. Elle essaya de se rendormir mais le sommeil fut long à venir. Le lendemain, les épices étaient enfin arrivées. Alors qu'elle montait à bord du vaisseau, un message codé provenant de la Princesse Leia venait d'arriver. Ils avaient dû évacuer Hoth car l'Empire les y avait trouvés. La princesse l'avertit de continuer sa mission.

Nal Hutta, 2 ans et demi après la Bataille de Yavin

Elle décolla rapidement et reprit la direction de Nal Hutta. Las, cette fois-ci le voyage ne fut pas sans encombre. Un croiseur et plusieurs chasseurs TIE se trouvèrent sur sa route. Ils voulurent l'arraisonner mais elle s'amusa tout d'abord à zigzaguer, un truc qu'elle avait appris à son pilote automatique. Elle profitait des manœuvres pour manipuler les esprits des chefs et pilotes impériaux. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour y arriver, le Commandant du croiseur ayant un fort caractère. Elle y réussit néanmoins et repartit vers sa destination.

Jabba fut très content de son travail et lui en fit de grands compliments. Elle continua ses activités auprès du Hutt. Il lui était difficile d'en savoir plus sur le troupeau et son gardien. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter de l'avenir de sa mission. Elle avait fini par apprendre que les Guarlaras étaient sur Nar Hekka. Elle profita de l'un de ses nombreux voyages pour aller y faire un tour mais elle apprit que le troupeau venait d'être déménagé. Sa déconvenue fut très forte. Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent.

Tatooine, 3 ans après la Bataille de Yavin

Cette fois-ci, Jabba lui demanda de le rejoindre à Tatooine dans sa résidence. Elle entra par la grande porte et prit la direction de la "salle du trône". Jabba l'accueillit aimablement. Alors que quelques connaissances s'approchèrent d'elle, son regard fut attiré par un des murs. Un bloc de carbonite y était accroché. La personne qui était prise dans le bloc lui disait quelque chose. On voyait que la personne y avait été mise contre son gré. Ses mains était levées et les traits de son visage montraient de la douleur. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus près du bloc et une fois arrivée, elle reçut un choc. Le commandant Solo ! C'était le commandant Solo qui se trouvait pris au piège, ici dans le domaine de Jabba !

- Chère Winna, que pensez-vous de mon nouvel ornement ?

- Original mais qui est cet homme et vous a-t-il fait ?

- Il s'agit de Han Solo, un contrebandier qui se prenait pour un rebelle. Il a perdu une de mes cargaisons. Il devait être puni sinon d'autres transporteurs se seraient cru tout permis.

Nawa comprit la menace à peine voilée. Le pire c'est qu'à cause de sa mission, elle ne pouvait pas aider le commandant. Elle le regarda une dernière fois et se promit de l'aider une fois sa mission effectuée. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle ne le laisserait pas comme cela.

Cela faisait de très nombreux jours que Jabba ne lui avait pas donné de frets à transporter. Aussi décida-t-elle de "visiter" les lieux. Par la Force, elle manœuvra les esprits des gardes ce qui lui ouvrit tous les accès. Dans une aile qui semblait désaffectée, elle trouva de très nombreux Gamorréens. De loin, elle les endormit sans difficulté. Elle s'approcha d'une porte presque aussi grande que la celle de la Grande Entrée. Ses deux mains en avant, elle usa de la Force pour l'ouvrir. Là d'autres gardes s'approchèrent et elle les endormit aussi et effaça leur mémoire. Elle s'avança dans la salle la plus grande qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Un dôme de verre recouvrait la salle et partout il y avait profusion d'herbe, d'arbres et de petits ruisseaux. Cela avait dû coûter une fortune pour installer cette "nature". Le déplacement de Nar Hekka à Tatooine lui paraissait bien dispendieux et inutile. Pourquoi le Hutt avait-il procédé à ce déménagement ? Elle avança un peu et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'asseya au bord d'un bassin qui semblait visiblement être l'endroit où les animaux se désaltéraient. Elle laissa la Force couler doucement en elle et envoya des "ondes" d'appel vers le troupeau. Elle ferma les yeux. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit un souffle chaud s'exhaler dans son cou. Elle se retourna lentement. Une grande femelle, apparemment la dominante, l'examinait attentivement. Nawa vit au loin une silhouette élancée. Le jeune homme s'approchait d'elle. Il était vêtu très modestement et avait un visage très triste.

- Que faîtes-vous là ?

- Je vous recherchais… vos Guarlaras et vous…

- Et pourquoi ?

- On m'a envoyée… pour vous ramener tous…

- Qui ? Qui vous a envoyé ?

- Votre sœur !

- Non, c'est impossible, ma sœur est morte ainsi que toute ma famille… On me l'a dit…

- C'est un mensonge… votre sœur vous recherche et veut vous ramener sur Naboo…

- Si seulement c'était vrai…

- Pourquoi doutez-vous ? Pourquoi fabriquerais-je un mensonge aussi gros ?

- Ainsi, c'est vrai ?

- Oui… Voulez-vous repartir sur Naboo ?

- OUI, bien sûr… Nous partons tout de suite ?

- Non, soyez patient, je dois prévenir mon pilote qui doit amener son vaisseau, le mien est trop petit…

- J'attendrais…

- Bien… je vous laisse, je dois organiser votre évasion…

- Au fait, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes ?

- Je suis Nawa Ibo Bagwa, membre de la Rébellion mais ici on pense que je m'appelle Winna Allie.

- Merci Nawa, Grand Merci…

- De rien… allez… à bientôt.

La jeune femme repartit en courant du pâturage. Elle rejoignit sa chambrée quelques minutes afin que l'on croit qu'elle y avait passé tout son temps. A escient, elle ressortit alors que d'autres résidents passaient dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea vers le hangar et entra dans son vaisseau. Elle en ferma l'écoutille. Elle déverrouilla le code de sécurité et envoya un message codé à Hart. Elle attendit une longue heure. Quand elle eut enfin sa réponse ! Le vaisseau serait là le lendemain car Hart était resté dans le secteur géré par Jabba. Nawa envoya un message à son ami en lui indiquant où poser son vaisseau et quand aurait lieu le "rapt". Elle retourna dans la "salle du trône" et se mit à boire de la bière d'Alderaan, Jabba en avait un stock très important. Depuis la destruction de la planète tous les produits issus d'elle valaient des fortunes mais le Hutt aimait offrir à ses hôtes cet alcool fin. Nawa finit par aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, le temps lui parut s'être démultiplié. Il lui était difficile de devoir attendre si longtemps. Elle décida qu'elle avait besoin de méditer un peu et jusqu'au soir, elle resta assise en pleine méditation. Elle finit par en sortir pour retourner à la Cour de Jabba car un banquet y était donné. Elle observa la foule des courtisans puis s'approcha du bloc de carbonite. Elle frôla le bloc de ses mains et chuchota tout en laissant le fluide de la Force passer en lui.

- Commandant Solo… dès que ma mission sera accomplie, je vous ferai évader…

Elle repartit vers les hôtes du Hutt et déambula parmi eux. Soudain, elle vit entrer un personnage honni. Il était vêtu de sa célèbre armure. Elle détestait le Mandalorien mais jamais jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pu croiser sa route. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le rencontre ce soir quand sa mission et son projet d'évasion pour Solo occupaient tant son esprit ? Ce serait donc une occasion manquée… Elle enrageait littéralement. Le pire de tout fut qu'il s'approcha d'elle.

- Bonsoir, beauté…

La rage montait en elle et sa main la démangeait d'aller chercher son sabre caché dans son dos.

- Bonsoir, assassin !

- Comment ? Je ne suis pas un assassin mais un chasseur de primes !

- Pas toujours et il vaut mieux pour vous que nous arrêtions notre conversation là.

- Vous me menacez ?

- Oui, laissez-moi tranquille !

- Jeune Dame… personne ne me menace en vain !

- Si moi ! Partez !

- Boba Fett n'oublie jamais et je ne vous oublierai pas, Winna Allie !

Le chasseur de primes s'éloigna en posant la main posée de façon ostensible sur son arme. La Jedi se força à respirer puis se décida à rejoindre sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, elle prépara ses affaires prête au départ. Il était plus de minuit quand elle prit la direction du hangar. Elle décolla rapidement et se rapprocha au plus près de l'aile où se trouvait le troupeau. Une silhouette familière surgit de la nuit. Elle s'élança dans ses bras. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Oooh Hart, tu m'as manqué…

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Alors, prête ?

- Oui. Viens nous allons prendre la porte extérieure.

Nawa s'approcha de la porte. Elle mit ses mains en avant et laissa couler la Force à travers celles-ci. Dans un grincement métallique et désagréable l'impressionnant battant s'ouvrit. Hart et Nawa virent apparaître des gardes Gamorréens. D'un tour de poignet, la Jedi les endormit. Elle vit alors surgir le gardien qui portait un sac. Il était suivi de très près par les magnifiques créatures. Les Guarlaras étaient plus d'une centaine. Sans un mot, Hart guida le jeune homme et son troupeau vers le sas arrière du vaisseau. Sans crainte aucune, les animaux montèrent paisiblement à bord. Une fois, l'embarquement effectué, les deux vaisseaux ne traînèrent pas et rejoignirent rapidement l'espace.

Naboo, 3 ans après la Bataille de Yavin

Les deux vaisseaux abordèrent l'astroport de Theed. Hart, Nawa et le jeune homme en descendirent. Les deux Rebelles prirent la direction d'un petit bureau adjacent qui s'occupait de l'importation animale. Pendant ce temps, leur compagnon dévorait le paysage de sa planète. Elle était si belle, elle lui avait tant manqué. Nawa et Hart venaient d'entrer dans le bureau. La Jedi dit alors le mot de passe.

- Bonjour, "Le soleil d'Alderaan brille sur Naboo".

- Bonjour, "et bientôt sur toute la Galaxie". Bienvenue amis rebelles. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Vous avez la "cargaison" ?

- Oui, animaux et humain réunis.

- Tenez voici les coordonnées où vous devrez lâcher le troupeau, "Madame" vous rejoindra. Je la préviens. Merci et au revoir.

- Au revoir, reprirent en cœur les deux Rebelles.

Ils repartirent à bord de leurs vaisseaux et décollèrent rapidement. Ils se dirigèrent vers les terres les plus froides de Naboo et se posèrent dans une immense prairie. Un speeder les attendait. Ils virent en descendre une femme. Elle marchait vers eux puis accéléra puis finit par courir pour se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme. Ils pleuraient tous les deux et s'étaient reconnus. Hart alla ouvrit le sas arrière et la soute libéra les magnifiques créatures. Elles se mirent à courir avec bonheur. Les plus vieilles d'entre elles avaient l'air d'avoir reconnu leur planète natale.

Hart et Nawa dirent au revoir à la sœur et au frère dont ils ignoraient l'identité pour la sécurité de ces derniers. Alors que leurs vaisseaux décollaient, Nawa avertit Hart qu'il pouvait partir sans elle car elle devait visiter des amis. En effet, elle désirait revoir la famille Naberrie. Avant qu'il ne quitte la planète Nawa lui donna une information capitale.

- Ah oui, au fait, dans le Palais de Jabba sur Tatooine, j'ai trouvé le Commandant Solo dans un bloc de carbonite. Il faudrait que tu avertisses la Rébellion.

- D'accord, c'est noté ! A bientôt. Je t'attends sur notre base.

Base secrète rebelle, 3 ans après la Bataille de Yavin

Hart était très inquiet. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de Nawa. Il avait donné l'information qui était effectivement capitale. La princesse Leia, les commandants Skywalker et Calrissian pouvaient enfin organiser l'évasion de l'ancien contrebandier.

Les semaines passaient et Nawa ne revenait toujours pas. Hart était très en colère. Il était persuadé que Mon Mothma savait quelque chose mais elle ne voulait rien lui dire. La femme qu'il aimait avait disparu mais il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait….


	5. Le Chemin de la sagesse

Chapitre V

_Le Chemin de la Sagesse_

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Nawa Ibo Bagwa, 4 ans, fille naturelle d'Obi-Wan Kenobi et de Hermione Bagwa et son ami Bail Lesa, un Padawan de quatorze ans réussissent à échapper au sabre-laser de Dark Vador lors de la Purge du Temple. Ils vont rejoindre un clone du Maître Sifo Dyas qui leur enseigne l'art Jedi. Dix ans après, au cours d'une mission Bail Lesa, pilote dans la Rébellion, est tué par Boba Fett. Dix autres années après, Nawa est au service de l'Alliance, sa mission est "d'espionner" l'Empereur. Elle réussit et apprend que son père était vivant et qu'il enseignait à Luke Skywalker. Morgan qui l'avait suivie est tué par Vador. Sous l'emprise du côté obscur, elle veut tuer Luke mais tombe amoureuse de lui. Elle l'aide à rencontrer sa famille maternelle, puis pour le protéger, elle efface sa mémoire sur leur histoire commune. Elle rentre sur Amuud enceinte de leur enfant. Alors que leur fils a un an, elle part à nouveau rejoindre la Rébellion. Elle doit remplir une mission avec Hart. Malgré de nombreuses péripéties, cette mission sera une réussite.

Yavin, 8 ans après la Bataille de Yavin

L'herbe ondoyait sous les bourrasques de vent et la prairie donnait l'impression d'une mer aux vertes vagues. Le vent fit claquer le grand manteau de la femme Jedi. Elle avançait en de grandes enjambées vers son maître. Celui-ci était assis au pied d'un arbre de la Sagesse. Un arbre de Selab planté par la Jedi et qui s'était très bien acclimaté à la planète Amuud. La jeune femme s'approcha plus lentement et attendit que son maître lui parle. Sifoo Dyas était en pleine méditation mais il avait perçu l'arrivée de son élève. Il l'appelait encore son élève alors qu'il en avait fait un chevalier des années auparavant.

- Oui, oui, je sais que tu es là ! Assieds-toi ! Qu'as-tu fait de ton fils ?

- Il est avec ses amis ! Ils s'occupent de lui !

- Oui, oui, mais sauront-ils le canaliser ?

- J'ai toute confiance en eux et ils arrivent à lui transmettre leur sérénité.

- Oui, oui, moi aussi, j'ai toute confiance en la faune d'Amuud. Passons à la dernière leçon que je te donnerais.

- La dernière, maître ?

- Oui, oui, déjà… avant ton départ pour servir l'Alliance Rebelle, je t'avais fait Chevalier… et ton expérience là-bas t'a encore fait mûrir ainsi que ta vie de mère. Je te sens plus forte et plus mature que jamais. Dès lors… je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais encore vivre sous la tutelle d'un maître quand tu devrais toi-même le devenir. Surtout que je sens ma mort toute proche

- Me passer de vous ? Suis-je prête pour cela ?

- Oui, oui, et depuis longtemps !

- Où trouverais-je un Padawan ? Dois-je le prendre à sa famille comme le faisait l'ancien Ordre Jedi ? Je m'y refuse.

- Oui, oui, pas facile tout cela. En son temps, tu sauras ce qu'il faut faire mais maintenant nous allons invoquer les anciens Jedis ! Qui aimerais-tu revoir ?

- Bail, Maître Jocasta Nu, mon père, maître Yoda que sais-je ?

- Oui, oui, c'est difficile de choisir ! Je pensais plutôt contacter Yoda ou Mace Windu ! Assieds-toi à mon côté !

Là-dessus, les deux Jedis se turent. Nawa Ibo tâcha de donner un peu de sa Force au vieux maître. Très rapidement, apparut la petite silhouette verte du grand maître Jedi, Yoda.

- T'être utile, en quoi puis-je, Maître Sifoo Dyas ?

- Oui, oui, bonjour, Maître Yoda ! Je cherche surtout à enseigner à mon ancienne élève comment convoquer les anciens Jedis.

- Très douée est ton élève. D'enseignement très peu elle a besoin !

- Oui, oui, je pensais invoquer son père ou l'aider à le faire ! Pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle soit prête à le revoir ?

- Contre son père, du ressentiment, elle a encore !

- Oui, oui mais cela sera t'il un obstacle ?

- Son amour pour lui, l'aider devrait !

- Oui, oui, je pense aussi, je vais donc l'invoquer !

- Attends ! Vous prévenir, je dois ! L'enfant surveiller il faut !

- Pourquoi ? lança Nawa qui jusqu'ici s'était tue.

- A Anakin… beaucoup il ressemble !

- Et je suppose que vous ne parlez pas du physique.

- Non ! les descendants d'Anakin, tous seront puissants !

- Aaah, il y en aura d'autres ?

- Oui, cet enfant beaucoup m'inquiète ! Oui, trop ressemblant aux Skywalker, il est !

- Après tout s'en est un. Et bien, nous le surveillerons !

- Oui, oui, en attendant…. convoques ton père… reprit Sifoo Dyas

Une nouvelle silhouette fantomatique fit son apparition. Etrangement, ce n'était pas le physique du vieux Ben mais celui du jeune maître Obi Wan Kenobi quelques mois avant le massacre du Temple. Il correspondait à l'image que sa fille en avait. Nawa Ibo trouva amusant que ce fut cette apparence-là. Après tout, des années auparavant et par les yeux de Luke, elle l'avait vu âgé !

- Bonjour, Maître Yoda, Maître Sifoo Dyas et Maître Bagwa, dit-il

- Et VOILA… je suis SA fille, c'est MOI qui le convoque et c'est MAITRE qu'il m'appelle

- Oui, oui, Nawa, je sais… gardes ton contrôle, je te prie, susurra Sifoo Dyas.

- Raison, j'avais. Contre son père, encore du ressentiment elle a.

- Voyons, ma fille, pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'étais qu'une petite fille… Je n'étais qu'une petite fille et j'avais besoin de mon père !

- Je sais mais je pensais que ta mère t'aurait gardée auprès d'elle !

- Garder sa fille auprès d'elle sur Coruscant ? Alors que nous étions tous traqués ? Tous ! Tous en danger de mort… Quand tant de si grands maîtres sont morts ce jour là… qu'aurait pu faire une pauvre serveuse pour protéger sa fille ?

- Oui, je sais… c'est pourquoi j'ai été soulagé que ta mère t'envoie ici ! As-tu autre chose à me reprocher ?

- Tu as formé le fils de l'homme qui a tué tous mes camarades sous mes yeux !

- Bien sûr… penses-tu que j'aurais dû te former ? Tu sais bien que non ! Déjà, j'avais caché ma paternité, ensuite en te faisant entrer au Temple, j'avais prit sur moi de t'inclure dans "ma" classe de novices.

- Mais pourquoi le former lui ?

- Parce qu'avant d'être le fils de Dark Vador, il était celui de mon vieil ami, de mon frère, Anakin Skywalker ! Le fils devait-il souffrir des fautes du père ? Et puis, je te rappelle que tu n'as pas été aussi rancunière envers lui ! Crois-tu que j'ignore l'existence de votre fils, il a sept ans, c'est cela ?

- Et comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est ton maître qui me l'a appris ! De plus, tu ne dois pas me détester tant que cela puisque mon petit-fils porte mon prénom ? En fait, je voudrais savoir ce que tu me reproches réellement.

- J'aurais voulu plutôt que d'aller te faire tuer par Dark Vador que tu me viennes me prendre dans tes bras, une dernière fois, comme quand j'étais enfant. J'aurais voulu que tu me dises que tu m'aimais et que je t'avais manqué. J'ai été sevrée de l'amour de ma mère, j'ai été sevrée de l'amour de Bail, et j'ai été sevrée du tien. Certes, Maître Sifoo Dyas est un maître attentif mais il reste mon maître. J'aurais aimé que tu viennes sur Amuud me rendre visite de temps à autre mais non, il fallait que tu veilles sur Luke.

- Nawa Ibo… tu me déçois beaucoup ! Est-ce digne d'un Jedi, de garder autant de rancunes en lui, de ne pas dépasser ce chagrin et de le ruminer ?

Là-dessus, les trois maîtres regardèrent la jeune femme avec surprise. Une sorte d'aura rose violacée et qui virait vers le noir l'auréolait, et de grosses lames ruisselaient sur ses joues. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait tandis qu'elle serrait les poings le long de son corps. Elle regardait son père avec un regard empreint d'une tristesse infinie laissant le côté obscur s'insinuer en elle. Sous le coup d'une étrange impulsion, Obi Wan s'approcha de sa fille, en lui envoyant des ondes de pure bonté. Il s'avança de plus en plus. Au plus près d'elle, il sourit doucement. Il fit un dernier pas et entra dans le corps de sa fille. Celle-ci écarta vivement les bras et ouvrit les mains en fermant les yeux. Les larmes arrêtèrent de couler et son aura vira au bleu azuréen. Tout alentour, les arbres, en harmonie avec la jeune femme, firent bruisser leurs feuilles. Des oiseaux sifflèrent des trilles cristallins. Le vent fit tournoyer ses longs cheveux bruns et souleva sa bure de Jedi autour d'elle. Soudain, la silhouette d'Obi Wan ressortit en faisant un pas en arrière. Il était tout sourire. Nawa Ibo ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient brillants, sous le soleil de printemps, et empreints de sérénité. Les deux autres maîtres se demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre au sein de ce corps. Il était flagrant que la jeune femme et son père avaient partagé un grand moment d'amour. Après tout, rien n'interdisait aux Jedi d'aimer leur famille. Seule la mauvaise gestion de cet amour peut apporter des problèmes à un Jedi.

- Oui, oui, je savais bien qu'il fallait que tu rencontres ton père… C'était une blessure qui sourdait depuis trop longtemps.

- Certes Maître… mon père m'a fait ressentir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi et combien ses souvenirs sont chargés d'images d'une petite fille de quatre ans. Merci père…

- Grande leçon, aujourd'hui… et pour l'élève et pour les maîtres, dit Maître Yoda.

- Nous allons vous laisser maintenant, répondit Obi Wan…

Là, dessus, les deux silhouettes éthérées disparurent de leur vue.

- Oui, oui, je suis très content, tu vas pouvoir guérir de cette blessure-là, même s'il t'en reste encore d'autres à guérir.

- Quel bien cela m'a fait… nous rentrons ?!

Le vieux maître se releva très péniblement, aidé de son ancienne élève. Il s'agrippa à son bras et ils repartirent tous les deux vers leur maison.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que maître Sifoo Dyas était mort. Nawa s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il était allongé sur sa couche et respirait de plus en plus lentement et de plus en plus longuement. Le vieillard s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre les vieux maîtres sur un autre plan de conscience. Il tourna la tête vers son élève.

- Nawa, tu es de tous mes padawans… la plus éblouissante, la plus puissante et la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu… Je suis content, qu'en prévision de ma mort prochaine, de t'avoir enseigné la façon de contacter les maîtres morts… Ainsi, si tu éprouves le besoin de me demander des conseils, je serais toujours là… Je veux aussi que tu retrouves ta tante Ayla… Elle doit prendre ton fils comme Padawan… Tu te doutes bien qu'il n'est pas question que tu sois son maître… Tu te rappelles ce que Maître Yoda nous a bien dit ? De cette ressemblance entre ton fils et son grand-père… Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Anakin… Mace Windu m'a dit que ta tante était d'une grande sagesse… Tu dois la retrouver qu'elle guide ton fils…

- Bien Maître… je ferais comme vous voulez !

- Tes propres pouvoirs se sont encore étendus depuis la naissance d'Obi Wan… Et ils m'inquiètent un peu ! Il faut que tu continues à les canaliser et d'avoir ton fils comme padawan ne t'y aidera pas… Oooh, je suis fatigué…

- Oh Maître, j'ai tellement besoin de vous ! Comment vais-je faire ?

- Il n'est que trop temps que tu te débrouilles sans moi… Tu es un maître, maintenant… trouves-toi un padawan… Je suis si fatigué… je dois m'en aller.

Là-dessus, le vieux maître sourit et regarda son élève. Il lui toucha la joue puis il croisa ses mains sur son ventre bedonnant. Tout d'un coup, il disparut de la vue de la jeune femme et sa longue tunique de Jedi s'effondra sur elle-même. Nawa éprouva bien un peu de chagrin mais il fut estompé par son maître qui lui murmura un dernier "au revoir" à l'oreille.

Oui, deux mois déjà qu'il était mort et elle avait l'impression que c'était hier. Assurément, elle se rappelait que Maître Yoda lui avait dit qu'il fallait surveiller son fils. C'était certes un enfant mais un Jedi ne devait pas être aussi impatient, aussi coléreux. Souvent Nawa se voyait obligée de contrôler son esprit pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises et de virer du côté obscur. Il n'avait que sept ans et il était déjà d'une grande puissance. Cette trop grande ressemblance avec son grand-père Anakin Skywalker était à craindre. Plusieurs fois, Nawa s'était demandée si la chose aspirant la vie des planètes ne pouvait pas être son fils. En effet, les visions cauchemardesques n'avaient pas cessé, au contraire, elles s'étaient amplifiées. Son fils était-il, ce qu'elle nommait intérieurement, "L'Abomination de la Force" ? Elle avait du mal à canaliser son énergie et ses pouvoirs. Et l'amour qu'elle lui portait lui était dommageable. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa tante le plus vite possible. Sa décision était prise depuis le matin même et d'ailleurs elle avait commencé leurs bagages depuis quelques minutes. Obi Wan entra alors dans la hutte. A sa vue, elle ne put empêcher que sa fierté de mère gonfla son cœur. Il était magnifique, très grand pour son âge, il avait les yeux bleus couleur azur, ses cheveux étaient blonds comme ceux de son père et de ses grands-pères. Il était solidement campé sur ses jambes et revêtu de sa tenue de Padawan. Sa tresse d'élève pendait sur son épaule.

- Maman, maman !

- Obi Wan ! Que t'ai-je dit ?

- Qu'il fallait que je t'appelle Maître !

- Et alors ?

- Mais c'est si difficile de t'appeler comme cela et de te vouvoyer !

- Obi Wan, je t'ai déjà dit que tant que tu n'auras pas un nouveau maître tu devais me considérer comme tel. Dès lors, tu dois respecter les règles inhérentes à ton statut de padawan !

- Bien Maître ! Je vous prie de m'excuser, Maître !

- Ne sois pas pour autant obséquieux, on dirait l'Empereur. Je t'écoute, mon élève, que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Puis-je emmener Botti et Ronron avec moi ?

- Oui, pour ton Ibott puisqu'il est domestiqué et qu'il n'est pas bien grand mais il est impossible que ton Wrix nous suive.

- Mais il va me manquer…

- J'ai dit qu'il resterait ici… c'est un animal sauvage qui a besoin de son milieu pour survivre… Je ne t'accorde que ton Ibott.

- Bien Maître, Merci Maître ! Maître, je peux dire au revoir à mes amis ?

- Vas-y !

Ce que l'enfant appelait ses amis étaient les animaux de la forêt. Il avait hérité de sa mère le pouvoir de parler aux animaux qu'elle s'était amusée à acquérir pendant sa grossesse.

Elle ferma scrupuleusement la maison sous la terre et fit pousser de l'herbe sur les parties visibles. Elle demanda aux animaux et aux plantes de bien vouloir éviter de salir. Ils lui répondirent par l'affirmative. Elle quitta la prairie et rejoignit l'endroit où était caché son Firespray. Elle le prépara pour le départ après avoir amarrés ses affaires. Elle ne promenait plus son arbre de la sagesse qui, depuis la naissance d'Obi Wan, trônait majestueusement dans la prairie. Elle admira la prairie et la forêt. Qu'il lui était dur de les quitter. Elle se dirigea vers la cache de son vaisseau, son fils l'y attendait déjà. En silence et accablés, ils montèrent rapidement à bord et décollèrent tout aussi rapidement. Le trajet était long pour Coruscant. En effet, la jeune femme avait décidé de retourner sur sa planète natale. Elle savait que son vieil ami Dexter était une source d'informations intarissable. Elle espérait qu'il était toujours vivant. Elle ignorait combien de temps pouvait vivre un quadriman ! En attendant, elle fit travailler son fils sur la transe de voyage. Plus les heures passaient, plus il tenait longtemps. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à l'unisson dans leur transe. Ils attendirent que le Firespray les réveillent à leur arrivée. Rien n'avait changé ou presque ! Coruscant était aux mains des rebelles.

Ils survolèrent la ville-planète. Obi Wan avait les mains collées sur la vitre du cockpit à dévorer de ses grands yeux bleus les immenses tours de la ville. C'était un spectacle ahurissant pour un petit garçon qui n'avait connu que la forêt et l'intérieur d'un vaisseau. La jeune femme se laissa guider vers l'astroport. Cette fois-ci, elle avait donné son véritable nom.

Quand ils descendirent du vaisseau, le garçonnet dévisageaient les personnes qui débarquaient des cargos. De nombreux non-humains allaient et venaient au milieu des humains. Obi Wan ne savait plus où donner de la tête et ouvrait des yeux immenses. Sa mère lui fit remarquer.

- Obi Wan, fermes un peu la bouche et arrête de dévisager les voyageurs comme cela. Tu me fais honte.

- Mais mam… Maître… je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de chose !

- Peut-être mais un bon Jedi se doit d'observer en tout discrétion, il ne doit pas se faire remarquer, tout le contraire de ce que tu fais ! Et je te prierai d'éviter de montrer ton sabre-laser avec autant d'ostentation !

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître, je n'en avais pas conscience.

- Très bien… Alors… observes bien, mémorises bien et je te poserais des questions ce soir sur ce que tu as vu !

- Bien Maître, à vos ordres.

Elle avait décidé de retourner au même hôtel que huit ans auparavant. Il avait changé de nom, il s'appelait "Liberté Retrouvée". Décidément, le propriétaire de cet hôtel avait des goûts plus que douteux concernant le choix des noms.

C'est habillés en simples civils que Nawa et Obi Wan entrèrent dans le restaurant de Dexter. Ils allèrent s'installer à une table. Une jeune humaine d'une vingtaine d'années vint les servir.

- Bonjour, que désirez-vous ?

- Je désire deux parts de tartes et deux verres de jus de jawas. Et je voudrais parler à Dexter. Est-il ici ?

- Bien sûr, qui dois-je lui annoncer ?

- Nawa !

- Nawa comment ?

- Nawa, cela suffira, il me connaît très bien !

- Patron… une certaine Nawa vous demande, hurla-t'elle vers la cuisine.

- Nawa… gronda une voix tonitruante

La Maître Jedi vit venir vers elle son vieil ami. L'âge commençait à l'atteindre mais elle sourit de le voir toujours aussi dynamique. Il s'approchait d'elle avec la même démarche déhanchée quoiqu'un peu mécanique.

- Nawa, ma petite !

- Dexter, tu m'a tellement manqué ! dit-elle en l'enlaçant

- Et toi, donc… Que deviens-tu ? répondit-il en s'asseyant péniblement sur la banquette

- Je reviens d'un nouveau long exil. Je suppose que tu n'as pas raté un seul événement de ces dernières années ?

- Ah non, cela a beaucoup bougé… et l'Empereur est mort ! Mais dis-moi… il est à toi ce petit ?

- Oui, je te présente Obi Wan, fils de Luke Skywalker, petit fils d'Anakin Skywalker et d'Obi Wan Kenobi.

- Cela aurait fait drôlement plaisir à ton père d'avoir un petit-fils en commun avec son meilleur ami.

- Oh, mais cela lui fait plaisir, j'ai réussi à le contacter !

- Tu contactes les morts ?

- Seulement les morts Jedi ! Pour revenir à mon père… j'ai un vieux compte à régler avec toi !

- Comment cela ?

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit qu'il était vivant ?

- En fait, quelques temps après l'extermination des Jedi, il a reprit contact avec moi. Il a apprit que tu étais vivante grâce à ta tante, il ne se tenait plus de joie. Puis il a réfléchit. Il s'est dit que les temps étaient durs pour les Jedi. Tu étais encore si jeune qu'il a trouvé tout naturel de te laisser avec le clone du Maître Sifo Dyas. Puis les années ont passé et il a trouvé mieux aussi que tu ne saches pas qu'il était vivant. Il craignait que tu t'exposes trop à vouloir le retrouver.

- Quand je suis venue espionner l'Empereur pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Au lieu de risquer ma vie contre ce dernier, je serais allée sauver mon père !

- Allons, Nawa… le passé est le passé, je suis persuadé qu'un Jedi sait qu'il ne faut pas le ruminer, non ?

- Oui mais j'aurais tant aimé le revoir vivant !

- Alors, gamin… elle est bonne ma tarte !? s'adressa t'il à Obi Wan qui s'était empiffré de sa part et entamait celle de sa mère

- Muii,mmm, grolement boonnne,…

- Ouarfff, il tient de ton père pour la gourmandise, je n'ai jamais vu un Jedi aussi gourmet que lui !

- Ah oui ?

- Dîtes, m'sieur, c'est vrai que mon grand-père était un grand soldat ?

- Pour sur… et aussi ton autre grand-père l'était et aussi chenapans l'un que l'autre bien qu'ils soient des Jedi, gamin mais tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Dexter !

- Dîtes Dexter, est-ce que vous connaissez beaucoup de Jedi ?

- Un bon petit paquet, oui !

- Et ben alors, vous allez pouvoir me dire où trouver ma grand-tante Ayla, la sœur de ma grand-mère ?

- OBI WAN BAGWA…

- Ben quoi, m'man !

- O-BI-WAN-BAG-WA ! Je te rappelle que je suis ton Maître. Ensuite, c'est moi qui devais aborder le sujet avec Dexter. Je te prierai à l'avenir de te taire, d'écouter et d'observer comme tout bon apprenti doit le faire.

- C'est un sacré petit personnage, ton fils !

- Il a surtout la fâcheuse tendance à trop ressembler à son grand-père paternel.

- Ah d'accord… il va falloir le surveiller de près alors !

- Et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi pour retrouver ma tante Ayla Bagwa. Je dois lui demander de prendre Obi Wan comme élève. Il n'est pas bon que je sois son Maître.

- Je vais activer mon réseau de vieux amis Jedi ! J'ai entendu dire que plusieurs vaisseaux Jedi circulait dans l'anonymat, caché par leurs pouvoirs. Peut-être est-elle à bord de l'un d'entre-eux ?

- Je te remercie. En attendant que tu récupères ces informations, à quoi puis-je m'occuper ?

- Peut-être pourrais-tu aller au Centre de Recensement ?

- Le Centre de Recensement ?

- C'est un bureau qui recueille tous les données possibles pour reconstituer la base d'Etat-civil de l'ancienne République !

- Et pourquoi irais-je là-bas ?

- Pour les informer que tu es toujours vivante et que tu as eu un enfant !

- Je n'en ai pas trop envie !

- C'est la République qui gère cela !

- Peut-être mais vivre vingt-huit ans dans l'anonymat, cela fait prendre quelques habitudes. Et je devais être inscrite avec la mention "Jedi" comme tous les autres.

- Ecoutes… rien ne t'empêche d'aller y faire un tour…

- Tu as raison. Je vais te laisser, je vais retourner à mon hôtel en attendant. Je te dis à demain ?

- Oui, je pense que j'aurais l'information à ce moment-là, donc à demain.

Les deux jedis ressortirent du restaurant et prirent leur speeder. Nawa rechercha les hauts lieux touristiques. Elle alla faire un tour au Sénat afin de voir comment cela avait évolué depuis son dernier voyage.

Une fois arrivée, elle put voir que ce n'était plus un haut-lieu de rendez-vous du petit banditisme… Au contraire, le nouveau Sénat donnait lieu à des visites de touristes. Ayant retrouvé sa véritable vocation, il avait retrouvé un certain lustre. Néanmoins, il ne retrouverait jamais l'éclat de celui du passé. De vieilles personnes qui le visitaient firent part de leurs connaissances du passé aux plus jeunes, à ceux qui étaient nés après l'avènement de l'Empereur. Toutes sortes de questions fusaient. Elle en entendit une sur le Temple Jedi.

- Dis, grand-père, c'était quoi le Temple Jedi ?

- C'était le lieu où les jeunes jedis étaient formés, où était stockée la plus grande base d'information de la Galaxie et où siégeait le Conseil des Jedis !

- A quoi servaient les Jedis ?

- Ils nous protégeaient et protégeaient la paix.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, monsieur, rétorqua un homme trapu au costume noir, l'Empereur a bien dit que les Jedis avaient essayé de le tuer,

- Je ne crois pas non. Ce dictateur a menti pour s'approprier le pouvoir. J'avais de nombreux amis Jedis et il les a exterminés.

- Mais non, les Jedis voulaient prendre le pouvoir, reprit le costume noir

- Ah oui ? Pensez-vous que des enfants de moins de dix ans voulaient prendre le pouvoir ?

- Pfuu, ce sont des légendes, jamais Dark Vador n'aurait pu tuer des innocents.

- Et moi, je dis que vous vous trompez, cria Nawa.

- Ah oui ? Et puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Je vais vous dire ce que j'étais ! J'avais quatre ans, j'étais au Temple Jedi avec mes camarades et Dark Vador les a tous tués sous mes yeux !

- Vous êtes une Jedi ?

- Oui ! Pendant des décennies, l'Empereur vous a menti sur ses faits et gestes. Il a réduit en esclavage des milliers de peuples et détruit des dizaines de planètes. Avez-vous oublié ce qu'il a fait à Alderaan ? Tout ce qu'il a dit sur les Jedis ne sont que des mensonges. Il nous a traqués et annihilés parce qu'il savait que nous étions les seuls à pouvoir protéger la République et la Galaxie. A pouvoir VOUS protéger de lui !

- Mais vous avez survécu !

- Car j'ai la chance d'avoir pu cacher mes pouvoirs mais pas les autres. Nous étions plus de neuf mille Jedis de tous âges. Il nous a exterminés, mé-tho-di-que-ment. Partout, où des Jedis menaient la guerre contre les séparatistes à la tête d'une armée de clones, ils ont été tués par leurs hommes. Il est temps que vous et les vôtres croyiez ce vieil homme ou moi-même. Sinon, les nouveaux Jedis n'oseront peut-être pas vous servir si vous ne croyez pas en eux !

- Je suis désolé, pour les paroles de cet homme, Maître. Ce que vous dîtes est vrai car c'était souvent murmuré par peur d'être entendu des hommes de l'Empereur, dit le grand-père.

- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Maître ?

- Parce que vous avez un padawan à vos côtés et si je sais qu'il est padawan c'est parce qu'il a une tresse d'élève.

- Très bien, enseignez donc le passé aux jeunes générations. Palpatine a veillé à ce que toutes les informations disparaissent. Tout ce qui a fait la gloire et la fierté de l'ancienne République doit ressusciter ! Patientez un peu et bientôt un nouvel Ordre Jedi viendra soutenir la Nouvelle République.

- Merci, Maître.

- Quant à vous les jeunes générations, écoutez les anciens. Au revoir, chers amis.

- Au revoir, Maître, répondirent en chœur les touristes.

Nawa et son fils tournèrent le dos et quittèrent le bâtiment avec fierté. Nawa tremblait… Le passé était loin d'être effacé et la République aurait un grand travail à effectuer. Elle décida d'aller s'inscrire à l'Etat-civil. Elle prit son speeder et vola rapidement jusqu'au Centre de Recensement. Une fois, arrivée à l'intérieur, elle vit une file d'attente d'une quinzaine de personnes. En attendant leur tour, Nawa reprit des exercices de télépathie avec son fils. Elle lui fit réciter de cette façon la règle d'or des Jedis : "Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il y a la paix. Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance. Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité. Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie. Il n'y a pas la mort, il y a la Force." Le temps passa plus vite et ils se retrouvèrent au guichet où les attendait un charmant jeune homme portant un habit de la Nouvelle République.

- Bonjour, Madame, vous êtes bien là pour vous faire recenser ?

- Oui !

- Votre nom ?

- Nawa Ibo Bagwa !

- Vous patientez ? Je recherche si vous faîtes toujours partie de l'ancienne base…….. ah oui… vous apparaissez mais comme "décédée" votre fiche est barrée de rouge… c'est étrange, vous seriez morte à l'âge de quatre ans !!! et vous seriez une Jedi !

- C'est exact !

- Que vous soyez morte à quatre ans ou que vous soyez Jedi !

- Je suis effectivement Jedi MAIS je souhaite que cela soit supprimé de ma fiche ! Est-ce possible ?

- Non, si vous avez survécu, la République peut avoir besoin de vous.

- J'ai survécu mais… vous allez effacer les mentions "décédée" et "Jedi", dit-elle en levant l'index, usant de la Force sur le guichetier.

- Je vais effacer les mentions "décédée" et "Jedi", reprit-il d'une voix monocorde

- Bien…

- Voilà, madame, votre fiche est mise à jour !

- Pouvez-vous déclarer mon fils ?

- Bien sûr ! Il s'appelle ?

- Obi-Wan.

- Et son nom de famille ?

- Le mien !

- Bien BAGWA ! Et le nom de son père ?

- Inconnu !

- Vous ne connaissez pas son nom ?

- Si mais je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit déclaré sous le nom de son père !

- Est-il Jedi ?

- Non

- Sa date de naissance ?

- Il est né un an après la Bataille de Yavin !

- Bien c'est noté. Où vivez-vous ?

- Sur Amuud !

- Mais, il n'y a personne là-bas !

- Si, nous et quelques autres !

- Bon, vous voilà recensés. Bienvenue dans la Nouvelle République.

La mère et son fils repartirent nonchalamment du bâtiment. La jeune femme eut le désir de revoir le lieu où se trouvait autrefois le Temple Jedi. Le speeder vola de longues minutes. Nawa zigzaguait au milieu des autres véhicules. Coruscant avait cela de merveilleux de rester ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle traversait les époques et les gouvernements sans avoir l'air d'en porter la trace excepté peut-être quelques bâtiments laissant leur place à d'autres ou subissant une nouvelle utilisation. En effet, dans l'ensemble, le fonctionnement de la cité-planète n'avait guère évolué. On pouvait remarquer que des bâtiments de l'ancienne république avaient été réutilisé par l'Empire puis à nouveau réinvestis par la Nouvelle République. Coruscant, tel Tatooine, traversait l'Histoire sans supporter la violence de ses soubresauts. Nawa Ibo arriva enfin au Temple Jedi. Nawa et son fils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Il avait été complètement vidé de ce qui faisait l'essence même des Jedis. La jeune femme pouvait encore sentir la présence la Force mais elle sentait aussi de la souffrance et du chagrin. A ce moment-là, son fils et elle se mirent à converser par télépathie, tout en circulant dans les couloirs les plus déserts.

- Que ressens-tu mon Padawan ?

- Je me sens oppressé !

- Tu as raison, je me sens aussi oppressée !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ici a eut lieu un Grand Massacre, c'était le Jour Maudit !

- C'étaient des Jedis ?

- Oui, tu trouves dans ce qui fut le Temple, et la majeure partie des victimes étaient des novices…

- Je ressens de la colère, du chagrin et de la peur…

- Et pour cause, ces enfants n'ont pas compris ce qu'il leur arrivait. Je l'ai vécu…

- Oui je sais, tu n'avais pas quatre ans.

- En fait, il y a eut tellement de jedis tués ici que la Force y est très présente… sans compter que des centaines d'années de présence ont imprégné les lieux…

- Maître, je sens maintenant une impression de sérénité et de bienvenue…

- Peut-être sont-ils heureux de notre présence… à moins que ce ne soit les Maîtres….

Soudain, Obi Wan se mit à crier et s'écroula sur le sol, des secousses malmenaient son corps. Nawa s'agenouilla à côté de lui, inquiète. Elle apposa ses mains et détecta une maelstroms de sentiments, de violence qui secouait son fils. Les esprits de dizaines de jeunes élèves avaient choisi d'occuper le corps de son jeune Jedi de fils pour s'exprimer. Cela commença par la réflexion d'un garçon qui se mit à pleurer :

- Je l'aimais bien moi, Anakin, pourquoi m'a-t'il tué ?

- Moi aussi, il m'a tué…

- Où étaient nos Maîtres ?

- Allons, jeunes novices, calmez-vous… vos Maîtres se battaient sur d'autres fronts… chuchota Nawa…

- Nous étions seuls, et faibles, cria une autre voix…

- Ecoutez-moi, je suis aujourd'hui un Maître Jedi, j'étais moi aussi au Temple ce jour-là, presque tous nos Maîtres sont morts le même jour que vous !

- Et Maître Nu aussi ?

- Oui !

- Et Maître Windu, et Maître Fisto ?

- Oui…

- Et Maître Yoda ?

- Non, lui a survécu ainsi que Maître Kenobi, ce dernier est mort, il y a peu d'années…

- Le temps a tant passé que cela ? demanda la voix plus mature d'un Padawan !

- Presque trente ans ont passé…

- Aahh…

- Comment vous sentez-vous enfants ?

- Pas très bien Maître…

- Et pourquoi ?

- Nous sommes tous encore très en colère…

- Je sais… et si je convoquais un Maître défunt afin qu'il vous montre la voie ?

- Qui ?

- Je vais essayer Maître Yoda ou Maître Obi Wan Kenobi. Sinon ce celui qui a été mon Maître ! Maître Sifoo Dyas…

- Je ne le connais pas….

- Vous me promettez que lorsque j'en aurais convoqué un, vous quitterez le corps de mon Padawan ?

- Oui, moi, je promets… et moi aussi… et moi,……..

La jeune femme s'asseya confortablement et se mit en position de méditation… Elle prit la Force tout autour d'elle et sentit ses minces filaments s'insinuer en elle. Son esprit chercha la porte qui mène aux esprits des anciens Jedis… Elle utilisa ses souvenirs afin de convoquer l'un de ces trois Maîtres. Et ce fut la petite silhouette verte de Yoda qui apparut.

- T'aider en quoi, puis-je Maître Nawa ?

- Je suis dans ce qui fut le Temple Jedi, Maître Yoda ! Les jeunes novices décédés possèdent le corps de mon fils !

- Oui, beaucoup, beaucoup de chagrin et de colère en ce lieu !

- Ecoutez, enfants Jedi, la voix de Maître Yoda…

- Jeunes novices, le corps de ce jeune garçon vous devez laisser … et à moi venir !

- Oh Maître Yoda, j'étais du Clan des Ours… j'ai vu Anakin Skywalker tuer mes amis et après il m'a tué…

- Oui, terrible fut votre dernière journée… ce Padawan, il vous faut laisser !

- Bien Maître…

Là-dessus, Nawa vit des dizaines de petites silhouettes enfantines de couleur bleutée quitter le corps de son fils et s'approcher de celle du vieux Maître.

- Jeunes novices, avec moi, je vous emmène.

La jeune femme vit Maître Yoda et les novices entourés d'un immense halo bleu. Ce halo se mit à gonfler et à blanchir de plus en plus. Et dans un grand éclair lumineux, ils disparurent tous.

Obi Wan se mit à gémir et sa mère s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Elle apposa ses mains afin d'évacuer les dernières ondes négatives.

- Ooohhh, maman, j'ai si mal à la tête…

Elle ne releva pas ses paroles et l'enlaça tendrement.

- C'est bon… ils sont partis avec Maître Yoda.

- Je comprends mieux ce que tu as vécu… C'était horrible, ce que mon grand-père leur a fait…

- Oui… mais je m'en remets petit à petit… Allez, viens rentrons à l'hôtel nous reposer.

Ils repartirent pour leur hôtel, où ils prirent un rapide repas et se couchèrent aussitôt pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain matin, Nawa reçu un message de Dexter l'invitant à venir le voir et à faire leurs bagages. Ce qu'elle fit séante tenante. Dûment prêts, ils prirent la direction du restaurant de leur ami.

Il était très tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais le restaurant brillait déjà de ses lumières crues. Le duo Maître-Padawan y entrèrent. Là, le quadriman les attendait les mains sur les hanches.

- Entrez, entrez, mes amis Jedis…

- Alors Dexter….

- J'ai retrouvé sa trace mais elle date…

- Je pourrais peut-être remonter cette trace ?

- Je sais qu'elle a rejoint un vaisseau fantôme Jedi et que bien plus tard, elle est allée en mission du côté d'un système appelé Dathomir.

- Dathomir…

- Oui, mais elle n'y est pas restée longtemps… Elle est allée ensuite du côté de Dantooine. A cette planète, tu vas aller voir un mien cousin. Il s'appelle Kliegg Chalec Il t'enverra vers l'informateur suivant. Les Jedis de ces vaisseaux fantômes se protègent très bien. Je suis sûr que même "ton" Luke ignore leur existence.

- Tu sais, il n'y pas si longtemps que je suis aussi au courant.

- Bien, voilà le code holographique que tu devras présenter à mon cousin, il saura le décoder…

- Merci, Dexter… je vais te dire adieu et cette fois, je pense que c'est la dernière fois que l'on se verra…

- Tu le penses ?

- Oui, le temps fait son œuvre pour toi comme pour moi et les combats dans la Galaxie sont loin d'être finis, j'en suis persuadée. Si ce n'est pas moi qui meurt dans les combats, ce sera toi qui mourra de vieillesse.

- Tu as bien raison… la sagesse est en toi, Dame Jedi…

- Si peu, si peu. Voilà… je te remercie, je vais y aller maintenant…

- Que la Force soit avec toi…

- Qu'Elle soit aussi avec toi…

Elle embrassa son vieil ami sur les deux joues et prit la direction de la porte avec son fils. Elle se retourna une seconde ou deux, le temps de lui faire au revoir de la main et de laisser couler quelques larmes. Elle s'en alla sans s'en retourner.

Alors que le vaisseau se préparait à partir en hyperespace, les deux jedis jetaient un dernier regard à Coruscant.

- Maître ?

- Oui ?

- Reviendrons-nous ici ?

- Je ne le crois pas…

- Ah c'est dommage c'était amusant comme planète…

- Je veux bien le croire mais maintenant ton destin de Jedi doit s'accomplir !

Il leur fallut plusieurs jours pour arriver en vue de Dantooine. Ils atterrirent à l'écart de la principale ville de la planète, une habitude dont Nawa ne pouvait se départir. Cette fois-ci, son fils et elle portaient leur bure de Jedi ! Ils déambulèrent comme de simples touristes puis entrèrent dans le bar indiqué par Dexter. Le cousin de ce dernier, Kliegg Chalec, était occupé ailleurs. Nawa attendit le droïde-serveur auquel elle commanda une boisson alcoolisée pour elle et un lait pour son fils. Elle utilisa la Force pour attirer l'attention de l'homme sur elle. En envoyant son image sur son cerveau associée à celle du quadriman. Il s'approcha de sa table.

- Bonjour, madame, je suis Kliegg Chalec, le patron de ce bar… Puis-je m'asseoir à votre table ?

- Bonjour, monsieur, vous pouvez vous asseoir !

- J'ai l'impression de vous connaître et je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela me fait penser à mon ancien associé et cousin Dexter !

- Peut-être parce que je suis Jedi ? Voulez-vous lire ce code qui me vient de Coruscant ?

- J'aurais dû m'en douter à votre vêture… vous attendez quelques minutes que j'aille contrôler ce code ?

Il partit un court moment dans une arrière salle ! Nawa sirotait son verre quand elle vit revenir le barman. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui parla à voix basse.

- Eh bien… cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de Jedi de l'ancien Ordre.

- Oui, je ne suis pas tout à fait de l'ancien Ordre mais j'ai été formée par un Maître de l'ancien Ordre.

- Oui, c'est tout comme, vous voulez rejoindre un vaisseau fantôme Jedi ?

- Oui… je n'ai que le nom de ma tante Ayla Bagwa…

- Je connais bien Ayla… Je l'ai connu quand elle était une Sith…

- Ma tante était une Sith ?

- Oh, pas longtemps… vous savez ! C'était une sacrée coquine…

- Ma tante, une Sith… mais comment vais-je pouvoir lui confier mon fils ?

- C'était il y a longtemps, vous n'étiez même pas née… Votre tante et des membres de l'Ancien Ordre Jedi se trouvent à bord du "Vision Future".

- Mais il y en a combien de ces vaisseaux ?

- Cela je n'en sais rien… je sais juste qu'ils existaient déjà avant la Grande Purge.

- Bien… où dois-je aller maintenant ?

- Mes derniers contacts étaient sur Tatooine…

- Décidément, cette planète est très "fréquentée"… pour une planète "perdue" de la bordure extérieure…..

- Tout à fait… voici un autre code holographique que vous remettrez à un Twi'lek du nom de Deesra Manka. Bonne chance, Maître Jedi.

- Merci et que la Force soit avec vous.

La jeune femme reprit la direction de son Firespray. Commença alors un long périple qui devait durer plusieurs semaines. En effet, elle s'aperçut très vite que son voyage ressemblait beaucoup à un parcours initiatique que seul un Jedi pouvait suivre. Il était émaillé de questions typiques dont les réponses ne pouvait être trouvées que par un Jedi. Ses contacts se démultipliaient, elle passait son temps d'un bout à l'autre de la Galaxie. Elle apprenait à connaître divers mondes et son fils apprenait en même temps qu'elle. Néanmoins, la lassitude de ne pas trouver ce vaisseau Jedi arriva bientôt.

Fatigués, la mère et le fils décidèrent de s'octroyer deux jours de repos sur la lune forestière d'Endor. Alors qu'ils dormaient dans une ancienne maison Ewok au sommet d'un immense arbre, des ombres entrèrent subrepticement. Nawa qui avait sentit leur arrivée avait brandit son sabre-laser. Obi Wan encore ensommeillé se prit les pieds dans sa couverture mais sortit aussi sa lame.

- Doucement… amis Jedis, dit l'une des ombres

Nawa d'un revers de main alluma les lumières. Une femme et deux hommes se tenaient devant eux. C'étaient des Jedis vêtus de la longue bure traditionnelle. Un petit homme brun qui était celui qui avait parlé s'approcha.

- Je suis Maître Halagad Lyn. J'ai appris que tu nous recherchais, femme Jedi ?

- Je suis Nawa Ibo Bagwa, Maître Jedi, ancienne élève du clone de Maître Sifo Dyas, fille d'Hermione Bagwa et d'Obi Wan Kenobi.

- Je connais ton existence, jeune Maître Jedi… Ta tante nous a parlé de toi. Je suis Maître Thracia Enasteri. Pourquoi veux-tu monter à bord du "Vision Future" ?

- Je souhaite rencontrer ma tante Ayla Bagwa et je souhaite qu'elle prenne mon fils comme Padawan…

Une femme aux cheveux blonds et sels dont la longue tresse descendait au sol s'approcha.

- Bonjour, ma nièce, c'est moi Ayla…

- Tante Ayla, la Sith ?

- Ah ah ah ah ah, incroyable… je n'ai été Sith que cinq ans de ma vie et cette petite ne connaît que cette partie de ma vie…. Ce fut la grande erreur de ma vie… avoir suivi mon père pour avoir un Maître…

- Petite ? J'ai quand même plus de trente ans maintenant…

- Et moi ? Quel âge crois-tu que j'ai ? J'en ai presque soixante-dix et tu voudrais que je fasse de ton fils mon Padawan ? La Force entretient bien le physique mais ce physique reste vieux quand même… alors s'occuper d'un Padawan à mon âge.

- Nous devons parler de cela mais ailleurs… à l'abri à bord du "Vision Future" … Rejoins nous avec ton vaisseau… en orbite de cette lune… à tout à l'heure…. conclua Halagad Lyn

Nawa et son fils virent disparaître les trois Jedis dans un mouvement de cape. Obi Wan rangea son sabre et commença à préparer ses affaires. Ces dernières semaines, l'enfant avait pris l'habitude de ne pas se poser de questions et d'agir rapidement. Nawa était fière de lui. Ils descendirent prestement de l'arbre et montèrent à bord de leur vaisseau. Une fois en orbite, ils virent un petit vaisseau cargo qu'ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre. Celui-ci démarra aussitôt. Nawa le talonna de près. Alors que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils volaient, Nawa essaya de "toucher" l'esprit des Maîtres. Sa tante la réprimanda. Toucher l'esprit d'un Jedi sans lui demander est un acte du côté obscur. C'est alors que Nawa lui montra ce qu'elle avait vécu avec l'Empereur. Sa tante lui dit par télépathie :

- Ma pauvre Nawa, je vois que toi aussi tu as sombré plusieurs fois du côté obscur !

- Oui et je n'en suis pas fière !

- Moi non plus. Ce que tu ne sais pas… c'est que mon père, ton grand-père, Nico Bagwa avait été un fameux chevalier Jedi et lui aussi a sombré du côté obscur de la Force et il est devenu un Sith. Définitivement, lui ! C'est Maître Yoda qui a été contraint de le tuer. Il m'a ainsi libérée de son emprise. Nawa, ton grand-père était un Sith très puissant et je crains qu'il ne nous ait transmis sa propension à sombrer du côté obscur. Heureusement pour moi, l'âge m'a permit de corriger ce travers.

- J'ai encore un peu peur de basculer à nouveau.

- Combats cette peur… sinon tu risques d'y sombrer, assurément. Dis-moi, pour avoir approché l'Empereur, aurais-tu le pouvoir d'occulter la Force en toi ?

- Oui et depuis toute petite !

- Ainsi… tu tiens ce pouvoir de ton grand-père !

- Nooonn…

- Oh si… Qui plus est… savais-tu que l'Empereur lui aussi avait ce pouvoir ?

- Non, je ne le savais pas mais je comprends beaucoup de choses maintenant.

- Nous arrivons bientôt en vue de notre vaisseau !

- Aah, je suis pressée de voir dans quoi vivent les Jedis reclus….

- Reclus… aaah… ce n'est guère flatteur !

- As-tu vu où vivait Maître Yoda ? Ce n'était guère mieux… De toute façon, nous les Jedis pouvons dire merci à l'Empereur de nous avoir fait vivre comme des fugitifs et des hors la loi !

- Je vais te laisser… Maître Enasteri réclame mon attention.

Nawa continua à suivre le cargo. Soudain, un immense vaisseau apparut sous ses yeux comme par magie. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi on les appelait les vaisseaux fantômes. Il était aussi grand qu'un croiseur interstellaire de l'Empire. Ils longèrent sa coque et se dirigèrent vers le hangar principal. Le cargo se rangea au plus près de l'entrée des coursives. Le Firespray fit de même. Nawa et Obi Wan s'étaient changés et avaient revêtu leur plus belle bure de Jedi. Pendant le trajet, Obi Wan avait reluit les deux sabres et leurs bottes respectives. C'est donc impeccables qu'ils descendirent de leur vaisseau. Ils virent de la fierté dans les yeux d'Ayla et des sourires sur les visages des autres Maîtres. Ils suivirent prestement lorsque ceux-ci prirent la direction du centre vital de ce vaisseau Jedi, à savoir, le Conseil. Arrivés là, ils virent que de nombreux autres Maîtres Jedis les attendaient. Maître les présenta et exposa le désir de Nawa. Un Maître d'une cinquantaine d'années s'adressa à elle.

- Maître Nawa Ibo Bagwa, c'est bien ainsi que vous vous appelez ?

- Oui !

- Qui vous a nommée Maître ? Quel Conseil Jedi ?

- Mon Maître fut Maître Sifoo Dyas, c'est lui qui m'a nommé Maître…

- Un clone ?

- C'était peut-être un clone mais c'est réellement Maître Sifo Dyas qui était en lui… Sans mon Maître que serais-je devenue ? Un Sith, un Jedi Sombre servant l'Empereur comme tant d'autres ?

- Vous avez apparemment du mal à contrôler votre colère !

- Je ne suis pas en colère… mais je ne vous laisserais pas insulter mon Maître qui avait l'aval de Maître Yoda, Maître Mace Windu et Maître Obi Wan Kenobi…

- Ce dernier étant votre père ce qui le mettait de parti prit…

- Croyez ce que vous voulez croire…

- Point d'inquiétude… Maître Bagwa, je vous agréé, lui dit un twi'lek de couleur bleue

- Merci, mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Maître Anoon De.

- Bonjour… alors… Maître… Va t'on me dire ce que je fais devant ce Conseil ?

- Nous devons régler plusieurs points... Etes-vous un Maître ? Votre fils deviendra t'il un Padawan à bord du "Vision Future" ? Et pourrons-nous vous proposer des élèves comme Padawan ? répondit Maître Ronhar Lor.

- Voyez-vous, Jeune Maître Bagwa, reprit Maître Halagad Lyn, pendant le voyage j'ai convoqué Maître Yoda qui a souhaité que je vous confie un Padawan pendant vos périples dans la Galaxie… Ce n'est pas notre habitude… et nous devons y réfléchir. A savoir si vous être un Maître, Yoda nous l'a confirmé. Vous allez nous laisser votre fils et nous lui trouverons un Maître.

- Puis-je parler ? demanda à nouveau, Maître Ronhar Lor

- Bien sûr…

- Mon dernier Padawan vient de passer Chevalier… je puis donc reprendre un nouveau Padawan et ce jeune garçon m'a paru bien éduqué pour un élève qui n'a pas été formé dans une école Jedi. Approches-toi enfant…

- Oui, Maître…

- Dis-moi enfant, que penses-tu du fait de devenir mon Padawan ?

- Je ne vous connais pas… et ne puis juger si nous nous conviendrons…

- Oui, c'est sage de ta part de l'admettre mais encore…

- Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me former… mais j'ai déjà tellement appris avec elle ces dernières semaines…

- Il n'est pas dans la règle de l'ordre qu'un Jedi forme ses propres enfants.

- Je n'avais jamais quitté ma planète avant, et je vis tellement de choses, et je rencontre tellement de gens différents que cela aurait été dommage que je reste sur Amuud avec ma mère. Et puis, je me rends bien compte que son amour pour moi l'empêche de canaliser la colère et l'impatience qui est en moi…

- Encore une fois, j'apprécie tes paroles… as-tu autre chose à me dire ?

- Oui… je suis le descendant d'au moins deux seigneurs Sith… Anakin Skywalker et Nico Bagwa. Cela m'inquiète autant que cela inquiète ma mère… J'espère de tout cœur que vous saurez m'aider à combattre cette propension de ma famille à sombrer du côté obscur.

- Bien, bien, bien… je suis très content… je suis fermement décidé… je te prends comme Padawan…

- Voilà deux choses de réglées… reprit Maître Halagad Lyn, je propose que Maître Bagwa reste quelques jours à bord du "Vision Future", cela lui laissera le temps de trouver à son tour son propre Padawan.

L'ensemble du Conseil approuva. Obi Wan fut emmené dans le quartier des Padawans. Nawa suivit les Maîtres qui voulaient lui faire visiter le "Vision Future". La visite dura plusieurs heures. Elle fut invitée ensuite au mess des Maîtres. Les jours suivants, elle déambula régulièrement dans les couloirs. Elle apprit que ce vaisseau était la copie conforme du Chu'unthor un autre vaisseau furtif Jedi. Elle découvrit des salles d'entraînement recouvertes d'immenses dômes transparents permettant de voir l'espace. Elle assista à de nombreux cours et vit de nombreux clans d'élèves. Les souvenirs du Temple remontèrent à la surface. Elle se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu pour elle de vivre sur ce genre de vaisseau.

Un soir, dans la cabine de sa tante, Obi Wan et Nawa buvaient un lait chaud en écoutant Ayla raconter sa vie.

- Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de mon entrée au Temple. J'avais six ans et j'ai eu la chance formidable que Maître Qui Gon Jinn m'ait retrouvée dans les bas-fonds, il m'avait cherché longtemps. J'y vivais avec ma mère et ma petite sœur Hermione. Le Conseil avait détecté un taux de midichloriens égal à celui de mon père, environ quinze mille. J'étais une enfant gaie et sans trop problèmes. Je grandis dans la Force comme physiquement. Je fus connue pour mes diverses farces. Quand on entendait un bruit de chute, de ferraille, en fait… tous bruits troublants la paix du Temple, on savait que c'était moi. Car en plus d'être une farceuse j'étais aussi une maladroite. On m'appelait "La Dissipeuse" car j'avais tendance, en plus, à entraîner mes camarades quand j'avais décidé de sécher les cours. En effet, j'apprenais facilement et rapidement, et j'avais tendance à m'y ennuyer tout aussi vite. Seul Maître Yoda trouvait le moyen de me canaliser lui m'appelait son "Petit Ibott de Feu".

- Comme c'est amusant… souria Nawa

- Alors que j'avais 8-9 ans, je pris conscience qu'aucun Maître ne se précipitait pour que je devienne son padawan. Pendant l'année de mes 12 ans, je fus très inquiète de cet état de fait et me mit à espionner mes aînés. C'est ainsi que je pus entendre les Maîtres Mace Windu et Qui Gon Jinn parler de moi. Ils dirent qu'il était difficile pour un Maître de vouloir de moi comme padawan avec le père que j'avais. N'osant pas leur demander pourquoi, je décidais d'aller voir ma mère Fiona. Elle m'apprit alors que mon père était un ancien Jedi qui avait viré du côté obscur peu de temps après la naissance de ma sœur. Et qu'il avait fallu de très nombreux mois à Maître Qui Gon Jinn pour nous retrouver. Ce dernier avait voulu vérifier si les enfants de ce Jedi Sombre pouvaient être eux aussi des Jedi. Découvrant ces informations sur mon père, je repartis, désolée, vers le Temple. Je décidais de consulter les bases de données du Temple mais celles concernant les jedis ayant sombré du côté obscur m'était totalement interdites. C'est alors que je commençais mes premières pratiques du côté obscur. Je sondais l'esprit du padawan de Jocasta Nu, ce pouvoir était très puissant en moi et j'allais apprendre plus tard que je le tenais de mon père. J'obtins un code d'accès que j'utilisais rapidement. Et j'appris que mon père se trouvait comme beaucoup de renégats dans la bordure extérieure dans le secteur Hutt.

- Et puis, tu m'as dit qu'il savait occulter la Force en lui, donc pour le retrouver…

- Oui mais c'est qu'à force d'enquêtes que mon père, Nico Bagwa eut des échos de mes recherches. Alors que je déambulais dans les rues dédiées aux jeux, à la recherche d'informations supplémentaires, un homme m'aborda. Son regard était d'un bleu couleur glacier et me transperçait. Il m'avoua être mon père. Je ne compris pas comment je n'avais pu le détecter. Et c'est là qu'il me dit qu'il avait le pouvoir d'occulter la Force en lui. J'allais savoir bien plus tard que tu avais ce pouvoir. Nous nous vîmes, très régulièrement, au "Barbare". J'y allais habillée comme n'importe quelle habitante de Coruscant. C'est là que mon père m'apprit qu'il était natif de Dantooine. Au cours de nos discussions, je lui appris qu'aucun Maître ne voulait de moi, il me proposa alors de devenir mon Maître. Je fus pendant quelques jours assez réticente mais mon désir de ne pas finir dans le Corps Agricole Jedi fut tel… que je finis pas accepter.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler par mon Maître…

- Donc, je préparais rapidement mes affaires, dit adieu à ma mère et à ma petite sœur. Je devais apprendre bien plus tard aussi que Maître Yoda qui avait une affection particulière pour moi en fut fort déçu. C'est ainsi que je devins l'élève de mon père et que je sombrais du côté obscur de la Force.

- Au moins, as-tu vécu avec ton père !

- Pour ce que cela m'a apporté ! L'année de mes 17-18 ans, au cours d'une nouvelle mission que nous avez demandé le seigneur Dark Sidious, dont j'ignorais la véritable identité, nous nous retrouvâmes nez à nez avec Maître Yoda et 2-3 autres Maîtres du Conseil. La bataille fut rude et si j'étais particulièrement forte grâce au côté obscur, je ne pus empêcher Maître Yoda de tuer mon père qui avait été un de ses élèves du Clan des Ours. La rage et le chagrin furent si forts que je m'attaquais directement au vieux Maître. Ce fut en pure perte. Maître Yoda m'exhorta à revenir du côté Lumineux, je refusais et tentais de m'enfuir mais les Maîtres, ne voulant pas me tuer, décidèrent, suite à une rapide conversation télépathique, de me faire plonger dans le coma pour me ramener au Temple. Revenue à Coruscant, je me réveillais dûment et solidement menottée au milieu de la salle du Conseil. Ils voulurent me juger pour m'être enfuie du Temple et pour avoir servi le côté Obscur. Je leur déniais le droit à me juger et espérant les contrer, je me mis en transe. Maître Yoda profita de ma jeunesse et entra dans mon esprit. Y eut lieu tout d'abord une sorte de bataille, entre nos deux esprits, que je perdis, évidemment. Puis le grand Maître essaya de me raisonner. S'il avait eu de l'affection pour l'enfant que j'avais été… cette même enfant se rappelait avoir eut aussi une grande affection pour le vieux Maître. Il avait compris que j'avais été déçue d'être jugée sur ce qu'avait été mon père et qu'à cause de cela aucun Maître n'avait voulu de moi comme Padawan. Sortie de ma transe, je pus voir que de nouveaux Maîtres étaient entrés dans la salle du Conseil. Maître Yoda et ses condisciples admirent publiquement que mon erreur de parcours était due au fait d'avoir été méjugée par les Maîtres. Ils s'accordèrent pour dire que je souhaitais sincèrement revenir du côté lumineux, il n'y avait pas de raison de me punir trop sévèrement. Un Maître qui avait suivit mon histoire depuis des années, s'approcha, il s'agissait du Maître Rallcema Doneeta. Ce twi'lek était en fait l'ami d'enfance de mon propre père et souhaitait que je sois son Padawan. Maître Yoda affirmant qu'au cours de ma transe j'étais repassée du côté Lumineux souhaita l'accord de la totalité des Maîtres présents. Ce qui fut accordé. Je devins donc le Padawan du Maître Rallcema Doneeta. Nos missions consistèrent en la protection des faunes et flores menacées. Je m'aperçu que j'avais de fortes connections avec celles-ci et je me pris de passion et d'amour pour elles. Un jour, pendant l'une de mes permissions, où je rendis visite à ma sœur Hermione à son travail au restaurant "Chez Dexter", je pus rencontrer un Maître Jedi ayant grande réputation : Obi Wan Kenobi. Il demandait des renseignements à Dexter, un puit d'informations sans limites. Il était beau, très beau et avait une aura sans pareille. Je remarquais bien qu'Hermione qui travaillait pour Dexter le dévorait des yeux. Quelques années, plus tard, Obi Wan Kenobi vécut une véritable histoire d'amour avec elle et c'est ainsi que tu fus conçue. La Force était puissante en toi, si puissante que dès ta naissance, quand nous avons connu ton taux de midichloriens, il était clair qu'il fallait le cacher. Puis je devins chevalier, j'avais vingt deux ans. On me confia mes propres missions. Quelques années plus tard, alors que je contrôlais l'activité des Neimoidiens, je découvris qu'ils avaient pillé et détruit ma planète préférée, une petite lune forestière appelée Gachalec, afin d'y installer une mine à ciel ouvert de métaux utiles à leurs droïdes de combats. Ils avaient tué aussi un de mes meilleurs camarades qui était sur la mission après moi ! Hélas, ma colère fut terrible et j'exterminais tous les Neimoidiens de la mine. Je ne m'arrêtais pas là. Alors que j'étais en train de massacrer une énième colonie, certains Maîtres me contrèrent et… à nouveau me firent sombrer dans le coma pour ramener au Temple. Là, à mon réveil, je pleurais et m'excusais de mes actes. Cette fois-ci, ni Maître Yoda, ni Maître Rallcema Doneeta, ni aucun autre ne furent aussi charitables que dix ans auparavant. Je devais payer cette fois-ci. Il fut décidé que je serais destituée de mon titre de Chevalier. Voyant néanmoins que j'étais prête à revenir du côté lumineux, ils estimèrent que je devais être bannie. L'on m'envoya quelques années en exil sur une petite planète de la Bordure Extérieure, Amuud. C'est là-bas que j'ai appris la Grande Purge et c'est là-bas aussi que tu fus envoyée par Hermione, je le sus, avant d'en partir, par un message de Maître Sifoo Dyas. Entre-temps, Maître Yoda, qui m'avait convoquée sur le satellite Polis Messa, m'a ordonné de rejoindre le "Vision Future". Mais avant d'y aller, j'ai pu revoir ton père qui accompagnait Maître Yoda et la Sénatrice Amidala. Cette dernière accoucha de jumeaux qui avaient la Force en eux. Obi Wan était très chagriné, son ancien élève était passé du côté obscur, le Temple avait été détruit et partout les Jedis étaient exterminés. Ce qui le chagrinait encore plus c'était de penser que son ami, et élève, ait pu tuer sa fille. Je lui appris alors tu étais toujours vivante.

- Ainsi donc, c'est par toi qu'il a su j'étais vivante !

- Oui, ayant confié Luke à Owen Lars, il ne se voyait pas s'occuper de sa fille. Enfin, j'ai fini par quitter le satellite pour rejoindre le "Vision Future".

- Ta vie a été passionnante… tante Ayla…

- Peut-être mon petit mais moins que celle de ta mère ! Bien, je ne sais pas vous, mais je suis fatiguée… je propose que nous allions nous coucher.

Nawa et son fils laissèrent la vieille femme se reposer.

Un jour, alors Nawa venait de quitter la serre hydroponique qu'elle fréquentait régulièrement pour se ressourcer, elle alla dans le hangar principal. En effet, les Maîtres lui avaient gentiment proposé une révision et une remise en état complète de son vaisseau. Ce qu'elle avait accepté. Les lumières du "Vision Future" avaient été baissées afin de simuler la fin d'une journée. Elle entendait des bruits de sabre-laser, elle alluma le sien et s'avança doucement vers un recoin du hangar. Elle s'arrêta net et regarda un élève qui s'entraînait assidûment contre plusieurs sphères d'entraînement. Il lui rappelait Morgan. Il devait avoir dix ou onze ans. Il était roux et de grande taille. Son visage était recouvert de sueur et on pouvait y lire la rage. Finalement en deux ou trois passes, il découpa toutes les sphères. Il ferma sa lame et se mit à souffler. Nawa s'approcha de lui en éteignant sa propre lame. Il se retourna rageur. Nawa rencontra les yeux plus verts qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

- Ho là, jeune élève… qu'est-ce qui peux bien te mettre dans cet état là ?

- Bonsoir, Maître… c'est parce que je devais devenir le Padawan de Maître Ronhar Lor mais il a prit un autre Padawan, qui n'est même pas élève à bord du "Vision Future".

- Oui, je suis au courant… mais dis-moi quel est ton nom ?

- Nando Cairnwick… mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, ce gamin ?

- Rien, je pense… mais il n'avait pas de Maître non plus et risquait en ne venant pas à bord de ne pas en avoir un…

- Et moi alors… qui va me prendre comme Padawan ?

- Dis-moi… cela te tenterait il d'essayer quelques temps avec moi ?

- Avec vous ? Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Oui, avec moi, je suis Maître Nawa Ibo Bagwa…

- Ah c'est vous la mère de ce garçon ! Et vous me proposez quand même d'être votre Padawan ?

- Oui, il m'en faut un… cela t'intéresses t'il ?

- Faut voir… que me proposez-vous de plus que Maître Ronhar Lor?

- Je te propose de faire des voyages, de vivre sur une magnifique planète, d'apprendre une autre façon d'être un Jedi, d'effectuer des missions pour la Rébellion !

- Cela me plairait bien…

- Alors c'est entendu ?

- Oui, mon Maître…

- Bien… prépares tes affaires et nous partirons dès demain matin… je vais prévenir le Conseil tout de suite. A demain, mon apprenti…

- A demain, mon Maître…

Nawa repartit vers sa cabine le cœur léger… Elle sentait qu'elle accomplissait une partie de son destin. Elle envoya un message dans les cabines des divers Maîtres du Conseil. Leur réponse ne tarda pas et ils approuvèrent son choix. Ainsi, était-elle enfin un vrai Maître. Une rapide cérémonie de la tresse pour les deux nouveaux padawans fut faite. Les jeunes garçons étaient très fiers.

Le lendemain matin, sur la passerelle menant à son vaisseau de nombreuses personnes étaient réunies. Les membres du Conseil, son fils et son nouveau maître les avaient accompagnés. Nando alla saluer l'ensemble des maîtres tandis qu'Obi-Wan embrassait sa mère et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Sans se retourner le Maître et l'élève entrèrent dans le vaisseau. Le vaisseau partit rapidement et sauta en hyperespace.


	6. Une douleur intolérable

Chapitre VI

_Une douleur intolérable_

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Nawa Ibo Bagwa, 4 ans, fille naturelle d'Obi-Wan Kenobi et de Hermione Bagwa et son ami Bail Lesa, un Padawan de quatorze ans réussissent à échapper au sabre-laser de Dark Vador lors de la Purge du Temple. Ils vont rejoindre un clone du Maître Sifo Dyas qui leur enseigne l'art Jedi. Dix ans après, au cours d'une mission Bail Lesa, pilote dans la Rébellion, est tué par Boba Fett. Dix autres années après, Nawa est au service de l'Alliance, sa mission est "d'espionner" l'Empereur. Elle réussit et apprend que son père était vivant et qu'il enseignait à Luke Skywalker. Sous l'emprise du côté obscur, elle veut tuer Luke mais tombe amoureuse de lui. Elle l'aide à rencontrer sa famille maternelle, puis pour le protéger, elle efface sa mémoire sur leur histoire commune. Elle rentre sur Amuud enceinte de leur enfant. Alors que leur fils a un an, elle part à nouveau rejoindre la Rébellion. Elle doit remplir une mission avec Hart. Malgré de nombreuses péripéties, cette mission sera une réussite. Après la mort de son maître, elle part avec son fils à la recherche de sa tante Ayla Bagwa, elle aussi Jedi. Elle apprend que son grand-père Nico était un Sith et qu'Ayla l'a été. Et que son grand-père et l'Empereur avaient eux aussi le pouvoir de celer la Force en eux. Elle laisse son fils à bord du vaisseau Jedi "Vision Future" et repart avec son propre padawan Nando Cairnwick.

Espace de Coruscant, 8 ans et demi après la Bataille de Yavin

Les chasseurs X-Wings arrivèrent très rapidement vers le vaisseau inconnu, auquel ils lancèrent des rafales de sommation. Il ne répondait pas aux appels radios. Le leader avait détecté que le vaisseau avait de grosses avaries et qu'il progressait au minimum de ses fonctions. L'escadrille avait aussi détecté des formes de vies qui se trouvaient elles aussi au minimum de leurs fonctions. Une autre escadrille de X-Wings s'approcha. A bord d'un des chasseurs se trouvait le pilote Hart Charny qui s'écria :

- Je connais ce vaisseau… c'est celui d'une ancienne rebelle.

- En êtes-vous sûr, Green Leader ?

- Oui… il est drôlement abîmé… il faudrait le remorquer…

- Sûrement… surtout que nous avons détecté des formes de vie, faibles, mais réelles…

- C'est possible que l'une d'entre elles soit le Capitaine Nawa Ibo Bagwa…

- Bien… procédons au remorquage…

Ils tractèrent le vaisseau pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à un vaisseau amiral calamari. Dans le hangar, Hart Charny bouscula les secouristes et entra en trombe dans le vaisseau. Il avança vers les cabines. Il ouvrit la première porte et y trouva un jeune garçon d'environ onze ans qui se trouvait dans une sorte de stase. Il laissa le robot infirmier s'occuper de lui. Il alla ouvrirent l'autre cabine et trouva enfin celle qui l'intéressait au plus haut point. Son amante Nawa Ibo Bagwa qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis bientôt six ans. Elle était superbe mais ressemblait à une morte. Il vit à sa tempe une blessure dont le bandage était relativement maladroit. Il devina que le jeune garçon avait fait ce travail. Il s'approcha… Elle était froide. Etait-elle morte ? Le robot infirmier s'approcha suivit du jeune garçon qui était bien réveillé. Hart lui demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous venions vous rejoindre quand un grand vaisseau tout noir nous a attaqués

- Et pourquoi est-elle blessée ?

- Elle a voulu me protéger d'une caisse qui tombait sur moi mais un bloc d'énergie de secours l'a assommée. J'ai réussi à nous mettre en hyperespace pendant quelques minutes mais pas assez pour vous rejoindre… Alors je l'ai soignée mais j'ai bien senti qu'elle était dans le coma. Et j'ai mit le vaisseau en fonctions minimales et je me suis mis en transe.

- Tu es son fils ?

- Non, je suis trop vieux, en fait, je suis son Padawan, Nando Cairnwick.

- Les droïdes vont la soigner, ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Je ne m'inquiète pas… Elle m'a justement parlé avant que vous nous arraisonniez, elle m'a dit qu'elle était en train de se guérir et que vous alliez nous trouver.

- Bon, j'en suis content. Dis-moi… que peux-tu me dire sur ce vaisseau ?

- Il était noir, très noir, à en être presque invisible, il était très effilé et sa surface presque lisse, sur ses côtés il y avait des bandes argentées, on avait l'impression qu'il était mu par la Force, il était immense… deux fois grand comme un croiseur interstellaire.

- Je ne connais aucun vaisseau de ce genre là…

- On a tout d'abord cru qu'il voulait nous détruire mais nous avons senti un rayon tracteur nous attirer. Maître Bagwa a réussi à en couper l'alimentation à distance et c'est à ce moment là qu'il nous a tiré dessus. Il m'a donné l'impression d'être vivant. J'ai eu très peur.

- Viens, nous allons te trouver un endroit où dormir en attendant qu'elle sorte de son coma.

Il ne fallut qu'un séjour de quelques heures dans une cuve à bacta pour que le Maître Jedi Nawa Ibo Bagwa se réveille. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce entourée d'une sorte d'aquarium circulaire où évoluaient de minuscules petits poissons. Sans nul doute, elle se trouvait sur un vaisseau calamari. Alors qu'elle sentit la Force guérir son corps, les images de sa bataille avec le grand vaisseau noir lui revinrent. Elle en était sûre ce vaisseau était Sith. Il était mu par la Force. Elle avait senti que le côté obscur suintait à l'intérieur et aussi des esprits captifs de ce vaisseau inquiétant. Elle frissonna et espéra ne jamais recroiser sa route… et pourtant, une vision pendant son coma lui avait montré qu'elle le reverrait. Elle avait aussi senti que ce vaisseau avait un lien avec "l'Abomination". Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle ressentit néanmoins l'arrivée de Hart et de Nando. Elle s'assit dans son lit et les accueillit.

- Ah, Nawa, tu as l'air d'être en forme ?!

- Oui, Hart, j'ai plutôt bien récupéré. Je vais pouvoir à nouveau servir la Rébellion…

- Tu veux parler de la Nouvelle République ?

- Oui, oui… bien sûr…

- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ? Sacrée coquine, tu es partie sans me laisser de message.

- Oui, je devais repartir, mon fils était gravement atteint ! Je te raconterais une autre fois.

- En attendant, je suis content que tu nous aies rejoint !

- Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué…

Ils papotèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que le droïde infirmier mettent les visiteurs dehors. Le tempérament de Jedi de la jeune femme lui permit de guérir rapidement et de rejoindre le commandant du vaisseau dans son bureau.

- Bonjour, Amiral…

- Bonjour, Capitaine, bien rétablie ?

- Oui, Amiral…

- Capitaine, désirez-vous rempiler ?

- Oui, Amiral…

- Très bien, voici votre contrat… signez-le ! Je suppose que le jeune garçon qui vous accompagne fait partie de vos "bagages" ?

- Oui, il est natif de Coruscant…

- Et c'est un Jedi ? Comme vous ?

- Oui mais je souhaite que cela reste une anecdote et que cela n'apparaisse pas dans nos dossiers…

- Cette information apparaît dans votre dossier mais seul le haut commandement est au courant…

- En a t'on averti Luke Skywalker ?

- Non, il ne fait pas partie du haut commandement…

- Et puis de toute façon, reprit la Jedi, la République n'est pas encore prête à s'adjoindre de nouveau les Jedis comme éléments essentiels à son fonctionnement… cela ne saurait tarder mais c'est encore trop tôt…

- Je.. suppose que.. c'est une prémonition Jedi qui vous fait dire cela ?

- Tout à fait… Mais dîtes-moi avez vous une mission pour moi ?

- Pas pour l'instant… néanmoins, nous allons vous demander de vous remettre à niveau… quoique… je pense que vous n'en ayez guère besoin comme tout Jedi qui se respecte…

- Oui.

- Vous pouvez disposer !

- A vos ordres.

Elle ressortit et partit retrouver Hart et Nando qui l'attendait au mess des officiers. Comme à leur habitude les pilotes jouaient au sabacc. Nawa repoussa leur offre de jouer avec eux. Elle s'attabla avec son ami-amant et son padawan. Ils discutèrent une petite heure sur le fonctionnement de la Nouvelle République. Puis Nawa souhaita voir la salle d'entraînement. Elle estimait que son élève et elle avait besoin d'un peu d'entraînement. Hart les y emmena et obtint pour les deux jedis la jouissance totale de la pièce. Ces deux derniers ôtèrent leur manteau de bure et commencèrent leurs échauffements. Ils durèrent un petit quart d'heure. Puis, ils brandirent et allumèrent leurs sabres-lasers et exécutèrent quelques figures. Nawa fit face à son Padawan et le salua, son sabre devant elle. Son élève fit de même. Ils croisèrent leurs lames et réalisèrent parades, esquives, mouvements et prises se contrant l'un l'autre. Nawa eut un sourire au cours de l'une leur courte pause. Son padawan avait une préférence marquée pour le combat au sabre mais elle avait l'avantage de la maturité et d'avoir plus de talents pour l'utilisation de la Force. Aussi du coin, de l'œil fit-elle voler un lourd tapis de combat que le jeune padawan esquiva sans problème. Ce n'était pas un débutant. Tout en continuant à combattre, elle fit alors zigzaguer derrière lui un gobelet en essayant de l'occulter. Elle finit par le balancer vers Nando mais il le repoussa en levant la main. Ce garçon serait plus difficile à vaincre que son fils Obi Wan ou que le Jedi apprenti Luke Skywalker. Nando avait quelques années d'expérience en tant que combattant au sabre et utilisateur de la Force, ce qui faisait de lui un élève difficile. Elle le sentait très orgueilleux et présomptueux, et voulait lui rabattre un peu son caquet. Elle se mit alors à discuter avec Hart de tout et de rien comme seul son ami savait le faire… Comme elle s'en doutait, le jeune garçon commença à baisser de plus en plus sa garde, endormit ou réconforté par la conversation des adultes. Tant et si bien que Nawa fit voler le casque accroché à la ceinture de Hart et lui envoya à la tête. Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver et chancela sur ses jambes. Ce qui laissa largement le temps à son maître de se rapprocher de lui, de lui faire un croche-pied, d'attirer le sabre laser dans sa main libre et de mettre sa propre lame sous la gorge du padawan.

- Alors… on se laisse déconcentrer ?

- Vous m'avez trompé !

- Non, je me suis battu avec les armes que j'avais… et encore je ne me suis pas donnée à fond. C'est la première fois que nous nous entraînons ensemble. Tu as voulu m'impressionner mais tu as oublié une chose… je suis le Maître, tu es le Padawan !

- Oui, mais vous avez eut du mal !

- Non… je-ne-me-suis-pas-donnée-à-fond, je te dis… Si j'avais utilisé la Force au maximum de mes possibilités le combat aurait été fini en deux secondes. J'ai voulu que tu abaisses ta garde. Tu rencontreras des serviteurs du côté obscur moins puissants que moi et qui peuvent "t'endormir" avec des paroles ou des comportements spéciaux… Jamais tu ne dois te laisser distraire. Le combat et la prouesse au sabre ne sont pas tout, il te faut savoir utiliser la Force au maximum de tes possibilités. Et je vais te faire travailler là-dessus.

- Bien Maître, je vous demande de me pardonner mon manque d'humilité.

- C'est déjà fait… Dès que nous croiserons une planète un peu calme, nous nous y poserons pour y travailler tous les deux. En attendant, je te demande de retourner dans notre cabine et de méditer un peu.

- Bien Maître, j'y vais de ce pas.

- A tout à l'heure.

Nawa regarda son jeune padawan s'éloigner et sourit. Elle adorait enseigner et s'avoua un peu d'impatience. Elle s'assit, baissa la tête et se mit en méditation elle aussi. Quand elle atteignit une grande plénitude, elle se mit à léviter de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Elle sentit Hart la regarder fasciné. Elle se fit alors glisser vers lui qui était assis aussi. Elle se reposa sur le sol puis ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en souriant. Elle souleva la main et toucha sa joue. Il la lui prit et en embrassa la paume. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas connus. Il l'entraîna alors rapidement vers sa propre cabine où il savait qu'ils y seraient seuls. Ils retrouvèrent leurs "jeux" d'antan et finirent par s'écrouler épuisés. La tendresse et l'amour s'étaient rallumés comme au premier jour. Hart se mit sur un couda et questionna sa compagne.

- Alors… dis-moi… pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné signe de vie toutes ces sept années ?

- Je sais, je ne t'ai laissé dans le silence !

- Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, je t'ai cru morte puis plusieurs mois après, j'ai apprit par notre chef que tu étais retournée vivre sur ta planète avec ton fils

- Tu te rappelles que je devais aller voir des amis sur Naboo, c'était la famille maternelle du père de mon fils. Après la visite chez eux, j'ai reçu un message de mon mentor.

- Sifoo Dyas ?

- Oui, Obi Wan avait viré du Côté Obscur et il n'avait pas deux ans… même ses amis les animaux ne voulaient pas l'approcher. Il nous a fallut beaucoup de temps pour le ramener du bon côté et jusqu'à ce que je le confie à ma tante, j'ai crains de devoir en faire mon élève.

- Ah oui, pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas très bon qu'un parent soit le Maître de son enfant !

- Il est bien là où il est ?

- Oui, sans aucun doute.

- Donc, Nawa, nous allons pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre ?

- Sauf que je partage ma cabine avec mon padawan !

- Et bien… laisses-lui et vient t'installer dans la mienne !

- C'est une proposition qui mérite que l'on y réfléchisse.

Et ce fut tout réfléchit car elle finit par s'installer chez lui. Leur vie se déroula, dans les semaines à suivre, de la même façon. C'était un partage équilibré entre les entraînements, les petites missions sans gravité et les nuits d'amour. Jusqu'à ce qu'un représentant du haut commandement vint remettre un message holographique à l'Amiral. Celui-ci convoqua Nawa et son Padawan.

- Capitaine, jeune Padawan, vous êtes sollicités pour une mission sur une planète encore détenue par les forces de l'Empire.

- Et quelle sera t'elle ?

- Récupérer une nouvelle fraction des anciennes bases de données de l'ancienne République et de l'Ordre Jedi. Tout ce que vous aimez si je me réfère à votre dossier.

- Certes, Amiral… nous partons tous de suite, je suppose ?

- Oui, voici le dossier avec toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin. Vous n'aurez aucune escorte. Vos seules aptitudes vous serviront de protection.

- Oui, comme d'habitude. Et bien, en espérant vous revoir à bientôt Amiral.

- Oui, Capitaine et que la Force soit avec vous.

Pour une énième fois dans sa vie, Nawa fit ses bagages et rejoignit son vaisseau. Il avait été entièrement réparé par les mécaniciens. Sans coup férir, le Maître Jedi et son élève partirent en mission.

Leur voyage durait depuis quelques jours lorsque la jeune femme vit son soupçon s'avérer exact. Elle était enceinte de Hart. Il faudrait donc, à l'issue de cette mission, qu'elle retourne sur Amuud. C'était pour elle un grand bonheur, surtout qu'elle sentait que, tout comme son frère Obi Wan, son enfant avait la Force en lui.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du système en question, ils croisèrent à nouveau le fameux vaisseau noir zébré d'argent. Celui-ci leur tira dessus. Le Firespray vibra sous les impacts. Ils essayèrent de passer en hyperespace mais l'hyperdrive eut un court circuit. Pour échapper au vaisseau noir, ils se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers la planète. Ils prirent la direction de l'immense forêt tropicale espérant leur échapper de cette façon-là. Le Firespray s'écrasa au sein de celle-ci. Le maître et son padawan sombrèrent dans l'inconscience. Quand ils se réveillèrent… le silence était pesant. Ils évacuèrent leur vaisseau qui était très gravement endommagé. Et ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la jungle. Nawa et Nando dégainèrent leur sabre-laser inquiets…

- Sens-tu ce que je ressens ?

- C'est à dire, Maî… Maî… Maîtreuuu, bégaya le Padawan qui n'osait trop dire ce qu'il ressentait.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un brouillard et que la Force m'a quittée.

A peine avait-elle dit cela que des chasseurs TIE les survolèrent… Les Jedis se tapirent dans les fourrés.

- Vous avez raison Maître… j'ai l'impression de ne plus sentir la Force… Que se passe t'il ?

- Cela ne peut venir de notre accident ! Tant de Jedis ont eut des crashs sans perdre leurs pouvoirs. Je vois qu'une seule raison… C'est cette planète qui annihile la Force en nous…

- Mais, je suis un Jedi… sans la Force, je ne suis plus rien…

- Patience, jeune Padawan, rien ne dit que ce soit définitif… Il nous faut trouver un vaisseau… et repartir au plus vite.

Ils sortirent des fourrés et se mirent à courir. Ils avaient pris la direction d'où venaient les chasseurs. C'était la seule façon de pouvoir repartir. Nawa, tout en courant, observa la forêt où ils se trouvaient… Elle mémorisa les races animales et les types de plantes comme c'était son habitude quand elle venait sur une nouvelle planète. Ils durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois car même si leur forme était élevée, il leur manquait la Force pour faciliter leur avancée. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de la base impériale. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes et se retrouvèrent à l'orée de la forêt. Ils observèrent de longues minutes le ballet incessant des vaisseaux et des véhicules. C'était une base très active. Ils décidèrent d'attendrent la nuit pour y entrer.

Le jour était couché depuis une heure quand ils passèrent à l'acte. Ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers un atelier. Le Padawan, lui, ce fut le matériel qu'il mémorisa. Ils continuèrent leur exploration et s'orientèrent vers le hangar. De nombreux TIE étaient stationnés. En catimini, ils dirigèrent vers celui qui était le plus proche d'eux quand un tir de blaster blessa Nando au bras. Nawa brandit son sabre et l'arma aussitôt prête à affronter l'ennemi.

- Nando, repars vers la forêt… Je les retiens…

- Mais… Maître…

- Obéis…

Le jeune garçon qui se tenait le bras hésita une seconde puis décampa rapidement. Pendant ce temps-là, son Maître déviait les tirs de blasters des soldats de l'Empire et reculait vers l'atelier. Derrière les tireurs, apparurent de grandes silhouettes encapuchonnées et vêtues de noir à la façon des Siths. A leur démarche, elle identifia avec certitude des personnes qui avaient l'habitude d'utiliser la Force. Elle continuait de reculer. Pourquoi la Force n'était-elle plus en elle ? Elle sentit une brûlure à la cuisse. Puis soudain, une sorte de filet argenté s'abattit sur elle. Elle s'y retrouva complètement empêtrée et ne pouvait utiliser la Force pour s'en défaire. Les soldats et les hommes en noir s'approchèrent d'elle. Un de ces derniers s'approcha d'elle et lui fit rapidement respirer une petite fiole. Nawa se sentit sombrer dans le vide.

Le grand vaisseau noir s'éloignait de la planète et Nando se mit à frissonner. Il les avait vu embarquer son maître à bord de ce vaisseau. Elle était inconsciente. Que devait-il faire ? Il décida tout d'abord de rejoindre le Firespray pour essayer d'envoyer un message. Pour le reste… il verrait à ce moment-là.

Poussières, poussières… ses bottes déplaçaient des kilos de poussière. Plus de vie… même la Force avait disparu… comme si elle avait été aspirée… poussières, poussières… encore, et partout… ses mains plongèrent dans un monceau de poussière de ce qui avait été une forêt auparavant… elle sentait un froid immense…

Tout d'un coup, Nawa se réveilla… Elle sentait à nouveau la Force en elle mais se sentait encore une fois épuisée par son rêve, plus que les fois précédentes. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de cocon en métal avec un couvercle de verre et ce dans une grande salle aux murs noirs le long desquels descendait des rampes de dizaines de petites lumières argentées. D'autres cocons, vides eux, faisaient le tour de la pièce. Nawa sentait peut être la Force en elle mais avait l'impression qu'un champ d'énergie la cantonnait dans ce cocon. C'est le moment que choisit une silhouette noire pour entrer dans la salle.

- Vous voilà, réveillée, Jedi…

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Ce que nous faisons à tous les Jedis solitaires… Faire des expériences sur eux et finir par les tuer.

- Vous êtes des Siths ?

- Oui… des scientifiques Siths…

- Vous voulez me cloner, c'est cela ?

- Non… vous le saurez bien assez vite… ARRETEZ tout de suite….

- Quoi ?

- Vous croyez que je ne sais pas que vous essayer de combattre notre machine ? Je vous dis d'arrêter !

- Et pourquoi ? Parce que vous savez que je peux en sortir ?

- Oui… je m'en rends compte… et vous allez nous obliger à vous punir pour vous faire tenir tranquille !

- Je n'ai pas peur !

- Vous le devriez… pour votre enfant !

- Vous n'oseriez pas !

- Nous ne nous gênerons pas…

Elle vit alors d'autres hommes entrer dans la salle. L'un d'entre avait un plateau avec des fioles. Il s'approcha du cocon. Il injecta les fioles dans les perfusions de celui-ci. Puis ils se mirent tous autour d'elle en apposant leurs mains sur le cocon. Nawa se sentit repartir en arrière et sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Nooon, encore de la poussière partout… rien que la mort, rien que cela… elle n'en pouvait plus. Tandis qu'elle marchait dans cette poussière, celle-ci s'envolait autour d'elle, s'insinuait dans ses voies respiratoires et l'oppressait. Tant de poussière qui représentait tant de morts… Puis elle sentit la planète s'effondrer sous elle… pour se transformer elle aussi en poussière. Elle eut une courte impression de chute puis l'apesanteur la prit dans ses doigts. La chose, l'abomination était là… auprès d'elle… elle haïssait la Jedi… elle voulait lui prendre sa vie…

Nooon, ce cauchemar continuait… pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas ? la poussière l'empêchait de respirer… elle avait mal au ventre… si mal… non… pas son bébé… il ne fallait pas qu'ils le tuent… Sortir de ce cauchemar… de cette poussière grise…

- Pèèèèrrree… aidez-moi…

Poussières… poussières… poussières… la chose hait la Jedi… elle la hait… elle va détruire tout ce qu'elle aime…

- Pèèèèrrree…

Nooon, toujours de la poussière… cette fichue poussière… et ce mal au ventre qui revenait…

- Père, je vous en supplie…

- Je suis là, Nawa…

- Oh, père… que m'arrive t'il ?

- Les Siths qui t'ont fait prisonnière utilisent leurs vieux rites pour te maintenir inconsciente…

- Cela fait combien de temps ?

- De nombreux jours… ton Padawan a prévenu le Conseil du "Vision Future".

- Il est sauf alors !?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas… maintenant… il te faut sortir de leur influence…

- Comment ?

- Concentres-toi et dis-toi que tu n'es pas dans la poussière mais dans le cocon…

La jeune femme se concentra très fort… soudain… elle eut une impression de chute… et se retrouva allongée dans une petite pièce à peine éclairée par une toute petite lumière.

- Et bien, on dirait que je ne suis pas sortie du cocon ?

- Il faut que tu sortes de cette pièce… elle est virtuelle… En sortir, c'est sortir de ton inconscience, reprit Obi-Wan

Nawa mit les mains contre les parois et l'une d'entre elle s'ouvrit… Devant la jeune femme un long couloir noir s'étirait… Elle eut un rire nerveux.

- Père, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas aussi simple.

- C'est ce que je constate… ils ont mit de multiples verrous pour bloquer ton esprit…

- Et que dois-je faire ?

- Et bien… prends ce couloir…

- Oh Père…, j'ai mon sabre-laser à ma ceinture !!!

- C'est étrange… bien… prends-le… et avance…

La jeune femme brandit et alluma son sabre-laser tout en avança dans ce noir couloir. Son sabre illuminait le couloir de sa lumière verte. Elle marcha de nombreux mètres quand trois directions s'offrirent à elle. La luminosité y baissa un peu plus…

- Et maintenant… que dois-je faire ?

Personne ne répondit… Obi-Wan avait disparu…

- Père, où êtes-vous ? cria t'elle

Soudain, elle se plia en deux de douleur son ventre lui faisait mal. Son bébé était en danger, elle le savait… mais que faire…

Elle entendit alors une respiration rauque et mécanique… Elle vit Dark Vador venir vers elle. Ce ne pouvait être lui. Il était mort, il était redevenu Anakin Skywalker et avait rejoint ses Maîtres. Ce devait être une image du passé… de son passé ! Le Seigneur Sith s'avança…

- Jedi… pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas rejoint ? Tu as tant de pouvoirs en toi… Tu aurais pu dominer la Galaxie avec l'Empereur et moi… On se sent si fort du côté obscur de la Force…

- Non, Dark Vador… vous n'existez pas… vous n'existez plus…

La grande silhouette noire du Seigneur Sith disparu en fumée… Nawa reprit alors son parcours... dans les couloirs. Elle marcha pendant des heures dans ce labyrinthe sans ne rencontrer personne. Son père n'était pas revenu.

Une impression de froid la submergea. Une autre silhouette apparut devant elle, voûtée celle-ci. Elle reconnut l'Empereur et ses yeux de serpent.

- Ma chère Winna, ou devrais-je dire Nawa Ibo ?

- Vous n'êtes pas réel !

- Vraiment ? En êtes-vous si sure ?

- Oui…

- Vous êtes si puissante… Nawa… nous aurions fait des merveilles vous et moi… oui, des merveilles.

- Avilir et détruire encore plus de peuples et de planètes ?

- Oui, entre autre… mais nous aurions pu aller au delà de cette Galaxie… c'était mon grand projet secret…

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne l'ignorez pas… vous l'avez lu dans mon esprit… rappelez-vous…

- Oui… je me rappelle… une fois notre Galaxie asservie… vous projetiez d'aller en explorer une autre…

- Imaginez la puissance que nous aurions eut…

- Mais vous avez été arrêté… heureusement…

- Vraiment… pensez-vous que je sois vraiment mort ?

- Bien sûr… Anakin Skywalker vous a tué…

- Il existe d'autres façons de "vivre" !

- Nooonnn….

- Oui… ainsi… on peut "vivre" dans le corps d'un autre… votre Maître Sifoo Dyas… un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère… il existe même une sorte façon de "vivre" plus… fusionnelle…

- Vous êtes mort !

- En êtes-vous vraiment sure ?

- Oui !!!

- Allez savoir, mon amie… allez savoir…

Sur un sourire machiavélique, l'Empereur disparut dans un éclair bleu.

A nouveau, la jeune femme se plia en deux. Les scientifiques Siths profitaient de son inconscience pour mener des expériences. Celles-ci faisaient du mal à son bébé. Il souffrait et l'appelait à l'aide. Il lui fallait sortir de ce tunnel au plus vite. La douleur passa. La jeune femme se mit à courir dans le dédale de couloirs. Sortir, elle devait en sortir. Au bout d'un couloir, à sa droite, elle vit une silhouette claire. Elle courut vers elle, puis ralentit.

- Maman ?

- Nawa, ma chérie…

- Maman !!!

Elle s'approcha de ce qui ressemblait à sa mère et elles s'enlacèrent.

- Oh maman, tu m'as tellement manqué…

- Oui, je sais, mon trésor…

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Pourquoi seuls les serviteurs du mal pourraient-ils te visiter ?

- Oui, c'est vrai !

- Je dois déjà repartir…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est ainsi… Sois forte et courageuse, mon trésor. Penses à tes enfants… ils auront "toujours" besoin de toi.

- Maman, non, ne pars pas…

- Adieu, mon trésor, je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, maman, je t'aime…

Nawa ferma ses yeux perlés de larmes. Elle les rouvrit… sa mère avait disparu. Puis elle reprit sa course dans le dédale. Le souffle coupé par la douleur de son ventre, elle s'arrêta quelques minutes. Une grande femme âgée s'approcha d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient blancs. La jeune femme reconnut Jocasta Nu.

- Bonjour, Nawa… j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je te voyais engranger dans ton cerveau les données sur toutes les races animales de la Galaxie

- Bonjour Maître Nu…

- Tu adorais toutes les bêtes même les plus étranges…

- Oui, c'est vrai et cela l'est encore…

- Je me rappelle que tu avais une prédilection pour l'élégant Guarlara…

- Oui… c'est une bête magnifique…

- Ou le Wrix qui abonde sur de nombreuses planètes.

- Certes… mais vous n'êtes pas là pour cela, je suppose ?

- Non… il existe une créature très très rare… qui porte en elle ; "ce qu'elle est", "ce qui aurait pu être…"

- C'est quoi ?

- Il y en a très peu dans la Galaxie…

- Oui, mais c'est quoi !!!

- Les scientifiques Siths savent créer ces créatures… quand ils ont la chance de trouver la matrice…

- Oui mais…

C'est le moment que choisi Jocasta Nu pour disparaître en fumée… Laissant la jeune femme sceptique. Elle trouvait que les paroles du Maître archiviste avaient été très sibyllines.

Et encore une fois, elle se plia en deux de douleur. Son bébé "criait", sa souffrance était intolérable. Nawa sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand elle se "réveilla", elle savait qu'elle était encore dans les couloirs. Il faisait un noir total. Elle tâtonna pour récupérer son sabre. Elle ne le retrouva pas. Elle essaya d'utiliser la Force pour "voir" mais à part les murs elle n'arrivait plus à identifier quoi que ce soit.

- Père, où êtes-vous ?

Il ne répondait pas. Elle sentait seule comme jamais auparavant. Elle ne sentait même plus son bébé. Seule et plus inquiète que dans son enfance.

- Père, je vous en prie, répondez-moi !

- Je suis là, Nawa…

- Où étiez-vous ?

- "Ils" m'ont éloigné de toi ! Ils m'ont perçu et m'ont éjecté de ton esprit.

- Par où dois-je aller ?

- Je ne puis te le dire…

- Tu ne peux pas me le dire ?

- Je ne sais pas comment te sortir de là ! Ils sont très puissants.

- Je croyais l'être aussi !

- Ils t'ont eut par surprise ! Sur cette planète où ils t'ont capturée, il existe des animaux qu'on appelle des Ysalamiri. Ces animaux ont le pouvoir de "repousser" la Force.

- Comment savaient-ils que je viendrais sur cette planète ?

- Ce sont eux qui ont inventé cette histoire de bases de données de l'ancienne République, afin de t'attirer ! Ils savaient que la Rébellion avait l'habitude de te donner ce genre de mission !

- Pourquoi me voulaient-ils ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu faisais partie d'une liste que l'Empereur avait dressée ! C'était une liste de Jedis pouvant éventuellement être convertibles ou ayant de forts potentiels dans la Force.

- Ils auraient appris que mon grand-père et ma tante ont été des Siths ?

- Ce n'est pas impossible !

- Père, il faut que je sorte d'ici… je ne veux pas devenir une Sith… J'ai assez goûté au côté obscur comme cela. Il n'est pas question que je m'y laisse à nouveau entraîner.

- Ma fille, je sais que tu vas y arriver…

- Oui, il faut que je sorte de ce dédale puis que je m'échappe de ce vaisseau. Je me demandais…

- Oui ?

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je à bord de ce vaisseau ?

- Cela fait presque trois mois que tu t'y trouves !

- Comment ? Aussi longtemps ? Le temps m'a paru beaucoup plus court…

- Ce sont les rites Siths qui occasionnent cette sensation !

- Je vais en sortir… c'est promis.

Nawa Ibo se redressa de tout son corps, et les mains en avant, se mit à marcher dans les couloirs. Elle se mit à ânonner les principes Jedis : "Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il y a la paix. Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance. Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité. Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie. Il n'y a pas la mort, il y a la Force." Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, la quantité des directions diminua jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul couloir. Elle savait son père toujours présent à son côté. Elle avança encore et encore. Elle vit soudain tout au bout du couloir une lumière irradiante. Elle courut vers elle.

Elle se réveilla dans son cocon. Tout autour, elle vit des tables roulantes sur lesquelles étaient disposés divers matériels de médecine, de génétique et technologique. Ils avaient trafiqué son corps. C'est le moment qu'elle choisi pour mettre sa main sur son ventre. Il était plat, horriblement plat.

- Nooooonnnnnn… pas mon bébé… ils ont tué mon bébé, nooonnnn !!!

Le cri avait été tonitruant exprimant dans sa puissance la douleur intolérable que ressentait la jeune femme. Le capot du cocon avait volé en éclats et les tables avaient été projetées contre les murs. Ceux-ci étaient déformés par sa douleur.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître son Padawan armé de son sabre-laser. Nawa pu voir derrière lui les corps de quelques gardes. Elle voulut se lever mais n'en avait pas la force, ni physique, ni morale. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à sortir. Il prit son bras autour de son cou pour la soutenir pendant qu'elle marchait péniblement. Pas un mot entre eux, c'était inutile. Alors qu'ils cheminaient difficilement dans les couloirs, ils virent face à eux ce qui était apparemment l'élève d'un Sith. C'était un jeune garçon du même âge que Nando. Il était tout de noir habillé. Il avait une longue chevelure blonde et des yeux noirs comme le jais. Le jeune Padawan devait l'affronter. Il adossa son Maître contre un mur.

- Tu vas mourir, Jedi…

- Je ne crois pas non…

- Ah oui ? C'est pourtant notre vocation à nous les Siths de tuer les Jedis.

- Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour sauver mon Maître pour ensuite me laisser tuer bêtement par un fichu Sith.

- Connaîtrais-tu la colère ?

- Non, seulement de la détermination !

- Dommage, cela va être trop facile de te tuer !

- Pfuu, toujours aussi présomptueux ces Siths…

Le jeune Padawan affronta alors courageusement ce nouvel ennemi. Nawa observa le comportement de son élève. Les passes d'armes se succédaient, sans cesse. Le Sith utilisaient des coups déloyaux tandis que le Jedi s'obstinait à se battre loyalement. Apparemment las et lassé, il commença à pratiquer la méthode de combat apprise par son Maître. Il employa de plus en plus la télékinésie et projeta de nombreux objets sur son adversaire. A la fin, n'y tenant plus, il finit par projeter sur sa tempe un tout petit robot qui traînait par-là. Le Sith s'écroula assommé. Nando s'approcha et prit le pouls de son adversaire. Celui-ci était seulement évanoui. Il s'avança vers son Maître.

- Au fait… j'ai retrouvé cela pour vous…

- Oui, merci… dit Nawa en prenant son sabre-laser.

- Il "traînait" sur le sol du hangar… sur Myrkr

- Mon père avait aussi cette manie de laisser traîner son sabre-laser. Au fait, tu es venu tout seul ?

- Non, plusieurs membres du "Vision Future" sont venus me prêter main forte

- Il faudra que je les remercie !

- Nous partons, Maître ?

- Oh oui, je te suis…

Dans un nouveau dédale de couloirs, bien réel lui, Nawa suivit son Padawan. Elle retrouvait petit à petit sa forme. Tout en courant, elle ne put empêcher la douleur de la perte de son enfant lui ravager le cœur. Les Siths soient maudits ! Ils arrivèrent dans le hangar.

Là, de nombreux chevaliers Jedis combattaient des Siths et des soldats de l'Empire. On entendait les sabres-laser vombrirent, s'entrechoquer ou dévier les tirs. Nawa et son Padawan se joignirent à la bataille. Nawa essuyait plusieurs tirs de blasters quand un Sith s'approcha d'elle. C'était un de ceux qui l'avaient enlevée sur la planète. Elle se mit en garde devant lui et attendit qu'il attaque. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, ses coups étaient puissants. Il utilisait peu la Force, il était très agile. Un moment gêné par sa cape, il l'envoya voler. C'est un "homme" au visage coloré de noir et de rouge qui avait de nombreuses petites cornes sur la tête. Sa technique de combat déroutait Nawa. Cela faisait déjà de nombreuses minutes qu'ils se battaient quand l'homme s'écroula au sol. Elle vit Hart un pistolet laser au poing.

- Il n'était pas question que je le laisse te tuer.

- Ce n'est guère flatteur pour moi

- Viens approches-toi !

Il la contempla amoureusement et son expression montrait tant d'amour et de compassion que la jeune femme s'écroula en larmes dans ses bras.

- Ils ont tué notre bébé !

Il la prit à bout de bras. Cette fois-ci son visage passa par plusieurs émotions, ce fut surprise, joie, chagrin, colère puis à nouveau compassion. Il reprit sa compagne dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos de temps à autre.

C'est alors que les Maîtres du "Vision Future" donnèrent le signal de départ. Hart souleva Nawa contre lui et elle cacha sa tête dans son épaule musclée. Ils décollèrent à bord de petites navettes qui, une fois dans l'espace, regagnèrent un vaisseau-cargo de la nouvelle République.

Coruscant, 9 ans après la Bataille de Yavin

L'infirmerie du siège de la Nouvelle République était fortement éclairée et Nawa ne supportait pas cette lumière. Le droïde-médecin lui faisait un compte-rendu complet de son état.

- Non seulement ces "scientifiques" ont tué votre enfant mais ils ont "ravagé" vos organes reproducteurs. Vous ne pourrez plus jamais avoir d'enfants.

La jeune femme, qui se rhabillait, arrêta son geste. Elle s'asseya lourdement sur un tabouret et se prit le visage dans les mains. Elle se redressa aussitôt décidant en même temps qu'après tout elle était Jedi et cela seul comptait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit son compagnon à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient. A son entrée, il se précipita vers elle et l'embrassa.

- Alors ? Comment vas-tu ?

- J'ai une forme sans pareille…

- Formidable !

- Excepté que je ne pourrais plus avoir d'enfant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je…

- Je t'arrête… je nous voyais une vie ensemble qu'à la condition que nous ayions une vraie vie de famille avec des enfants.

- Je te disais que ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même.

- Aujourd'hui… oui… mais dans quelques années quand le désir d'être père te taraudera ?

- Je suis pilote dans la Nouvelle République. Rien ne lui est définitivement acquis. Nous savons que nous aurons des décennies de batailles avant que la paix s'installe durablement. Alors créer une famille relève de la gageure.

- Et alors, Leïa Organa Solo et son époux Han ont bien réussi et leur vie est autrement plus compliquée que la nôtre.

- Je me fiche d'avoir des enfants c'est toi que je veux…

- Je ne suis pas prête ! Ou plutôt, je ne le suis plus…

- Essaies tout de même !

- Non, je retourne sur Ammuud, je dois me ressourcer.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme cela.

- Si je le peux et je le fais.

Trop déçu, Hart n'avait plus envie de parler. Il prit sa veste et quitta leur appartement. La jeune femme prépara alors ses bagages et envoya un message à Nando afin qu'il se prépare à partir avec elle.

Une heure plus tard, le "Bail" et ses passagers quittaient sa plate-forme quand une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Hart regardait la femme de sa vie disparaître. Il était dit que leur histoire n'aurait jamais d'avenir. Il secoua la tête puis essuya rageusement une larme. Il était pilote de la Nouvelle République jamais plus il ne devrait se laisser distraire.


End file.
